Her Ruff Heart
by rowan walls
Summary: After HTTYD 2 a love story for Ruffnut and Eret, despite his misgivings. My very first attempt at fan fiction writing. All comments appreciated! - Thank you to everyone who has been reading along. I hope you like the ending, a bit of a late Christmas present. Please let me know if you have any thoughts, questions or comments, or any requests for further stories. Thanks it was fun
1. Chapter 1

Ruffnut and Eret

"This is Berk" the strong young voice rang out over the crowd. Ruffnut groaned inwardly, this sounded like it was going to be a long boring speech. She stood on her tip toes to scan the crowd around her, she was hoping to catch a glimpse of Eret's tall figure somewhere in the masses. Not seeing what she wanted she attempted to hoist herself higher using the horns of the helmet on her brother's head beside her.

"Hey knock is off" Tuffnut grumbled at her and he elbowed her off down to ground level again. Ruffnut promptly gave him a good shove back causing him to stumble into the people beside him. This of course could not be ignored and quickly escalated into a full on slapping fight and shouts at each other.

"I was here first, get your own standing place" Tuffnut yelled at his sister.

"How about I give you a black eye instead" She returned, while trying to wind back to fully swing at her brother's face.

The residents of Berk, that were all very used to the interesting and expressive relationship that the twins had just backed up from the fray giving them space to continue to beat each other. Tuffnut yanked on one of her braids pulling her head sharply to one side. Ruffnut, while bent twisted sideways tackling her brother around the waist and flattened him on his back. Standing quickly she placed her foot on his stomach and raised her hands on the air.

"Ha!" she proclaimed "I win".

"Fine, fine, whatever, just get your foot off of me". The twins stood brushing off bits of grass and dust and side by side faced towards the great hall again.

Hiccup was standing on the steps in front of the great hall. His arms were crossed and he was staring at the twins. He raised an eyebrow at them with an inquisitive look.

"Carry on" Ruffnut said with a quick grin and a mildly embarrassed blush.

"Thank you Ruffnut" He said and cleared his throat to begin again. This was his first actual public address since the battle with Drogo and the Alpha dragon had occurred, and understandably he looked nervous. He had won the respect of his people, they had seen his courage and they would follow him anywhere. They trusted him to protect their people and dragons no matter what. But he was still new at being chief and he was still young and it showed. He shuffled again and scanned the crowd. He spotted Astrid off to one side smiling and nodding at him. A few happy sighs and aww's could be heard coming from the crowd. It gave Ruffnut a grumbling feeling of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Hiccup cleared his throat again.

" As I was saying, I know we are a kind and caring people, we accept change and thrive on it moving forward strong and united. I hope we can be the same when accepting this new change to our village." Hiccup looked off to his side and another figure stepped up to stand beside him. Ruffnut sucked in a quick breath, it was Eret, the man of her dreams. He stood tall and proud his dark hair slicked back had a gleam to it in the sun. His crossed arms showed off his well built physic perfectly. Ruffnut imagined his strong arms wrapped tightly around her thin willowy body as she stared into his dark endless eyes. His face was chiseled and well defined and she could see his jaw clench with tension. She stared at the blue tattoos on his chin again wondering what they represent. She would find out somehow.

Hiccup continued "For those of you that have not yet had a chance to meet him, this is Eret Son of Eret, former dragon trapper, fine sailor and newest member of our village. Eret is a good friend of mine and I hope he will soon be to you all as well. I have given him Dad's dragon Skull Crusher to take care of now, and I know he will fit in here nicely. Ruffnut felt her heart leap with joy! He was staying! He was staying! Now she could finally have him for hers. Hiccup was speaking again "He will be gone briefly to rejoin his crew and assist them with guiding their ship back to Berk where they will permanently make berth."

'Wait, what' Ruffnut thought to herself 'he can't leave yet, I need to convince him I'm perfect for him too'.

"I betcha he's gonna fly Skull Crusher back to his ship" her brother was saying beside her. "Oh man that would be funny to see he's terrible at dragon riding. He really needs someone to go with him. Pretty sure Hiccup didn't think of that". Ruffnut stared at her brother with her mouth gaping open. Sometimes he was a genius. 'What?" he said eyeing her look.

"We should go with him!" she told her twin.

"Na ah not happening. You just want to go along so you can make goo goo eyes at him. I not gonna watch you drool over him all day." He stared at his twins angry face and crossed arms, her foot started tapping. 'uh oh bad sign' he thought 'she's really mad now'.

"Well of course I want to go because of him. He is the man of my dreams. I just have to convince him of that." She could never lie to her brother and didn't even attempt to hide what she felt or wanted from him. "It would be good for our dragon to be out flying again. A nice long trip would make them happy. Besides if we stay behind we are going to get roped into helping with all the clean up and rebuilding , I know how much you hate rebuilding houses." She watched her twin frown and think.

"You have a point. I'll go talk to Hiccup about it" he walked away in the direction the new village chief had gone. And Ruffnut smiled to herself, then headed to the dragon dens to visit her zippleback.

As she ran down the path that lead to the dragons she rounded the sharp corner at the base of the cliff and crashed head first into a solid warm wall knocking her flat on her back, causing her head to crack sharply on the stone steps. Thanks Thor she wore her helmet almost everywhere or that really would have hurt. A warm deep voice with an off island accent greeted her.

"I'm so sorry miss are you o…..Oh it's you. Did that on purpose did ya?" She blinked up at the figure above her and recognized the man that made her shiver. She couldn't resist the urge to flirt with him enjoying how it always made him squirm.

"Is this what you do to get a woman on her back? Just knock her flying? What do you like things rough?" Eret's face turned a bright crimson and he quickly looked around making sure that no one was in earshot to hear her scandalous comments.

"Ruffnut I've told you many times I'm just not interested in you. I'm sorry you are just going to have to get over me." He recited his little speech with a steady practiced cadence. Each word twinged her heart, but she was determined not to give up on something that she knew in her heart was right.

"Well?" she said reaching out a hand "are you going to help me up or have gentlemanly manners never been taught to you."

"Like you want a man with manners" he muttered under his breath. She glanced at his face trying to catch what he had just said. He eyed her skeptically then reached out a big strong hand to grip hers. The first thing she noticed was how warm it was totally clasping her small cold hand in his. She felt the callouses on his palms and felt the strength in his grip. These were the hands of a man who had always worked hard. She felt her pulse quicken and her breathing become faster. She imagined what these hands would feel like sliding across her smooth skin. She slid her thumb across the back of his knuckles wondering about the size of those powerful hands again. She heard his breath catch and he yanked her hard towards him. He might have done it out of his irritation to her but his sharp pull only succeeded in crashing her hard against his chest. She landed against him with both palms out flat giving her plenty of him to explore with her hands. She looked up at him and he glared again at her, but made no effort to move. She could feel his big chest heave under her touch and she wondered if she had any effect on him at all. He pushed her off with both of his hands heavy on her shoulders and she shivered again at his touch. She wanted to feel all of his heat and power against her. Before the thought was even formed in her mind she acted. Years of fighting with her brother had her combat skills finely honed and she expertly shoved his hands from her shoulders hooked a strong thin leg behind his thigh and used it to hoist herself up to be level with his face while she tightly wrapped her arms behind his head. She paused for a brief second to take in his fabulous lips parted in surprise and then she crashed her mouth onto his. Heat exploded in her and she worked her mouth against his getting as much of him as she could before he tried to shove her away again. She felt him vibrate in a growl against her mouth, and felt his hands grasp her hips almost encircling them totally. She braced for his push, his anger, his rejection. Feeling desperate she tightened her grip. But so did he. She opened her eyes wide as he twisted crashing her back against the stone wall and crushed her with his weight. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. Her lips parted and he took advantage slipping his tongue inside tasting her. She didn't move she couldn't breath, he was kissing her back. But then he wasn't, he abruptly let go, she was dropped to the ground standing on wobbly legs. He took two steps back from her panting hard and staring at her face.

"No!" he said "I don't want you. I told you." He turned to go muttering under his breath "she's a child, Damn siren, I've just established a place here I can't screw that up now. What the hell was I thinking?" Ruffnut watched him leave cursing under his breath, hurt, aroused and confused. Her heart was still pounding out of her chest. She could still taste him on her lips, salty like the sea air. She had never been kissed before like that. It made her head spin and her chest ache, she didn't know why he had stopped but once she had a flavor of it she wanted more. She knew that she was sometimes thought of in the village as comical, her brother and her often the butt end of jokes and laughter, but it never bothered her. Yes they were fun, and funny and she often laughed loudest at the jokes even if they were about her. Rough words and insults were a way of life and often masked affection around here, so the harsh words that Eret always had for her didn't really hurt, they just amused her. If he was interested enough to resist then at least he was interested. It was being ignored that would have hurt her more. But this kiss, to powerful so intense, so suddenly ended, that hurt her. And she didn't know what to think. Shaking her head she continued to the dragon dens and found her beloved Belch and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her face hoping to hide the tears that threatened.

'Get it together woman' she thought sternly to herself 'don't feel weak because of a man'. She felt the second head of the zippleback Barf press into her back nudging her, and she reach to press him away

"not you" she said as he tried again. "Oh fine" and she wrapped an arm over his neck as well hugging both dragon heads at once. She leaned on both on them for comfort, and they rose up lifting her as well. She grinned nothing better than dragon love to make you feel better.


	2. Ruffnut and Eret 2

Ruffnut and her twin Tuffnut each sat astride their dragon's heads. It had been a very long journey so far. Convincing their new village chief Hiccup to let them escort Eret on his trip back to his ship had actually not been difficult at all. The new chief was worried about riders and their dragons going off on their own now, especially after the battles they had fought, he thought caution was prudent. Therefor he had enlisted a buddy system and no one was allowed to leave alone. But if Ruffnut had known the trip was going to be like this she might not have opted to come. It had been 3 days now flying in the rain and cold. The winter weather was starting to come and it was miserable being out in it for too long. This was making their trip longer because they had to stop more often to warm up and they couldn't fly for long periods at a time. She wiped the cooling moisture off of her face, only to have it reappear again in seconds. Flying at cloud level ensured that you didn't get rained on but it didn't stop one from getting wet. It was like gliding through a freezing misty fog. Feeling grumpy she pulled the collar on her cloak up higher on her neck and stared at the rider on the dragon in front of her. He had a large strong looking back and his short dark hair was drawn back at the base of his head, which exposed his neck to her sight. Gods this man was sexy, she just wanted to run her tongue across his neck to the back of his ear and bite him on that strong shoulder. A delicious shiver ran through her and it wasn't from the cold. On second thought she would have come on this trip no matter what. Even if it was just to get a perfect view of this man's backside while flying every day. Even though it was a dark grey and cloudy day she imagined that it was getting close to noon time and that they would be calling a stop soon. It was hard travel on them but it was hard on their dragons too and they would need a rest as well. Taking a break to eat something might give her the perfect opportunity to catch Eret alone. She grinned to herself at the thought. Another dragon swooped into her line of sight, and she recognized Astrid sitting on Stormfly. Astrid had offered to come on this trip with them to help teach Eret some much needed skills about his dragon. He was beginning to show more comfort now riding him which was good and Skullcrusher really seemed to trust his new master. But Astrid was also trying to teach him how to use Skullcrusher as a tracker. This was going to becoming a much needed skill from both tracker dragons, as Eret's ship and crew were not where they had thought they would be. The little party had first gone to Eret's damaged fort hoping his crew had returned there without him. But there was no sign of them, they had spent a day searching the familiar surrounding seas, but again there was no sign of his boat or crew. They had then rounded up whatever personal belongings they could find that had been left at the fort and was using these as scents for both Skullcrusher and Stormfly to use to help track down the crew. This was their third day now and Ruffnut had hoped they might find signs that they were at least heading in the right direction.

Astrid carefully flew her dragon close to Eret's and then nimble stood on her dragon's back before leaping across to land on Skullcrusher behind Eret. She leaned in close to talk into his ear (which was necessary because voices got lost in the wind) and then she was pointing to a small cluster of rocky islands that were becoming visible through the patchy clouds below them. He looked back to her and nodded. Then she rose with perfect balance and turned to jump back again to her dragon. When she stood she caught Ruffnut's eyes with a glance then quickly looked away. Then squaring her shoulders she met her eyes again and made hand gestures indicating they should land on the islands below. Ruff nodded back and looked over at her brother. He had his face scrunched down so low in his collar and hood you could hardly see him. She wondered if he might actually be asleep under all of that layering. Taking control of their dragon she leaned sharply and nudged Barf's head into a sharp dive down to the welcoming land.

"Time to stop boy" she leaned over to tell him. The dragon seemed more eager at the thought and started vigorously flapping them into a landing. Tuffnut was not actually asleep and controlled his dragons head in perfect sync with her own. In a minute they landed smoothly on the rocky island. She heard the others land their dragons with a thud behind her. She glanced around at the few trees and rocks and wondered where the best place to make some shelter and a fire for warming could be. Astrid started barking orders as soon as they landed, her naturally bossy character shining through.

"Tuff, take your dragon to the water's edge and see if you two can catch some fish for dinner. Eret you work on making a quick shelter for us, and Ruff and I will grab some wood and kindling." Everyone looked too tired and grumpy to argue with her, and really why would they have, these things needed to be done. Astrid strolled over to her and quickly started pulling her away into the sparse woods picking up twigs and branches as she went.

"Look Ruff, I'm sorry." She said striding along beside Ruffnut

"What? Why are you sorry? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry because I came on this trip, and I've been spending so much time with Eret and I know you wanted to try and get to know him better, not me."

"Astrid, do you think I'm bothered by that? " Ruff asked looking her straight in the face. She had known this girl her whole life. Being the only two girls on Berk that were roughly the same age kind of automatically made you best friends while growing up. And there were many moments that they had shared that just couldn't be done with a twin.

"Well it's just that I know how much you like Eret, and I don't want to, um I mean I'm not trying to take up all of his time, I , um I…" she fumbled for what she wanted to say "I was just hoping that you are not jealous. That's all" she kind of kicked her feet into the dirt.

"Oh Gods! Is that what this is about?" Her deep sultry voice laughed at her friend. "Please he is so not the perfect man for you, everybody knows that. Hiccup is the perfect man for you." She rolled her eyes at her friend as Astrid made a silly grin at the mention of her fiancée. "Eret son of Eret…is however, the perfect man for me." She made the statement clearly. "I don't care if you hang out with him. He's going to need some friends around the village, and will you please help him learn to fly that dragon better." Ruff grinned a wicked grin at her friend "Were you worried that he was going to fall in love with you instead of me?" Astrid blushed a little looking sheepish.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you and me are ok. That's all"

"Duh? We are fine. Don't worry. Eret son of Eret is going to be my lover, forever, he just doesn't know it yet." Astrid gave her a quick hug.

"I hope so, and I'll do anything you need to help you out."

"Oh please" Ruff said again "like I really need help when I'm working with all of this" she ran her hands body and then out away from her. "This prime piece of woman is going to be more then he can handle" and she winked at Astrid.

"Um Ruff aren't you worried about how he doesn't seem to be interested? I mean he just seems to be trying to keep his distance from you. Maybe he's not the perfect guy. I don't want to see you get hurt ok?"

"Oh he's interested I can tell, he just hides it well. Now if you will excuse me I'll take this pile of wood back to Eret to help him get the flames going!" and she grabbed all of the wood out of Astrid's arms and winked at her as she sauntered off. "Maybe you better look for wood a bit longer!" she called grinning over her shoulder. Astrid shook her head laughing at her friend's over confidence as she watched her go.

Back where the dragons were Ruff saw Eret hunched near the ground piling up rocks to make a wall again the now howling winds. This wind break would be necessary if they wanted to have any chance of keeping this fire going. She stood a few feet off to watch him work. Every movement was precise his hands seem to flow like a dance. Unaware she was watching him he swore and cursed under his breath as one rock wouldn't stay in place.

"Hey handsome need some help with that?" her words made him jump and he startled knocking over a large corner of his wall that he had just made.

"Oh, Ruff, it's you" he stood wiping his hands on his legs looked at her and then went to the pack hitched on his saddle to rifle through it. Grumbling again he was muttering about matches, and Ruff started laughing at him as she heard him.

"What is so funny?" he asked turning to glare at her.

"Are you looking for matches?" she asked him incredeously

"Yes. Why do you happen to have another way in which we are going to be able to light totally soaked fire wood? It's freezing out here. This stop we definitely need the heat from it." All of their other stops had been just for brief meals and some rest before pushing on again, but with the weather being so bad today it didn't look like they would be able to leave any time soon. Very dark clouds were gathering on the horizon and a massive storm threatened. It would be smarted if they stayed put for now and got themselves in a safe place to ride out the storm. While each of their dragons could fly in bad weather, rain, sleet, hail, snow, it was never a good idea to be up in the clouds where there was lightening. Suddenly a large crack sounded and a flash lit up over the ocean causing both of them to turn.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Ruff said to him with a challenge in her voice. "I bet you I can get a fire stared faster than you"

"humph, I'd like to see you try. I'm pretty good at this stuff." He said and then he triumphantly pulled his matches out of his saddle pack. "I'll race you."

"Ok" Ruffnut grinned "you're on. If this is a bet what, are the stakes?" he stood to face her hands on his hips.

"What do you want?" he asked his eyebrow rose in question. Ruff flashed him a fast grin and cocked her head.

"A kiss" she said simple. "A kiss like before only way better this time" He stepped back shaking his head.

"Not going to happen"

"Oh I didn't realize you were scared to lose to a girl" she planted her hands on his hips and flipped her long braid over her shoulder, hoping to goad him into it. He smirked briefly.

"Ok fine I'll agree to your terms if you agree to mine. I mean it's not like you can beat me anyway." He had a naturally competitive nature that matched hers and he could not resist a challenge. "If I win…. You have to cook dinner for the next three days." He grinned narrowing his eyes at her.

"Deal" she said holding out her hand to him and he grasped it slowly and shook looking her straight in the eye. They each made a small pile of wood, and then looked at each other. He smirked again noticing how she had no tools to assist the fire starting. He thought back to the first night when she had drawn the short straw and had to make dinner for the rest of them. She had kept up a constant stream of complaints that had amused him well into the next day. This little competition was going to be fun when she lost.

"Ready? Set? Go!" he exclaimed and busily set to work making a small tinder pile to try and catch a spark from his matches. Ruff stood beside him smiling down, it had been almost too easy. Using his competitiveness against him, she knew he liked to win just like her. And he was probably willing to go to any length to win as well just like her. She felt a little sorry for him. He had decided to match wits with her and there was just no way he could win. He glanced up at her puzzled but not willing to be distracted by her, he went back to his chore. Ruff rounded their little make shift campsite and walked over to his dragon Skullcrusher.

"Ha ha it won't work Ruff! I have the only matches pack, and you can't use it." Ruff grinned at his busily working bent over figure, and leaned in to pet the dragon and whisper in his ear.

"Skullcrusher. Fire please," and she pointed her arm at her wood pile. The big dragon wiggled and opened his mouth burping out a little fire ball that had her little pile engulfed in warm toasty flames in a matter of seconds. She grinned leaning on the big dragon.

"I win!" she exclaimed, "payment due now". Eret sat back on his feet with his mouth hanging open.

"But, but, but" he repeated, "you tricked me" he stated, staring at Ruff. "That's not fair". He stood up advancing to her. He shook his head muttering to himself "get the dragon to start the fire. Right, now why didn't I think of that." She remained leaning on his dragon as he reached over her to put his precious matches back in the bag, his fingers brushing over her shoulders as they travelled.

"Payment due now" she reminded him, her voice hitching up a notch. She looked him in the eyes and pulled him closer by the hand resting over her shoulder "you don't back out of your deals, do you?" He marveled at her soft deep voice as her eyes challenged him.

"No" he whispered an inch from her "I don't". He slowly slid a hand around firmly grasping the back of her neck and pulled her to him. She felt his warmth where he touched her, sending shivers down her spine, making her knees weak. His thumb began rubbing up and down on the back of her neck and he slowly, very slowly pulled her to him. The anticipation was killing her. She could feel his breath on her lips as he hovered just above her mouth, he leaned his body against her crushing her tingling breasts against his hard chest and she could feel his strength against her as he now pinned her against the dragon. The great beast behind her sighed a deep breath, causing her body to rock more against him. She felt pressure from his groin as a delicious firmness now fitted snuggly against her own throbbing sex. He pressed again and ground himself against her causing a moan to escape her now parted lips. She threw her head back against his hand. He growled slightly in his throat at her movements and drew her head up again to be near his face again. "Just a kiss" he said again speaking almost against her lips the movements in the air tickling her. He drew in a breath and very gently, too lightly touched his mouth against hers. She almost sobbed in relief. His soft mouth like brushed velvet just barely touching her made her start to tremble. Gods how she wanted more, but he had pulled his mouth away causing her to open her eyes to stare at him. "Just a kiss" he said repeating himself. "You should have made the stakes higher" he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Dammit, next time I will". He back away and adjusted his pants which now seemed to be just a little to snug for his liking. He started at her reddened face and panting breath and felt his groin tighten in response to her again.

'Dammit was right' he thought to himself, he could not be playing around with this girl. Although it had been fun, it was dangerous too. But maybe that was part of the thrill he felt whenever he looked at Ruff.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruffnut continued to lean on the dragon for support for a few seconds. That man really knew how to shake her up and all he did was give her a tiny kiss (well, and grind his hard manhood against her), she blushed again thinking about it.

'I will have him for mine' she thought to herself, 'I will. Gods I want to feel his naked body against mine.' The wind started to howl stronger and louder, and her natural twin instinct made her worry for her brother. Without a word to her frustrating suitor, she turned and headed down to the water's edge.

She found her twin crouching on some rocks, the dragon behind him. Both of it's heads hovered over him and they were all watching the water carefully. She was hoping to sneak up and scare her twin. But he spoke before she could.

"Don't bother I already know you're there. If it starts raining we are definitely going to have problems fishing, we won't be able to see the fish in the water." There was a small pile of 3-4 fish off to one side already. Suddenly her dragon head Barf quickly darted into the water and came up dripping but holding a nice large fish in it's jaws.

"Nice job Barf" she reached over and scratched his neck, "this should probably be enough for us tonight" Tuffnut looked over at her.

"You are thinking we should stay here and ride out the storm" She grinned always amused when he could read her mind.

"And?" she prompted him

"And you think the storm will get much worse tonight"

"And?" she prompted again.

"And you are pissed about something and want to talk about it but not really." He finished.

"Right on the money, so don't ask just let me stew on this for a while"

"Fair enough" he said. He knew her well enough not to push. "I guess we have enough for now, let's clean these and head back." They both pulled the knives they carried out and quickly and efficiently cleaned and gutted the fish, tossing the entrails to the snapping dragon heads before heading back. When they made it back to the clearing Tuffnut nodded at the roaring flames.

"Good fire" he said to Eret, making him scowl and stalk to the other side of the clearing. Tuffnut turned to face his grinning sister. "What did I say?" Astrid came over the ridge with another load of wood in her arms and Stormfly following close behind her dragging a dry dead tree.

"Thought we could use as much of this as possible" she said dumping her arm load new the flames. She rubbed her hands and held them out to the bright warmth "Oooo nice fire guys." Eret made a grumpy noise from across the clearing. "I guess we have all assumed we are staying here till the storm passes, I've searched the island for caves but I haven't seen anything. Judging by that fast approaching dark cloud I think we may have a little over an hour till it gets here. We either need to find shelter or make something fast, cause it's going to suck to get caught out in that storm. All heads around the clearing nodded at her. After that they worked together quickly, and with the help of their dragons had made a fairly decent shelter out of a few bent pine trees and boughs they were just trying to fortify it more when the first cold splashes of rain hit, smacking against them and the ground in a hesitant pattern. A few seconds later the sky opened up and the downpour began. The four travelers huddled together under the boughs for warmth and comfort. The sneaky rain found its way inside to slowly soak them through. Their excellent fire, doused, no longer provided any comfort. No one felt much like talking, and every once in a while someone would shiver and hunker down more pressing a shoulder into the person next to them for more warmth. The dragons outside seemed to sense their misery and discomfort. Stormfly ducked her head and came under the bent tree to sit behind them and spread her wings over them in canopy tent style. The heads of Barf and Belch snaked their way inside the shelter and rested on the ground by their owner's feet, their presence reassuring. Skullcrusher edged inside too and opened his mouth. A red hot ember glow came from inside instantly heating the small space. Eret grinned and reached out.

"Thanks big fella, that's much better" he said scratching the dragon on his face. Now that the small party had a little more comfort they all thought they might try and get some sleep. They had been on this little island for a few hours now, and even though it was early still, there was nothing else for them to do at this time. Besides they were all weary from such hard travel over the last few days.

Sleeping was hard and the weary dragon riders tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot. Ruffnut drifted in and out of sleep. A one point deep in the dark of night she startled awake. She lifted her head straining her ears to listen for what had woken her. The world remained silent except for the relentless patter of rain, which she hopefully thought sounded lighter. She glanced around at her companions. To her left her brother lay sprawled out in an X like shape. She pulled his blanket up higher on him.

Astrid had been sleeping on her right but she was gone. She had moved up to cuddle with her dragon, sleeping pressed against her warm belly as the dragon sat duck style on the ground her feet tucked under her.

Ruffnut smiled wickedly so then the large warm body pressing against her from the right was Eret. She looked over at him. His eyes were closed and his face peaceful. She looked and those soft lips longingly. She rolled over to him snaking an arm across his chest and placed her head on shoulder. He didn't wake up, but his big strong arm did wrap around her holding her close. She smiled again.

Slowly so as not to wake him she let her fingers explore his body. She trailed her fingers across his chest to where the V in his shirt was and she traced the V shape before sliding her hand inside. Her hand felt warm smooth skin and she felt his chest muscles flow and ebb with his breathing. On the right of his chest she felt the puckered skin of a scar and remembered what she had heard about Drago burning that scar into his chest for not bring enough dragons. It made her angry. How dare he. No one hurt those she loved and got away with it. If Drago had not already been killed by her chief then she would have done it herself, or at least tried. She pulled her hand out again and placed it down near his waist. Her heart was beating faster now. At this point there was no going back to sleep. She had way too much at her fingertips and she had been aching to touch. There was no way she would pass up this opportunity.

She grinned against his chest and let her fingers slid under his shirt. Trailing up she ran her fingertips over every ridge of his abdomen. She circled his belly button and then ran her fingers back down following the light trail of hair the led to the top of his pants. She lifted her head to glance at his face again. He still appeared asleep.

Bolstered by the lack of resistance she let her hand glide over his groin. She was hoping to feel the firmness of him again, a thought that she had not been able to get out of her head. She was not disappointed. Her hand squeezed and she felt him hardening under her touch growing and lengthening. She slipped her thin hand below his waistband wanting to touch her prize skin to skin. She grasped him firmly with her long slender fingers and slid her hand up him. He groaned and his arm tightened around her. She did it again starting a slow rhythm of milking him from base to tip. Suddenly a big large hand came down and clamped over hers, holding her firmly in place. She lifted her head and stared into the big brown eyes now staring wildly at her. She opened her mouth to say something. But his quick shake of his head stopped her. She watched him glance at their other companions. He tried to pull her hand away but she held firm and milked him again causing his eyes to flutter closed. She noticed his breathing had gotten quicker too. And she wondered if he realized how tightly he was holding her with his other arm. She dragged her hand across him again this time circling his tip with the pad of her thumb she felt wetness there. His hand remained on hers his strong large fingers clamped around her wrist. He could have pulled her off if he had really wanted to. But he hadn't. She was emboldened. She slowly pulled on him again repeating her movements. And he responded. He pressed his head back into the ground and clenched his teeth, but his groin pressed up against her hand. She continued, moving fast as she went. Again and again she stroked him, and he writhed under her touch. His hand that was clamped over her now moving with her urging her movements to be faster, and she complied. She could feel the tension in him building and she could feel her own body matching him. They struggled to remain silent, to reach the peak of pleasure and still not cry out and wake their sleeping friends. He lifted his head and breathed hard onto the top of her head against her hair, his other arm clenching her tight and lifting her towards his face. Again and again she stroked his smooth warm skin gliding her hand back and forth, assisted by him. He was panting against her and she lifted her face to watch him. He stared back at her, not daring to make a sound, but his eyes never breaking from hers. His intense gaze lit a fire in her and she knew that this brief moment would not be enough for her. It never would be. While he met her gaze his other hand sped up urging her to increase her ministrations of him. She dipped and pulled pumping her hand against him faster and faster now. She watched as his face contorted and he broke his eyes away as he scrunched them shut his lips pressed tightly together, his nostrils flared with his panting breaths that he was trying to hold in. His hold on her tightened into a death grip and his whole body tensed and practically arched off the ground he pressed his groin tight against her hand. She worked faster and faster then he pulled her almost on top on him bringing her close to his face he bent and bit her hard on the shoulder as her bucked and came wildly hot streams spurting out against her closed fist.

Their bodies sagged back onto the damp earth in release, he held her tight as his breathing returned to normal. Then his arm sagged away and Ruff could sense the distance he was already mentally placing between them. He wiggled and pulled his arm out from under her. And she sat up so as not to hinder his escape. She hugged her knees to her chest wrapping her blanket tight and looked him in the eyes. He looked at her with an unknown look on his face, he open his mouth and gestured with his hands wide. He then stopped himself and clamped his mouth shut with a frown showing now. He got up straightening his pants as he went. She wiped her hands on the corner of his blanket and smiled at him. He smiled back, but then frowned again. He let himself out of the shelter looking confused. And she watched him go as she rubbed the sore spot on her shoulder where he had bit her.

She heard him tramping around not trying to be quiet now. His footfalls getting faster as he crossed one way then returned. Then she heard him start yelling.

"Ruffnut, Ruff! Get up! Tuff get up, get up guys. Your dragon is gone." Ruffnut felt her heart stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruffnut was out of their little shelter the fastest because she was already awake, but her brother and Astrid were close behind her. Still looking sleepy (and none the wiser about the activities that had previously gone on) Astrid rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on? Their dragon is gone?" she asked gesturing to the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had already begun a quick scout of the campsite. Their beloved Barf and Belch were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they went to the water to fish again" Tuffnut called over his shoulder as he started to run down to the shore edge again. Everyone else followed closely behind him. They scoured the rocky edge and the water out to the horizon, but there was no sign of the dragon.

"Could they be off flying?" Astrid asked.

"Not likely" Ruff replied glancing up. A light tinkling of rain patted gently against her cheeks. "They hate to fly in the rain"

"Yah it's doubtful" her brother agreed. "We couldn't even get them out of the cave in the last rain storm, it's amazing they are even flying with us for this trip, the big babies really hate being outside. We'll call them though, you never know." Tuffnut placed his index and pinky fingers in his mouth and let out a long low whistle. Ruffnut copied him blowing a higher shriller whistle that harmonized with the first. The clear loud noise rang out over their small campsite and out over the water. Any dragon within ear shot most definitely could have heard them.

"Uh oh" Eret said softly behind them, he was reaching up to pull something out of a tree as they turned to look at him. He faced them. In his out stretched hand he held a red dart. "It looks like dragon trappers. These red dart are the ones Drago supplies all of his trappers with." He looked at it closely again. "It's not from my crew though. We always mark ours with three stripes. That means there is another trapping crew somewhere in the area." He frowned at the dart in his hand.

"I guess not everybody got the message that Drago is now out of business." Astrid said sarcastically.

"What makes you think he's out of business at all?" Eret looked sharply at her. "Yes it was Drago and his dragons that came to Berk, and Drago was defeated and the dragons are now all loyal to their new alpha Toothless, but what of the rest of his army? You guys saw the number of ships and crews that he had. What do you think they are all doing now? Sitting around waiting for other gainful employment to pop up? Although I am the finest dragon trapper alive…." He was cut off.

"You WERE the finest dragon trapper alive" corrected Ruffnut

"Yes, yes, I was the finest, but I was not the only one. There are other ships out there, and I think one has your dragon. I'm sorry Ruffnut." He said looking in her eyes.

"I will beat whoever took our dragon with my face!" threatened her brother as he pounded his fist into the other hand.

"Yah" Countered Ruffnut looking pissed now. "How could they have done this? How could they just take our dragon right from under our nose without us even knowing? We would have heard something! Our dragon would have cried out, and fought back."

"Not necessarily, my crew and I often hunted in the rain, firstly because the sound of the rain muffled our noise letting us sneak up on a dragon. Secondly a wet dragon head can't light it's fire, it was much safer for us. My guess is your dragon went to fish, and the trappers snuck up in the rain and mist, probably cutting around the edge of the island to hide themselves, then hit the poor beast with the sleep darts then netted him dragging him back to their boat and they were off. Fast and simple, a perfect catch if I do say so myself" All three of his companions glared at him. He laughed shortly rubbing the back of his head, before turning it into a cough "just a guess mind you."

"That doesn't explain why they never came after us or the other two dragons though." Astrid said looking over at Stormfly and Skullcrusher. The two dragons were now standing side by side staring off in the same direction.

"Don't know really" Eret said again, "they probably just didn't see them. Stormfly was under the shelter, and Skullcrusher was around the far side from the water, with his head tucked in, he could have looked like a big lumpy rock. It would be hard for them to tell in the rain."

"Well what do we do now?" Tuffnut asked he had pulled his axe out and was beginning to pace around the campsite.

"Duh, we go after them, and get our dragon back" Ruffnut looked just as determined as her brother.

"I'm not sure I can take on a trapping crew by myself" said Eret. "I might be able to bargin with them though"

"Perfect lets trade them Ruffnut, to get our dragon back." Tuffnut said with a sly grin as her elbowed his sister.

"Ha ha funny" she said as she yanked the axe out of his hands turned it sideways and gave him a flat smack with it on the top of his helmet causing a dull ringing of metal. "This is serious we have to save them."

"Sorry you're right" he said as her took the axe back. "And just what do you mean about 'taking on a trapping crew by yourself'. Do you not think we can handle it? We are Berk's finest dragon riders…"but Eret cut him off.

"But you are not warriors. If any of you got hurt I'd feel responsible. Sorry I just can't take that risk."

"It's not your decision to make," Astrid said chiming in. "We are Vikings! And we did fine while fighting Drago's army, one little trapping crew is not going to be able to handle us! We are fighters and so are our dragons. We protect our own, and right now that means going after Barf and Belch. Besides, we handled your crew just fine." She stood proudly with her hands on her fists and the twins joined her to glare at him.

"Listen I don't know who you think may have put you in charge but I'm the oldest here, I have the most worldly experience, and I used to be a trapper. You will listen to my decision." Ruffnut broke in.

"Hiccup the chief of Berk put her in charge, and he's gonna marry her and if I was you I'd listen to what she decides."

"Ya, and you aren't that much older than us! We are almost twenty!" said Tuffnut.

"And all your worldly experience still couldn't save you from getting kidnapped by Stormfly. Your opinion is noted but we are going after the dragon. Got it?" Astrid asked as the three of them ganged up on him. Eret threw his hands in the air in an 'I give up' gesture. "It's decided lets pack and go. Ruff, Tuff let the dragons get a good smell of you guys so they can track your dragon." Ruff and Tuff let the dragons sniff at their hands legs and bodies for a good length of time while the others packed up quickly. They came to load up.

"Sorry dude but I'm not riding with you. You're just gonna have to put up with my sister." Tuffnut said as he climbed on the front of Stormfly. Astrid followed to sit behind him. Eret stood by his dragon looking sheepish, when Astrid called over,

"Just let the dragons lead, don't try to maneuver them at all, or they will be confused as to what you want and not be able to track properly." She was crouching patting Stormfly's neck and said "up girl! Let's go find their dragon". The great beast flapped and lifted her riders up into the air. Astrid turned around and called back to where Eret and Ruffnut stood, "try not to think at all actually, just let your mind be blank and sit there. Trust your dragon to do what is needed."

Ruffnut not needing any prompting at all climbed up and settled herself in the front of Eret's Saddle. She looked over at him, her eyebrows rose expectantly "let's go big boy. We gotta save my dragon." Eret had only a brief moment to glance around unsure, wondering just how he had gotten into this situation, before he sighed resigned and climbed up to fit himself snuggly into the seat behind Ruffnut. The saddle was only made for one rider but Stoick the previous owner had been a very big man, and although Eret was big too there was still plenty of space for Ruffnut to fit her lean body in comfortably. After a little shifting and wiggling Eret tentatively placed his arms around the feisty blond Viking in front of him held the handles, and he tried not to notice how her warm backside fit nicely up against him.

"Up Skullcrusher," he said suddenly feeling rather hot despite the damp coolness of the grey morning. The powerful beast shifted under them and leaped up into the air to follow Stormfly and her riders.

They rode for a while in an uncomfortable silence. Eret kept shuffling around in his seat so as not to put too much pressure on Ruffnut. His mind couldn't erase the feel of her cool fingers sliding and squeezing along his most sensitive skin. The thoughts of the encounter they had shared left him half hard all morning. Riding above the clouds the sun was now out fully and it really was a warm day for this time of year. Eret had begun to sweat. Ruffnut filled his senses, he could feel her body. He could smell her hair (a faint flower sent). This supple young girl was a mere nineteen years old. He was much older at twenty five. He was a captain, with his own boat and crew that he was responsible for, and now after his run in with Drago's army there was a very real threat that the soldiers may come after him. It had been made plain by Drago that he was out of favor and scheduled for execution. This was why he wanted to get back to his boat so fast, if the armies found his crew before he did, they could all very well be dead. Gaining the trust of the new Berk chief, had made Hiccup a valuable friend and ally, but Eret did not want to do anything that may place him out of favor. Beginning a sexually heated affair with Hiccup's childhood friend may not be the best move. But then she shifted and her firm buttocks pressed harder against his groin making him groan softly as his cock pulsed despite his efforts at control. He moved again trying to shift further away. He held the handles tighter because he did not trust himself to refrain from holding her tight against his now throbbing groin, from sliding his large hands over her chest. He wanted to feel her small firm breasts against the palms of his hands, to feel her nipples harden to little peaks as he tweaked them. He shook his head realizing the fantasy had gotten ahold of him again. He couldn't get distracted. They were heading into a dangerous situation. He shifted again feeling much more full in his cock. She had to feel him. How could she not.

"Will you knock it off" her deep sexy voice said sharply. "You keep squirming around like you are sitting on hot coals." She half turned in her seat to try and look at him over her shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He said clearing his throat.

"Don't be silly I like the feeling of you all hard and big all pressed up against me, just quite squirming so much and enjoy it. It's nice to know I can make you all hot and bothered while you are awake too." She flashed him a half grin and wiggled her backside against him. He groaned out loud this time and pressed firmly back against her, making her take a quick breath. His cock throbbed to full now that it was getting attention. And Eret nervously decided that he better nip this situation in the butt before it got totally out of hand.

"Look Ruff," he said trying to sound gentle, "it's obviously that I'm attracted to you physically…"

"Well duh?" she said interrupting him, "Of course you are. I'm stunning and sexy as hell." He hid a grin at her back.

"But we can't have a relationship, it just won't work, I've got a lot of responsibilities now and….."

"Oh Bla bla bla, it doesn't matter what's going on in your life, you don't deny yourself love. You need love to live."

"Um Ruffnut, I don't love you. I'm sorry but I don't." He winced at her strong passionate words. People did not say such things where he came from.

"You say that now, but you do. And you will say it to me in the future. I can wait, I'm not going anywhere." She wiggled her sweet ass against him again to punctuate the statement.

"Gods! You have got to stop doing that, I'm so distracted by you that I can't think straight." He had shifted his arm from the handle to hold her firmly around the waist in an effort to keep her still. The effect was electric. She shivered and leaned her head back against his chest, pressing her chest out.

"I want you to touch me. I want to feel you clasping me so hard like you did last night, when you lost control."

"What? I never lost control…"

"You were holding me so hard I have bruises on my wrist" she said lifting her hand to show him over her shoulder, "and you were so passionate when you came that you bit me"

"I have never….. I bit you?" he said frowning Ruffnut twisted around more moving her shoulder back. She reached up with her hand and slipped the tunic low exposing her smooth creamy white neck and shoulder. Eret's first thought was to bend his head and nuzzle her skin smelling her, but he restrained. Them he noticed the circular purple bruise on her shoulder. He ran his large fingers softly over it feeling the swollen area under the skin. He stuttered

"I, I, I, I'm sorry for this…. I have never ever…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He continued to run small circles over it with the tips of his fingers.

"Good" Ruff stated "I'm glad you have never, and apology accepted. And it didn't hurt it turned me on even more, so stop fretting. Just try and do what Astrid said 'just ride and don't think'. My friend is very smart you know." He chuckled to himself and this time did not try to resist as her lowered his mouth to her skin and kissed her bruise lightly. "Ooo that's nice" Ruff said her deep voice getting husky "but sorry that's all the fun you get for now. We have to rescue Barf and you are going to help me, so I need to know everything you can tell me about the trappers, their boat, the traps they use, their weapons, anything and everything you can tell me. So get your head in the game." Eret chuckled again impressed how she switched so quickly and focused on the problem at hand and very neatly pushing all of his concerns aside. This woman was a huge tease, turn on and also a complex warrior, not to be trifled with. She was a challenge and he was intrigued.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't have to fly very much longer before they spotted a ship. A ship much larger than Eret's was. With four tall wooden masts, and a hull that looked to be the size of a bewilderbeast. The ship was impressive. They circled high above in the cloud line hoping to stay out of sight when they discussed their options. The winds were low enough today that they could be heard from one dragon to the other.

"That's a big ship. I'm guessing there may be up to as many as forty men on board. The deck will be lined with canons. And the dragons will be held below decks, probably still passed out. Trappers like to reshoot the sleeping dart every so often during the ride."

"Looks like we can't expect too much help from Barf and Belch then" Astrid said looking more worried.

"I think stealth may be our best bet. Can you distract them with Stormfly? That way Tuff and I can sneak aboard and search for our dragon. We can get all the darts out while you guys keep them busy on top." Ruffnut suggested.

"Yah then when they are awake we will just blast out way out!" Tuffnut agreed.

"I don't like it, you guys will be basically alone with that whole crew" Astrid said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yah but they won't even know we are there, if you distract them properly. We will just get our boys and get the hell out." Ruffnut said again looking ernest.

"It's not a good plan, too much could go wrong" Eret said agreeing with Astrid.

"Well it's not like we have a better idea or any other options" Tuffnut was saying "look just drop us in the water near the front of the ship I saw ropes trailing in the water there. Ruff and I will climb aboard sneak to the holding pens and free our dragon. Short simple and easy. Right? Just make sure they don't see us drop in, and then don't get caught yourselves."

"You know the water has to be close to freezing, that nice refreshing dip might put you into hypothermia" Eret countered back "your no good to anyone if you can't move cause your frozen"

"Ha, you forget we are from Berk. We swim all year long. We break through the ice just for a nice splash around." Ruff said proudly. "We can handle a quick swim in this water"

"Ok now you are just bragging" he said against the back of her neck, his warm breath causing the hairs on her arms to rise.

"I can't think of another way to do this. Someone will have to get on that boat. It makes sense that you two go. Barf and Belch know you best, and Stormfly and Skullcrusher will respond better with us. No sense breaking up those teams. I think we should go with a surprise attack. I'll dive bomb them with Stormfly, so they will be watching me from above. Eret you and the twins come in low over the water maybe they won't notice you till the last second. Drop them as close as you can, then attack the boat. Cause as much confusion as you can so they will have cover and then you and I will beat it out of there as fast as we can. What does everyone think?"

"Ya, let's do it." Tuff agreed.

"I'm in." Ruff said.

"I still don't like it but it's the best we can do with what we've got. That's assuming that nothing goes wrong." Eret frowned "Alright lets go then and get out of here before they even know what hit them" He hovered still on his dragon while Tuffnut leapt across and stood on the back of Skullcrusher. He held Eret's shoulders for balance as they turned and headed out a ways to start their approach from low and far off. "Be careful" he called to Astrid "Hiccup would kill me if anything happened to you." He grinned and saluted her as they dove down at an angle.

Astrid continued to circle above watching Skullcrusher disappear then she spotted him again a short ways off skimming the water's edge moving fast to the ship. She took a deep breath. "It's now or never girl! Let's go go go!" She turned the dragon into a sharp dive heading straight for the boat and let out her war cry as they charged from the sky. Holding her battle axe above her head she looked like a wild banshee. She saw the crew pointing and running for the canons. "Hold, Hold, just a little longer. NOW girl!" she shrieked and Stormfly let out a blast and hit the canon closest to them they dodged and waved at the nets shooting at her and circled closely again blasting at one of the masts. It cracked and splinters flew everywhere as it exploded from the dragons shot. The men on board were shouting and running.

"Get her, reload the canon. Put out the fire!" She smiled happy at the chaos she had caused. She swept up high again avoiding another net flying at her, just as she spotted Skullcrusher skimming along the edge of the water. The twins were not on the dragon. 'Be safe' she thought quickly to herself. Eret was circling and gave her a quick thumbs up sign before he dove with his dragon again and blasted a nice firey whole in the deck.

The twins had dropped safely into the water at the front of the boat and had each grabbed a trailing rope. They hoisted themselves up the ropes quickly towards the deck. "Gods that was freezing" Ruffnut whispered shivering. "Who's idea was this again?"

"Yours" her brother hissed back through clenched teeth that he held tightly together to keep them from chattering. They reached the deck and rose up to carefully peer over the railing. The deck was in chaos, as they had hoped for. Crew members ran everywhere, dousing the fires, reloading the canons and watching the sky. It was the perfect distraction and Ruff and Tuff quickly leapt over the railing and hid crouching behind a roll of netting. Tuff elbowed her and gestured to the staircase that could be seen leading below deck just a few feet away from them. Ruff quickly nodded and they glanced around waiting for the coast to be clear.

"This is just like the general said. If we only took one of their dragons then the riders would have to follow and try to get them back."

"Ha ha now we will have all of their dragons and the riders too."

"Right lad! It's a good day to be at sea" Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other startled. Her eyebrow rose in question.  
>"Trap?" she mouthed the word at her brother. He shrugged in response, then nodded. He gestured with his head to the stairs again and they quickly darted down them into the darkened hull. The dragon holding area was basically a large pit with dragons just piled up on top of each other. Red dart could be seen sticking everywhere out of them. Tuffnut hissed through his teeth again whispering<p>

"fifteen maybe twenty dragons here." They jumped over the edge of the stairs and knelt behind some boxes as a couple of crew members came down the steps closely behind them. They had handfuls of dart and the blow tubes and then started shooting them into each and every dragon down there. Ruff and Tuff looked at each other and shook their heads in unison. It wasn't time to make themselves known just yet. The crew members left shortly and Ruff and Tuff quickly jumped the boxes and started looking for their dragon. They started pulling darts out of each and every dragon they passed as they went. Barf and Belch were in the far part of the holding cell, a gronkle and skrill were passed out on top of them. With some shoving and pushing they were able to get their faces out in the open. The dragon heads remained slack and Ruff hugged her boy as Tuff crawled over them pulling out every dart he could find.

"It's ok Boy, we are here. We will get you guys out of here." She whispered Just then a large commotion could be heard on deck. There was cheering and shouting.

"That's it lads, put your back into it! Rope them in" the men could be heard shouting in unison "Pull! Pull!" and then there was two nasty thuds heard side by side on the deck. Light shone through the cracks of the huge swinging bay doors that opened to the deck above allowing captured dragons to be easily dropped down into the hull where she was now. She climbed up on the backs of sleeping dragons and peaked through. She could see Astrid and Stormfly all tangled in ropes, pinned to the deck, and beside them Eret and Skullcrusher in a similar fate. Large men held both dragon's heads down and their mouths closed. And others stood surrounding the two riders holding weapons at the ready.

"Aw shit," she whispered harshly "this is bad" peeking out again.

"You don't know the half of it" a deep voice said behind her and she felt something hard poke her in the back. "Come on lets go" Ruffnut turned facing her captor, out of the corner of her eye she caught a quick glimpse of her brother ducking down out of sight behind the gronkles large hide. The pushy man started nudging her towards the stair case again. Ruff heard a large voice bellowing above.

"Where is the third one! Three Dragons equals three riders." He grabbed Eret by the face and yelled at him. "Tell me where the other rider is, I know there is one."

"Sorry but it's just my friend and I here. Maybe you should count again. You can count, can't you?" The large man growled and shoved Eret hard to the ground backwards. Ruffnut's captor piped up from behind her.

"I've found her Captain, she was down with the dragons trying to get the zippleback out" The crewman shoved her forward again and caused her to trip and fall landing close to Eret. He looked at her questioningly and she gave the smallest shake of her head and a smirk. Astrid caught it too and seemed to relax a tiny bit.

"Let us go." She demanded "You have no right to hold us! We just want our dragon back and we will leave." The ship Captain walked slowly over to her eyeing her as he went.

"Such a mouth, on such a pretty young thing. My crew will teach you some manners" He ran a finger down her cheek. Astrid jerked away.

"Don't touch me" she spat at him, and tried to kick him as her legs were unbound. The captain lifted his knee to block her swift kick, then shoved her in the shoulders causing her to fall backwards landing hard on her back, her hands tied tightly beneath her.

"Hmmm feisty too, on your back is where you should be, where all women should be. You two will provide such sport for my crew. They really have been getting restless lately. What luck that the dragon riders are women." He grinned wickedly and turned to Ruffnut. "Ah another pretty one, a bit skinny though" he grabbed her by her upper arm and hoisted her to standing again. "Will you be nicer than your friend? Hmm? You look like you might you might be fun on your knees." He ran his fingers up her shoulder to her neck. From the ground Eret shouted and fought against his ropes.

"Leave her alone, leave them both alone" A crew member kicked him sharply in the back of the head, causing him to moan.

"Don't interrupt!" the Captain commanded as he tightened his fingers around Ruffnut's neck. Ruffnut started laughing at him.

"You know what happened to the last man who touched me without permission? I buried him alive. And I was being nice to him. You, I won't be so kind to" The Captain tightened his grip making her voice more course. "You have no idea the big mistake you are making" her laughter was a wheeze now from the pressure he placed on her neck and she felt woozy like she might pass out.

"How dare you threaten me? You little imp, don't waste my time. You are nothing but a toy for my crew. Here you go lads you can have them now. Nice days work, now you have earned your reward." Eret started struggling again and had jumped up to his knees and lunged at the crew member closest to him. A large man circled behind Ruffnut and hooked her elbows holding her tight, while another had grabbed Astrid and dragged her over to the mast and was tying her hands above her head. Both girls were screaming and fighting with all of their strength. Eret had managed to knock his one captor out and was on his feet facing a pack. He swung out with his legs knocking another two away. But three men tackled him and he flew back onto the ground again.

"Ruffnut" he called out. She met his eyes. She looked wild and feral. "Get away, just go overboard swim for it. Astrid!" he smirked "I'm reminded of something your boyfriend said the second time I met him. Wooden boat! Big Ocean!"

"My thoughts exactly!" she yelled back. "Get away from me!" She drew in and kicked a man hard in the chest as he tried to reach out and touch her. He stumbled back but drew out his knife and advanced to her again.

"Hold her legs lads she's got some power there." Two men grabbed each of Astrid's legs preventing her from kicking again and the man with the knife came forward again. He slowly slid the knife up her shirt causing a rip in the front. Astrid screamed and spit in his face.

"Get off her" Ruffnut screamed fighting against her own captor. He held her tightly by the elbows behind her. But years of fighting with her brother had taught her exactly what to do. She dropped her weight knowing her would hold her up and she flipped her legs up and kicked him hard in the face breaking his nose in the process. He let her go and stumbled backwards. She whipped out her knife and ran to Astrid. A man tried to block her and she used him as leverage grabbing his outstretched arms and kicking up and over him to land near her friend. She threw her knife to the mast cutting the rope holding Astrid's hands. With her hands free Astrid punched hard the surprised man in front of her who held the knife, catching it from him as her fell back. She tossed the knife to Ruffnut and retrieved her battle axe from where it had fallen near her dragon. The girls fell back to back as they eyed the attackers who now circled them.

"Impressive, well done. Maybe you are not as useless as you seem." The Captain addressed them "but there is nowhere for you to go. Give up your weapons and maybe we will be gentle with you." From where he was held on the ground Eret laughed.

"She's right, you are making a huge mistake. These are the riders who went up against Drago and defeated him. These women are Vikings from Berk, Astrid is a engaged to their chief, and Ruffnut is one of their finest warriors, and I am Eret son of Eret finest dragon rider around, ally of Berk and their new chief. And you will have the whole dragon rider nation down on you if you hurt any of us." The captain looked shocked for a second.

"So the rumors are true then. Drago is defeated. Eret son of Eret…. hmmm yes I have heard of you. Turned traitor have you and become a dragon lover? So be it. You sealed your own fate." He pulled out a long knife from his belt and advanced to where Eret lay pinned.

Suddenly the swing door on the deck blasted open engulfed in flames throwing a few men aside as it did. Dragons of all sorts came climbing out of the holding pen, with Tuffnut sitting on his dragon's head.

'Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time waking some of them up". The dragons ran across the deck chasing men as they went spitting fire at those who tried to fight back. Stormfly ran to the girls knocking the men out of the way, and they lept up on her back. She flung her tail around whipping deadly spikes at the group of men. A monsterous nightmare set it's self on fire and ran to free Skullcrusher, the ropes holding him burning away quickly. Skullcrusher nudged Eret up helping him to stand. The men charged at him again. Ruffnut leapt off of Stormfly and ran to help, tackling the closest one to the ground from behind. He jumped up and turned to grab at her. She was too fast and was off him and climbing up the mast before he could grab her. The crewman followed her closely reaching for her leg to try and tug her down again. The flames were catching and the ship was quickly becoming engulfed. The crew scattered, some throwing buckets of water on the rising flames, others lowering small boats off the side into the water. Eret climbed up on his dragon and quickly took flight circling up beside the top of the mast to where Ruffnut now clung trying to kick her pursuer in the face. Eret came close and reached out a hand to her clasping her slippery fingers. She grasp him too, but as he tried to pull her to him the crew member hooked her ankle and yanked her down hard. Time seemed to move in slow motion as her fingers slipped away, and she whispered his name as she fell he watched her face panic as her tried to reach her. Her eyes squeezed shut just seconds before she crashed into the hard wooden deck. Her brother came running over and crouched by her side. He glared up at Eret and then tried to help her up but she couldn't stand.

"We have to go now!" Astrid yelled from above.

"She can't walk, and she can't ride!" Tuffnut yelled back.

"We'll get her" she called back and the deadly nadder gently picked up Ruffnut in her claws and swooped away, Ruffnut's head hanging back her eyes closed.

"Get on your dragon, I'll cover you. Get up in the air, fast!" Eret yelled to Tuffnut. Tuffnut just glared at him again but quickly jumped on the one head of the zippleback, and he was up following the dragon holding his sister. All the other dragons from the ship escaped flying off in different directions, but some chose to follow where the riders and the dragons went, as they headed away from the destroyed flaming smoking ship behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

When he closed his eyes all he could see in his mind was her falling. She had slipped through his fingers and he had watched her plummet to the hard wooden deck below. It was his fault, it was his fault. The thought repeated itself in his head. And now they were beating a hasty retreat away from the burning ship hoping that it was not following them. The smoke plumes were still visible on the horizon behind them. He carefully watched the riders with the dragons in front of him. Astrid sat on Stormfly leading the way, every few seconds she would glance behind them and then glance down at Ruffnut being carried in her dragon's claws. Tuffnut crouched behind Astrid on Stormfly. After their takeoff from the ship's deck it had soon become apparent that Tuffnut could not fly the zippleback by himself and he had jumped over to ride on Stormfly during their hasty retreat. His dragon was following closely behind them though. Each head kept sniffing near Ruffnut, and her brother never took his eyes off her either. He kept up a constant stream of chatter to her as they flew. Everyone was tense and nervous, concentrating on getting away. They had flown for over an hour now and Eret was more worried about Ruffnut. Every once in a while he would see her head roll to one side or her hand bend in close to herself before flopping out again and these little signs of life thrilled him but she was still too quiet and she needed help. He glanced around him at the five or six dragons that had decided to come with them in wonder. Then he called out to his companions

"Maybe we should try and stop somewhere. I'm worried about Ruffnut"

"She's not yours to worry about" Tuffnut called harshly over his shoulder.

"I think we should try to get further away. We need to find somewhere safe before we can really stop. They will probably try to follow us. I wish we could get back to Berk, but I think we are about three days away from there." With Astrid's urging the strong nadder increased her flapping and took off at a faster pace all the dragons easily matched her speed. Eret slumped down in his seat feeling useless and unsure.

They rode for a while longer when Eret spotted something below them in the distance. The vessel appeared small from so far off but he would have recognized it anywhere it's double front masts and spreading sails were distinct to his ship only. They had found it! It was his ship! And his crew! They appeared to be moving at a good speed whipping briskly across the water. They would be safer now, everyone could rest, Ruffnut could get help and they also would have his crew around to help protect them if the rival ship was somehow able to track them. Yelling to them he happily pointed

"Do you see? Can you see them? It's my ship! We can stop there. Oh you clever dragons" Eret leaned over and scratched at Skullcrusher roughly on the chin where he liked it. "You were tracking them even when I had forgotten about it." Astrid glanced ahead to where he was pointing.

"Are you sure that is your ship?" she called. He nodded back to her proudly.

"No doubt about it. That is my ship."

"Are they going to be happy to see you? They haven't seen you in, what, about a week or so now, since you were plucked off the boat and carried away." Astrid frowned over at him. "And are they going to be happy with you showing up riding a dragon, and bringing nine dragons with you?" Eret then frowned too.

"They might think they are under attack, maybe I better fly in first to talk to them." He urged Skullcrusher ahead of the group and began to fly lower heading to his ship.

He landed with a thud in the middle of the deck. His crew came out to circle around him and stare as he climbed off the big dragon. A voice from the back piped up,

"Well look who finally decided to come back, and riding a great big dragon too mind ya. Had a nice vacation did ya?"Eret recognized Grent his first mate and greeted the elderly man with a big smile as they clasp the forearms of each other in greeting. "Glad to see you are well Captain" Grent eyed Skullcrusher dubiously "I imagine you have some things to tell us"

"Yes there is much to tell, but first we need to help my companions. They are our allies now, and personally they are my friends, one of them is wounded badly." He said to Grent. The first mate nodded to him and then began directing people to gather medical supplies while Eret turned to address the rest of the crew. "I have news Lads. Drogo is no more." This statement silenced everyone on deck. "We are officially out of the dragon trapping business" after another brief silence there was a burst of cheering. "We are allies with the new chief of Berk and all of their dragons and their dragon riders too. I will tell you everything that has gone on, and believe me there is much to say, but for now our allies need our help, and so do their dragons. If any of you in my crew cannot agree to these changes now is the time to step forward and say so." Eret paused waiting. No on in his crew moved. "So be it" he said and he raised both arms to signal to Astrid where she and Stormfly were circling above. The great dragon circled low to the deck and Tuffnut jumped down and reached up to lower his sister from Stromfly's claws with the help of a few crew members who had rushed to his side. The dragon landed and her rider hoped off rushing to Ruffnut's side as well. All over the deck the other dragon's thumped and landed causing some of the boat crew to look nervous. But everyone was watching Ruffnut. Astrid cradled her head on her legs and Tuffnut quickly covered her with a blanket that someone had given to him. He reached out to hold his sisters hand as he spoke,

"Hey sis can you hear me? Are you ok?" Ruffnut's eyes fluttered as she tried to open them, her head rolled to one side as she whispered.

"Where is he? Where is he?" she tried to reach up with weak hands. Astrid shushed her back down.

"Try and rest. Don't move yet. Where is who? Who do you want, your brother?" Ruffnut squeezed her brother's hand and brought it close to her cheek, but shook her head no. Eret who had been standing at the edge of the crowd watching nervously felt his heart flutter a bit and he took a step closer and knelt down beside her to, gaining a frown from her brother.

"Ruffnut, are you ok?" he asked her quietly. Ruffnut rolled her head towards him this time but her eyes remained closed.

"Where is he? Where is he?" she was becoming more agitated.

"Who? Where is who?" Astrid asked her again.

"My dragon" the words came out in a bare whisper. Tuff jumped up calling the zippleback over to them and the long snake like heads came up near Ruffnut. Her dragon head Barf sniffed at her face then lay beside her as she rolled to him and wrapped one arm over him. "We got you boy" she said to him "told ya we would get you out." Then her arm slipped off and she seemed to slacken again.

"Make way, move back please, we need to move her to a bunk and get her looked at" Grent came up beside Ruffnut with a makeshift stretcher and slowly they carefully lifted her onto it.

"Grent is a fine healer, he will take good care of Ruffnut" Eret told Tuffnut and Astrid.

"We'll take her to the captain's quarters, it's the largest bed and it's private too. Young miss can you help me?"

"And me, I'm coming too" her twin stated and together they carried her to the captains quarters below deck, Astrid and Tuffnut never leaving her side. Eret took a deep breath as he watched her go, rubbed his face with his hands, then he turned to face his crew.

"Alright let's start at the beginning when that Deadly Nadder over there snatched me off this deck."Eret started as he pointed to Stormfly. Over the next little bit Eret related to his crew everything that he had gone through, ending with their daring rescue and then barely escaping with their heads. Everyone listened entranced as he ended his story and started giving orders again.

"That's it lads, I've been trying to get back here to make sure that all of your sorry necks are safe to. But these are troubled times ahead of us, best we be careful. So I want double watches from now on. Keep an eye out for each other. Wisker you check net supplies, Savy and Dolla you two check the launchers and restock them, Tumbler check food supplies and start fishing. That other crew may come after us so we will be prepared. We are gonna make a run lads fast as we can to Berk. There we will establish our alliance, make a permanent berth. Our future will be looking up once we get there."

"How do you know our future will be so good once we get there? Eh Captain?" one of his crew mumbled. Eret threw his arm over the grouchy crew member's shoulder and pulled him roughly close to him.

"Because I said so, is that clear?" the crewmember just nodded from under the heavy pressure of Eret's thick arm. "Lads you will like Berk, plenty of food, nice little village, and their young Chief is stubborn relentless and crazy, but also loyal and would do anything to protect his people. The waters there are clear and the wind is strong and sharp in our sails. Plus the village has some of the finest robust women warriors around and with the women of Berk outnumbering the men, I'm sure quite a few of them would be happy to make friends with some lonely shore bound sailor who is new to their village". This last comment was met with boisterous cheers. "Now tighten those sails, hold the rudder fast, we set our course for north east. Speed gentlemen, speed from our fast ship. Make me proud and get us to Berk."

Eret left the deck content with the knowledge that his orders would be followed exactly, and he made his way to his private quarters where he knew that Ruffnut was being tended. He heard soft voices inside and he paused bracing himself. He took a deep breath and raised his fist, but before he could knock he heard Ruffnut scream out and he burst the door open and went flying into the room. He saw her stretched out on his bed most of her clothes had been removed to properly assess the extent of her injuries. Astrid was by her head holding her across her chest as Ruffnut lifted her head and strained against her screaming again. Tuffnut was holding her left upper arm pulling back at the elbow and Grent had a hold of her left wrist and was pulling in the opposite direction. Eret noticed the unnatural curve where her forearm was broken and felt a little woozy himself.

"Just a little bit more" Grent said. "We have got to make sure these bones are set straight before we strap it. One more pull. Ready?" The men leaned away from each other again and slowly the arm started to look straight. Ruffnut screamed again and Eret gritted his teeth at her pain. Grent felt the bones in her arm rolling them in his fingers making Ruffnut moan and turn her head.

"I'm gonna barf" and she retched in her throat.

"Eret! Get that bowl. Fast!" he jumped and ran to the bedside holding the bowl below her turned head and watched her face turn pale. Faint sweat appeared on her brow.

"Grent she doesn't look so good." He said worriedly to his first mate. The sailor ignored him to continue bracing her now straight arm wrapping it tight against a board.

"Well you wouldn't look so hot either if you had been dropped out of the sky by SOMEBODY!" Tuffnut sneered at him. Eret glared at his turned back, but then turned back to watch Ruffnut. She turned her face back and rested her head on the pillow. He could see a big nasty bruise on the left side of her face. It looked like it might creep down to her cheek. Her left shoulder was scrapped up pretty good and slowly oozed blood. He glanced down the rest of her body but couldn't see much she wore only her thin under tunic and her long thin legs stretched out at the bottom. There were bruises on her knees and her left ankle looked disturbingly swollen and was turning a dark angry purple.

"Grent what about her ankle there?" he asked. The old sailor glanced briefly then said

"Get some pillows under that. Lift her leg up high if you can. Get some snow or ice if there is some floating near, and put it on her ankle." Eret seemed to feel better with a job to do and he quickly left to gather the supplies. Upon his return he piled up the pillows at the end of the bed and then gingerly lifted her thin white leg up onto the stack. The under tunic sliding up her thigh with his movements caught his attention, and he stared at the soft skin there. He then heard a grunt and glanced up at the seething look from her brother. He blushed and put the ice pack on her foot backing away.

"I'll be out on the deck if you need anything" He glanced once more at her now sleeping face then turned and walked out, leaving the three behind to continue tending her.

Eret stood at the bow of his ship in the twilight. The air remained very crisp and the stars that were starting to show shone clear. He heard soft footsteps approaching him and he turned to see Astrid.

"She's asking for you." Eret made a pained face.

"Like Tuffnut would let me go anywhere near her. He blames me you know. And he's right it is my fault."

"I saw that sailor pull her down, it was not your fault. Now she is asking for you, are you going got see her or not?" Astrid put her hands on her hips.

"It's not a good idea, I think." He turned back to face the water, leaning into the ropes that ran down to the deck. Astrid gave him a disappointed look.

"I guess I'm wasting my breath here." Astrid huffed then turned to stomp away.

"Wait! Astrid! How is she?"

"Go see for yourself!" she called back over her shoulder. But he didn't, instead he spent the night up on deck with the crew members on watch, letting the guilt he felt surround him like the cold night air.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruffnut awoke to gentle rocking. It took her a moment to remember that she was on board a ship, Eret's ship. She remembered bits and pieces of how they got here from yesterday. With her eyes still closed she took inventory of herself. 'Gods' she thought to herself 'everything hurts.' The left side of her face pulsed and throbbed feeling swollen, her neck was stiff, her shoulder was sore and feeling sticky and itchy, her ribs hurt only every time she took a breath, her stomach felt queasy, and her knees were aching. Her ankle throbbed and felt tight and she could tell that it was swollen to, but the ice packs they had been placing on it all night helped to numb the pain. The worst was her wrist, and she now cautiously opened her eyes to peer down at her arm. It was wrapped in tight leather strips and braced against a flat piece of wood running along her arm. It hurt badly and she knew that the pain from it would keep her from sleeping any longer. Slowly she rose up in the bed to sit. Her head felt the rocking of the ship more so now and she suddenly wanted to be out in the fresh air. She glanced to the chair beside the bed where her brother now slept, and then noticed Astrid on a pallet on the floor as well. She smiled. And then being as quiet as she could she hoisted herself up out of bed and began her slow hobble to the deck.

As Eret was paced back towards the bow of the boat he wrapped his cloak tighter around him to block out the chilly dawn air, when he heard a noise. It was a scraping sound then a quiet thump coming from the far side of his boat. He rounded the bridge walls to see Ruffnut, dressed in nothing but her tunic dragging herself along the edge of the hull. She could barely hold on with only one working arm and the wooden splint scrapped along the edge of the boat as she tried to lift herself enough to drag her swollen foot after her. He stood shocked for a second before he advanced to her.

"What in the name of Thor do you think you are doing woman?" His comment caused her to turn and she lost her balance and started to fall towards him. He caught her under the arms, then realized she couldn't stand anyway he swept her legs up too and held her cradle style against his chest. Holding her close gave him a perfect view of her chest easily visible through the thin chemise she had on. Her hard dark pink nipples tightened in the cold air and stood straight and erect against the barely there fabric. He pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, shaking away lustful feelings and frowned at her exasperated. "Are you trying to get hurt more then you are? Why are you out here on deck, and with no clothes on to say the least? It must be at least ten, fifteen degrees out here. Are you mad?" She leaned in to rest her head heavily on his chest as if the effort to hold it up was tiring, and she sighed.

"Oh you are nice and warm" With a grunt Eret sat on a box holding Ruffnut on his lap and slung his cloak over her covering her up. He looked into her ocean blue eyes as he slid her hair back off her cheek so he could look at her bruise. "Don't" she said forcefully.

"Don't what, exactly?"

"Don't apologize. I don't want to hear it. It was that creep who was chasing me, not you."  
>"I am sorry though, I'm sorry you are hurting."<p>

"What gave you that idea? I don't feel pain" she said with false bravado. "Now carry me over to see my dragon, I miss him." Eret stood again chuckling as he did, and carried her over to where the zippleback lay snoozing among several other dragons in the middle of the deck. The sailors on deck watched them, amazed. He carefully lowered her to sit beside her dragon as she crooned and talked to him. The beast rose up to nuzzle against her as she half hugged him. Then she lay her head down against him leaning her body on him and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired? Let's go inside. You need more rest." He bent to pick her up.

"Not yet" she said pushing his hands away. "in a few more minutes"

After a while she allowed Eret to scoop her up again and carry her back to his chambers. Her face lay near his neck and he liked the feel of her hot breath against him and her warm body as she snuggled against his chest. He tried very hard not to look down at her soft teasing breasts. "You smell good" she whispered near his skin. Then she turned and pressed her lips against the pulse in his neck that was now picking up speed. She opened her lips and her small warm tongue pressed against his vein. He gasped and his cock went rock hard. He had to stop and lean against the wall outside the door to the room for a second or two. "Mmmm you taste good too." She murmured against him, "Salty like the sea."

"Stop that, are you crazy?" just then the door to the room flew open and Astrid and Tuffnut came running out.

"Oh" Astrid stopped in her tracks "there you are." She quickly took in Ruffnut's lack of clothes, the cloak and Eret's reddening face. "We couldn't find you, we were worried".

"I'm ok, I just wanted to see my dragon, and now I want to sleep some more" She chose to ignore the fact that she had to be carried. Astrid grinned at her friend and held open the door so Eret could go in and gently lay her back down in the bunk.

After she was settled again and Astrid tried to coax her into eating something, Eret made his way out of the room. In the dark corridor outside the room he met Tuffnut. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in waiting. Eret held his hand up in a 'stop' fashion

"Look Tuffnut, I …." But Tuffnut cut him off.

"It's simple, you hurt her. And no one is allowed to hurt her, so now just stay the hell away from her. Got it?" He leaned forward menacing "Or I will hurt you" and he stomped away "with my face!" he called angrily over his shoulder. Eret stared after him shaking his head.

Back on deck again Eret's crew had started assembling for the day. More often than not the crew would meet on the deck in the early morning for the first meal of the day. Today was a bit tricky though as most of the deck was covered in lounging dragons. The men managed some space and set out tables where they could. As Captain he sat up on a high ledge and surveyed them. He noticed something unusual about them today though, they looked…. neat. This scruffy bunch was all clean shaved, in fresh clothes some had even tied their hair back. Some looked like they had attempted to even brush their hair. Boots were shiny, socks matched, and buttons were done up to the top. Eret puzzled about this for a bit then laughed out loud as he realized what all of the effort was for. At that moment Astrid joined them up on deck, and his men were a flurry of activity to assist her. One pulled up a stool for her, another brought her a drink, and a third got her a plate of food. It made Eret laugh out loud again.

"Gents, where are my manners? Yesterday we were so busy that I did not get to properly introduce you to our guests" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tuffnut come up onto deck as well. "This lovely young lady before you (who you all may remember from my kidnapping) is Astrid fiancée to the new chief of Berk." A couple of disappointed grunts could be heard from them. "And over here is Tuffnut one of Berks finest dragon riders, his sister is Ruffnut, and is equally a fierce dragon rider. They are all my personal guests and I know you will all treat them well" He stood and bowed to Astrid and Tuffnut where he now sat beside her. "May I also present my crew, Grent, my first mate, whom you both met yesterday." They nodded to each other. "And these lads closest to you are Tumbler, Whisker, Savy, and Dolla to name a few" Astrid gave them a winning smile. The sailors seated beside Tuffnut started asking him questions about his sister.

"So is your sister engaged too?"

"Does she like sailors?"

"Would she like some company?"

"How can I get her to like me?" Tuffnut just looked at them all confused

"You want to know about Ruffnut? What are you all crazy?" Eret watched amused by it all.

Later in the day it soon became apparent that Ruffnut was not going to allow them to confine her to bed. She was caught trying to sneak up to the deck again three more times.

"You can't make me stay here!" She yelled at Tuffnut and Grent who were assisting her back into bed again. Eret hovered near the door.

"I think maybe she is feeling better, perhaps some fresh air might do her some good?" Tuffnut just glared over at him. But Grent seemed to consider it.

"Perhaps, because keeping her here doesn't seem to be helping at all. But if Ruffnut is to be out of bed she will need constant company, and a crutch I don't want her walking on that ankle at all. And she is only allowed out for a few minutes at a time." From the bed Eret heard Ruffnut laugh and say

"Yes I am totally winning!" Tuffnut just gave Eret a dirty look.

"I'll arrange those things myself Grent" and Eret turned to leave. He found Tumbler and Dolla and assigned them to be Ruffnut's personal assistants (much to their joy) and he sent them off looking for something suitable to make a crutch out of.

Ruffnut and Astrid basked in the crew's attention, as the men stumbled over themselves to talk to the women or wait on their every need. They sat on some boxes near the stern by the wheel well surrounded by men. 'I really need to get them to shore more often' Eret thought to himself 'Seems like they have never seen a woman before'. He overheard some of their conversation as he passed.

"Yes I'm going to marry Hiccup. Yes he is the new Chief of Berk. No I'm not going to change my mind soon, but thanks for asking" Eret watched a heartbroken man slump and back out of the crowd as the attention shifted to Ruffnut again, as she was drilled with questions.

"No I'm not engaged. Am I involved with anyone? Well no, not yet." This was met with many positive murmurings. "Am I interested in anyone? Well Yes. And yes he is onboard this boat. I'm sorry everyone but Eret son of Eret is the man of my dreams." There was a stunned pause and then laughing from the crew, which irritated the evesdropping Eret.

'And why is that funny?' he thought to himself.

"Aww you don't want him miss."

"Ya not sure he is suitable for any woman"

"Ya he's as…." The last man never finished as he looked up and saw his captain staring hard at him "uh eve'ning Cap'ain, we was just chatting to these nice ladies."

"Yes I heard." Every man scattered, now having something else very important to do. Astrid laughed out loud and hopped off her box and wandered away.

"Eret son of Eret" Ruffnut whispered in her deep sexy voice.

"Ah yes?" He cleared his throat.

"Since you have scared off all of my nice helpers, I guess you will have to take me back to my bunk." And she slowly eased off her seat.

"Right sure" He stood to the side ready to assist her if needed as she stubbornly did everything herself. He watched her wince and shuffle but she would bat his hands away if he reached out to her.

"I can do it," She snipped at him, her voice rose, giving away how much pain she really was feeling. They took their time heading back down to his quarters.

Once inside the room she turned and tried to catch him in an embrace, but he remembered Tuffnut's warning, and caught her arms to push her off as he turned away. He was not afraid of what Tuffnut might do to him, but he respected family and his brotherly loyalty. And Tuffnut was right, all her injuries were his fault. And if he was listing all the other reasons to keep away from Ruffnut there was still the few years difference in their age and the precarious alliance he felt with Berk and he very much wanted to remain on the young Chief's good side. But he used too much force for someone as unbalanced as her and she overcorrected wildly as she crashed against the wall roughly making her wince in pain. He winced to.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Are you hurting much?"

"No! I don't feel pain. So stop saying sorry."

"Of course you don't" he murmured as he turned away again. But he heard her limping leaning against the opposite wall for support. He shut his eyes fighting an internal battle. Gods! How this woman challenged him, and frustrated him. With his eyes closed all he could see was when she fell out of the sky, again and again he pictured in his mind how she crashed into the hard wooden deck of the boat. Those images would haunt him for a long time to come, and there had been nothing he could do to stop it. Guilt tore through him, she was hurting because of him, and she was too damn proud and tough to admit it, and that reminded Eret of himself.

"Can I do anything to help?" He asked. He had expected some crude joke from her again something to make him blush and show how tough she really was, but she didn't.

"Yes" was all she said, staring at him, naked need written all over her face. It pulled at him. He couldn't turn away. He swore a curse under his breath and slowly walked back towards her.

"I'm trying to stay away from you" he whispered making her shiver. "I'm no good for you. People would be angry if I was with you." He stood a few feet in front of her now.

"So?" she said in her defiant way. "I don't care what people think". He moved in slow motion to her, into her space so she could smell him again, and feel the heat from him. Eret reached up and placed his hands on the wall beside her head and bent in to be face to face with her. They stared into each other's eyes measuring what they saw there. His whole body ached to press up against her. And his cock throbbed as he stared at her dilated eyes and his breath became ragged. She didn't dare move. She had never been so turned on in her life and the man hadn't even touched her yet. She whimpered a tiny noise in the back of her throat and leaned her head back on the wall. She closed her eyes exposing her neck to him. She felt hot breaths against her skin making every hair on her body stand up on end. And his hair (that was running loose today) tickled the lower edge of her chin. Eret bent down over her offered neck so tempted to kiss her soft skin, but he dared not. She could feel heat from his hands as they moved slowly off the wall and hovered over her shoulders. He wanted so badly to touch her, but he held back. Ruffnut opened her eyes and watched him slowly moved down her chest. His hands tracing over her in the air a mere shadow of what his thoughts really wanted to do. As they passed over her, her breasts tingled and the nipples tightened at the thought of those big strong hands on her body. She stared at him as he concentrated on her. His hands hovering just a fraction on an inch above her body, need pulsing off of her. She groaned and writhed, he moved with her movements still not touching her as though the tiny whisper of air that separated them actually had the power to hold his hands off. His hands itched and throbbed and he ached in his groin. He concentrated on her body again sliding his hands through the air just above the edge of her hips. She felt the warmth spreading across her abdomen, through her groin and then down her legs, her feet, her whole body lit up, she started to tremble.

"Please touch me." She pleaded "I need you to touch me." On his knees in front of her body he silently worshipped her, tracing just the shadows of her. But he couldn't refuse her pleas. When the heat of his enflamed hands did touch her, it was on her ankle that was swollen and bruised and now throbbing worse with her rapidly beating heart. His two large hands wrapped totally around her injured foot, holding her gently like a new babe.

"I'm sorry for this I should have been able to stop it" he lifted her bare foot to his lips and kissed the arch of her foot. That light ticklish contact was driving her wild, his lips kissed over her foot tickling and teasing up to the ankle bone and he opened his mouth around the swollen injury breathing hot air against the tender bruised skin. She moaned again. Then she felt his tongue dart out and slowly slide across the skin as he licked. His voice vibrated against her, and she was now clutching at the wall behind her to help keep her balance.

"Does this help?" He asked. "Does this make you feel better?" Frustration whipped around her like the wind.

"No!" She said a little too roughly, "No" she repeated again.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in an unsure whisper.

"No!" She cried again. His mouth went back to her foot driving her crazy and she wanted his hands everywhere on her. He slid both hands up her calf warming the skin as he went and she began to tremble again. The heat from his breath reach her knee, and his tongue darted out again running across her kneecap before his lips closed over it in a wet kiss. He played with the lower edge of her tunic this thin garment that had been driving him wild all day.

"Oh Thor" She moaned again. 'Oh gods yes!' he had finally given in to her. She was elated. She had no idea what he would do next, but she couldn't stand the tension from waiting. 'Just a little higher' she thought, as his fingers began their slow tickling inching up above her knee now.

"Gods, don't stop." She moaned. Just then the door crashed open and her brother's voice broke their carefully woven spell.

"Hey Ruff! Uh… ok? What the hell is going on in here?" he glared at Eret on his knees in front of his sister.

"I'm checking her injuries, as Captain I'm responsible for all on board and I had to make sure that she was healing well and if she needed anything." Eret quickly stood releasing her leg gingerly and made his hasty exit.

"What the hell Ruff? What did I interrupt here? What did he do to you?"

"Do to me? Do to ME!?" Ruff shrieked. "Not a damn thing! He touched my foot and my leg that's' it! Dammit! That was it!" She was too frustrated to say anything else.

"Look sis. I'm your brother and I'm your twin, I'm supposed to protect you…"

"And I'll protect you," she said finishing the mantra they had always said to each other as children. "Tuff I don't need protection from the good things. Do you think Eret is bad for me?"

"Well he already hurt you once." She looked at her brother hard and then hobbled over to her bunk.

"Not on purpose it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. And you know that so don't give him a hard time about it ok?" Tuffnut came to her and she held her twins hand and looked him in the eye. "I want him brother….I want to be with him…." She said carefully watching the reaction on his face. "I want to have sex with him."

"Who! This is serious huh?" he said as he sat on the bunk beside her. She nodded. "I kinda figured I"d be the first one of us to do it." They leaned on each other and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry sis. I really did just come in to see if you are ok. I didn't mean to interrupt you getting as hot and bothered with your man." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Yah, yah forget it. It may not be an issue anyway he doesn't think people will like us being together. That someone will be mad."

Her twin looked at her crookidly "I wonder who that could be? What does it matter anyway? You don't care what other people think".

"That's what I said!"

Well sis, if it makes you happy, then I approve. I'll try to be nice to him, I guess." She then smacked him hard on the chest.

"I don't need your damn approval or anyone else's for that matter. It's my choice!"

"What about him doesn't he get a choice too?"

"Nope" she said with a grin. "Now if I wasn't injured I'd be able to catch him."

"Well you better rest up then you moron. He looks strong, better save your strength." He grinned at her and flipped off the bunk so she could stretch out. "later sis". Before he could get out the door shouts could be heard coming from the beck above.

"Captain! Captain! There's a ship at our stern! On the Horizon I see a ship trailing us!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Odin help us" Eret said under his breath. He stood out on the boom of the tall mast that he had climbed up. One arm looped around the mast to hold on and the other held the long spyglass. He stared through it at the waters behind his ship, as he leaned out trying to make out details about the large vessel on the horizon that was now obviously following them. It was the boat they had attacked, he could see burnt holes in the deck and the one mast was still broken. He puzzled how they had gained so much distance on them when their boat was obviously still in need of repair, and how could they possibly have found them. As captain he weighed his options, basically it was either fight or run. And the more he looked at this giant ship, this dragon trapping war machine, the more he thought that 'run' might be the best option after all, but to where? Could he bring this threat to Berk? Would they resent him if he did? Berk was a peaceful village with families there. No, he couldn't do that. So then his other option was to just lead this ship somewhere else, and hope to outrun them. Not great choices but he wasn't going to put every one of his crew members and friends into a hopeless situation if he didn't have to.

With a sigh he collapsed the spyglass smaller and placed it in a pocket. He then bent down and grabbed a rope by his foot. He leaned forward and with a small push off, did a front dive off the boom. He held the rope as he fell and it swung him down onto the deck to land gracefully in a crouch. He stood to face his crew and the dragon riders.

"Well?" Astrid said expectantly. Two days on his ship and she had already taken on an authority role.

'She is a natural leader and a good match for the Chief' Eret thought to himself. "It's definitely them." He said as rumble went through the crew. "I think based on our current speed they will probably catch us in a day and a half maybe, by tomorrow night, or the following morning if we are lucky." His brow was furrowed and he clenched his jaw in frustration, it was like he was stating a date for their execution. He and his crew had been in some bad situations before but never like this, this was beginning to look like an all out war and his job as captain was to keep them protected. And the dragon riders, what of them? They had come on this voyage to escort him, but now they were facing danger too. He thought of Ruffnut and what she had went through on that ship, he couldn't bear subjecting her to that again. How could he prevent this?

"How long till we reach Berk Captain?" Whisker asked from the back of the group sitting up on the rail of the ship.

"We are about 3 days sailing our fastest I would estimate, but it doesn't matter now. We can't go there with this ship following us and lead them right to Berks doorstep. We need another plan."

"We can ride to Berk and get help" Tuffnut said

"Yah." Ruffnut said behind him as she hobbled out onto the deck. She was back in her regular clothes as much as she could manage with only one arm and one leg to get dressed. She had her top and skirt back on but not the leggings. Her vest was on and her helmet (which made Eret smile) but only one boot as the swollen foot still did not fit yet. Her arm covers she also left off seeing as that was just too difficult to do. Her clothes were slightly askew as he was sure she had dressed hastily and with great difficulty.

"What are you doing out of bed? I thought I left you there to rest?" Ruffnut promptly hobbled over to her brother and hit him in the shin with her crutch. "Oww what was that for?" She gave him a dirty look and said

"I'm here to help to."

"Ya? Well bashing me in the leg didn't help me very much"

"Well I think it's a good idea." Astrid said ignoring the twins as they started to bicker back and forth like always. "We can bring the dragon riders from Berk. No ship wants to fight against a bunch of warrior dragons right?" Astrid said addressing the crew now. This seemed to reassure them somewhat. "All four of us can fly back and get help." But Eret cut her off.

"I can't go with you. I need to stay here with my ship. This is my responsibility"

"Well if he's not going then I'm not going either. I'm staying with him" Ruffnut said defiantly sticking her chin out. Her Brother just rolled his eyes and Astrid raised one eyebrow in question.

"You can't do that" Eret said turning to face her. He couldn't allow her to stay. He didn't want her hurt any worse then she already was and he didn't want to be distracted by her. He needed to stay focused and keep his crew safe. After all of the indecision that Eret had felt for Ruffnut, now that he had finally allowed himself to admit that he wanted her, now he didn't want her anywhere near this dangerous situation. He had to make her leave with them and go back to Berk at least she would be safe there. "You need to go to Berk"

"Sorry. I'm staying with you Eret son of Eret" She hobbled over to him and leaned on his big arm. "You are the man of my dreams I'm not leaving you" Eret moved away from her touch gently this time and looked at her aghast after glancing around to take in the faces of his crew. He was still shocked that she would say such bold statements aloud. Although since he had first met her she had always said exactly what she was thinking, it shouldn't have surprised him again now. But she had to leave, so he was harsh, brutally harsh.

"What are you talking about? We are not together. I'm not your man and I never will be. Why don't you just stay away from me? I don't want you!" and he backed up a few steps giving himself a full view of Ruffnut's face as the range of emotions passed over it. Shock, hurt then anger each flickered on her thin delicate face. Then she schooled her face in to a firm blank mask to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm not going to fight and beg for you. I'm right for you and what's between us could be such a good thing. If you can't see that or you aren't interested enough to do anything about it, then I'm done wasting my time on you" Astrid rushed to her side and held her arm which Ruffnut promptly pulled away as she headed off to the dragons hop shuffling along as she went. "You know if you push people away long enough then they finally will leave." She said softly over her shoulder her head half turned.

"Let's get out of here then, the faster we leave the faster we can get help to them, they are running out of time, and at least his crew is all decent men who deserve our help." Tuffnut sneered at him. Eret heard the disgruntled murmurings from his crew. They had never seen him act like that, especially to a lady. He knew it wouldn't sit well. And although he was elated that she was leaving, he felt a vile sinking feeling in his stomach. Eret stormed off to the front of the boat and stared out at the waters in front of them.

"Way to go dude, you just screwed up the best thing that was ever gonna happen to you." Tuffnut said from behind him. "It's not like you could do better than my sister. She does not forgive people easily. What a moron."

"I thought you didn't want me with your sister anyway?" But Tuffnut just snorted a laugh.

"Do you think that mattered to her? Duh? You really are a moron. It's what she wants and that's all that mattered to her and that's all that should matter to you." Eret stared down at the waters breaking at the bow of his ship. "You could still jump you know" the voice behind him said again as he flipped his long hair and left him. Eret stood for just another second before jumping back into action. Showing weakness was not going to help his crew, and he started barking orders as the men dashed to obey. He had to get them ready for a war.

The dragon riders loaded up to leave, except that they couldn't. Ruffnut was having trouble staying on her dragon. Her foot hurt too much to place it in the stirrup of the saddle and she kept losing her balance and falling out since she could only hang on with one hand.

"Dammit" She cursed again as she slumped again out of the seat. She pushed up with her good arm and tried to right herself in the seat only to fall out the other side because she couldn't brace against it with her foot. "Crap, Dammit, Son of a…" Her brother cut her off.

"We could tie you to the saddle" And after a few attempts it became obvious that tying her wasn't going to work either. She still slipped out of the seat but instead of falling she just hung upside down from her dragon's neck.

"How about we trade and you fly Stormfly instead" Astrid suggested but again she had trouble in the saddle, and it hurt her foot more to try and sit wide legged on Stormfly. Feeling defeated she slumped again to sit on the deck beside her dragon head.

"I just can't, I'm sorry guys. You'll have to go without me."

"Well how do you propose we do that?" her twin piped up beside her, looking just as irritated as she did. "We have to fly our dragon together. If you can't go then I can't go. And I suppose Astrid could go back by herself but I do not want to be the one to tell Hiccup that we let Astrid fly out alone. So I guess we all just stay here." Eret who had been watching the whole situation spoke up at this point. It didn't keep Ruffnut out of trouble but at least it gave them a chance to help his crew and he needed to do whatever he could to protect them.

"Tuffnut you could fly on Skullcrusher" The blond man's head snapped up.

"Yah I could! That would work. But you will have to stay here without us." He said turning back to his sister.

"It will be ok, I'll be fine." She told him. Astrid came over and gave her a quick hug and a half smile.

"We will be back soon, I promise. But we better go now. It's going to be a long hard ride to Berk." She jumped onto her dragon and looked at Tuffnut as he climbed into Skullcrushers saddle. He nodded to her and then the two of them took off. They circled once above the ship calling out.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry. We will bring help" and then their dragons took off at top speed. Ruffnut sat sadly on the deck and watched them go. Her dragon nudged her from behind and she turned to lean her arm over hugging him as she watched them get smaller and smaller in the sky. She stayed on the deck with her dragon as comfort for a good while after. The crew must have sensed her need to be alone because no one said anything to her until she started to shiver. Tumbler and Dolla her personal assistants came over to her.

"Miss would you like some help inside?" She looked up at them with a sad smile.

"No"

"Would you like something to eat then?" She glanced at where Eret stood with his back to her and narrowed her eye.

"Sure" She said in a soft seductive voice. She watched Eret's back straighten and his hands stopped doing what they were doing. "That would be just perfect, thank you boys." Their startled reactions showed how surprised they were by her response but they jumped to get her food. They came running back with some blankets and as much food as they could carry. And set up her feast picnic style as Eret stormed off. Ruffnut had removed her other boot to go barefoot again and now she placed her good leg out on the blanket in front of her pointed her toes and slowly slid her hand down her leg, while she looked up at the two men. "Why don't you two join me to eat? I'm sure it's delicious." A crew member in the vicinity dropped the tool he was holding and it clanged to the deck as he watched Ruffnut instead. A couple of other men had now wandered closer to her. She continued to slide her hand slowly up and down the smooth soft skin of her leg. "Why don't you all join me?" She asked her voice a soft purr. A crowd of sailors gathered around Ruffnut, and she laughed delighting them.

Eret came back on deck to notice that everyone had abandoned their post to hover around Ruffnut which irked him.

"What's this then?" He called out in his loud booming voice.

"Just having an evening meal with some new friends" She smiled sweetly at him, as his crew looked sheepish.

"Back to posts! NOW! You all have work to do and I want to see this ship prepared for battle instantly!" his men scrambled away leaving Ruffnut laughing alone on her blanket. "What game are you playing at?" he asked her a little too sharply, and his conflicting emotions warred inside him. She just smiled sweetly at him and tried to stand up alone. He sighed and pulled her up by her good arm. Once she was balanced she turned to him and hit him in the shin with her crutch as she had done to her brother, then promptly turned and went to her room as the crew chuckled under their breaths behind her.

Down in the dark hallway outside her room Ruffnut discovered that Eret had followed her. He Reached out to grab her shoulder and turned her to him.

"What are you up to?" he asked her. "Are you trying to drive me mad?" Ruffnut just leaned on the wall.

"What do you care? You are not my man, and you never will be. You don't want me, Right?" She spit his words back at him. He floundered frustrated, unsure of himself and what to say. He ran both hands back through his hair and locked the fingers behind his head and flexed the elbows in against his face. Taking a deep breath he knew exactly what to say to her then.

Instead he grabbed her and drew her tightly to his body. He wrapped his arms possessively around her pinning her arms at her side and crashed his lips on hers. Heat sparked between then and the intense burn they felt flared quickly. He forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside tasting her exploring her. And she matched him back. Holding her tight with one arm his other hand slid up her body and was now gripping her breast firmly he rubbed his flat palm circling against her nipple and felt it harden beneath his touch. He squeezed and massaged as he panted against her mouth. She challenged him with her tongue, teasing him, playing. She bit his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth making him shudder hard against her as she broke his kiss. He bent to her again, but she pulled her head back. He loosened his grip on her looking into her eyes as she slowly slid back down till her feet touched the floor. She pulled away from him and opened the door behind her.

"Don't worry. I'll stay away from you. Just like you said." And she reached out her hand to his chest running it down him till she reached his firm throbbing penis, she pressed against him and squeezed as he groaned. Then she stepped inside and slammed the door in his face. He slumped hitting his head on the door.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to the wood then turned and punched the wall behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

He was cold, it was dark now and his hand hurt from where he had punched the wall. Eret sat in the crow's nest at the top of the mast in the lookout perch with his long spyglass carefully trained on the waters behind his ship. The final trails of light from the setting sun could be seen sinking into the ocean on the distant horizon. With the light gone, he could no longer watch the ship that pursued them, so there was no point to stay up in the lookout tower but he didn't feel much like returning to deck just yet and facing any of his crew. A man should be allowed to be alone with his thought every now and then anyway. The wind whipped past roughly again and he hunched more into his cloak. The breeze always seemed stronger up here to him. The swaying ship rocked more with the last gust, really shaking his spot at the top at the mast. Too much rough seas and wind had him feeling a little woozy with the increased motion felt up there, or perhaps it was due to the fact that he hadn't slept since they had returned to his ship. Lack of a good rest was making him a little irritable, and the crew was walking cautiously every time he was around.

'I just need some rest' he thought to himself. But when he pictured his bunk and thought of going to bed he remembered the sexy blond Viking that was most likely stretched out scantily clad in his sheets, his groin pulsed and his jaw clenched, 'I guess I've screwed that up' Eret thought for the hundredth time. Images of Ruffnut bombarded him and he sighed and gave in to it and pictured her, recalling every detail he knew about her enticing form. He remembered her smooth soft foot, how her skin felt soft under his trailing lips, how her calf muscle tightened and twitched as his hands had run up it. He remembered her shapely tight bottom that had been pressed against his throbbing groin for hours. His cock pulsed and he rubbed the palm of his hand flat against the outside of his trousers. He remembered her soft cool hands as then had run all over his chest and then down to his cock. The details from that particular encounter were etched in his mind forever. And he remembered each time he had kissed her, how she always responded to him. He didn't know why she wanted him, but he now knew that the affections of this woman were too special to just throw away. It wasn't enough though, now that he had successfully pushed her away he wanted to know every secret and every detail he wanted to explore for hours learning her. But he was just torturing himself and he shook his head to clear his mind. 'Maybe something to eat might help' he thought. He climbed back down the ladder, jumping the last few feet to the deck with a thud and went in search of food.

He walked softly along his boat keeping to the shadows, still not feeling social. He came up on two of his crew members at their lookout posts and he overheard them talking.

"What the hell is wrong with him? The idiot, sexy young girl like that and he is resisting?"

"I know. It's crazy eh? It's not like there is a surplus of women available in this line of work." The first one interrupted again.

"Poor Ruffnut too, anyone can see that she is still hung up on him. I think she may need my comforting shoulder to cry on" the second man laughed

"Oh, I'm sure you would be willing to give her more than a shoulder… eh? Eh?" He nudged his companion.

"Right you are mate, right you are. But I'll still have to get in line. Since Eret has made his intentions plainly clear, Ruffnut has had a constant stream of visitors to her bunk all evening long. I'm heading over to pay the fair lady a visit as soon as our shift is over."

"I think that is a splendid idea I'll put in a visit to the good lady myself. Who can resist those shapely long legs, and her beautiful hair. Maybe I'll find her a little gift." The two men laughed again hopeful with their chances of trying to win Ruffnut's affections. Eret stood motionless hidden in the shadows, and then slowly backed away he was no longer hungry. He wanted to throw both of these crew members over board. Anger and jealousy had him seething, and he had to clench his fists again to keep from hitting anything else. He stalked off to the bow of the ship to cool down.

The cold whipping wind finally easing the burning he felt. He had stood at the bow for a long while when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He glanced back over his shoulder and recognized Grent his first mate and friend. He said nothing but nodded at the aging seaman then turned back to his thoughts. Grent joined him at the rail.

"A word Captian?" he asked. Eret's only reply was to turn to his first mate and raise an eyebrow. Grent cleared his throat under the direct stare. "Get some sleep!" He said with force. "And it's not a suggestion it's a first mate command. Tomorrow will be the most defining day of our lives and if the captain of this crew cannot function as our leader then we are all doomed to a terrible fate. These lads deserve everything you can give them, they are honorable loyal and true to you. So quite mopping about deck and hit your bunk sailor!" Eret cracked a half smile at the crusty old man's nerve.

"Is that so? An order Eh? And since when do you give orders to me?" he teased his longtime friend.

"Since I could bend you over my knee and whip ya for smart mouth comments like that. You may be older and a tad bit bigger but I can still whip ya if you are acting like an idiot again." And Grent punched him hard in the shoulder. Eret looked chagrinned.

"You're right as always. I know I need to sleep. I'll find a place to stretch out on deck somewhere, and catch a few hours before sunrise." This time the older man punched him even harder much to Eret's surprise. "What was that for?"

"You will go to your bunk, and spend the night there." Grent murmured to himself "now he really is being an idiot"

"Uh Grent, I don't need any suggestions when it comes to my personal life thanks. My bunk is occupied, as you well recall. The young lady there does not require my company, and there is nowhere else for me to sleep. The deck will be fine." He glared irritated at him.

"I swear I will hit you harder to knock some sense into you!" Grent threatened advancing on Eret. "Go and be with your woman, ease her pain, and all of ours. The crew does not need its attention divided fighting for her when she belongs to you. Show them a leader who is in control."

"I can't Grent" Eret said softly, "She doesn't belong to me, I hurt her. She'll never forgive me." He was staring past Grent in the direction of his quarters as if he could see her. Grent pressed his lips into a thin line looking unamused.

"You hurt her to try and keep her safe, we all saw you do it." And Eret winced at the memory. "Now go down there and make her forgive you, then stay with her and get some rest, for the sake of this whole crew!" Eret glanced back over his shoulder as the old man shoved him from behind propelling him to Ruffnut.

Eret found himself standing in front of the door to his bunk, and he knocked before he put too much thought into what he was doing. An irritated voice from behind the door said

"What?" his voice cracked a little as he opened the door slightly and spoke to her.

"Ruffnut, I ….?" She interrupted him

"Just leave your gift on the table, and I'll look at it tomorrow." Eret glanced over at his writing desk and noticed it was scattered with little trinkets and neat parcels, all tokens of some man's potential affection for her. It grated on his nerves and he opened the door fully and marched in. Ruffnut glanced up at the sudden movements and noticed it was Eret who hovered in her doorway.

"Oh. I see you didn't bring a gift." And he somehow suddenly felt guilty for not doing so. Then he really noticed her, she stood leaning against a chair with a candle burning brightly on the table behind her. The effect was causing her to glow, dressed only in her tunic chemise again. The backlighting candle rendered the garment transparent and caused the outline of her body to silhouette against it. She appeared naked in form except she wasn't. Her long blond hair that was usually so tightly braided and controlled was unraveled and flowed about her in cascading golden waves, and she held a brush tightly in her good hand. He was stunned silent, as he stared at her. "Well?" she asked in her demanding way "What do you want?"

'You are the most stunning creature I have ever seen.' he thought to himself. "Can I talk to you? Please?"

"Fine," she said "shut the door". Eret hesitated briefly at her fierce tone, then turned and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and turned back to her.

'This was a bad idea' he thought to himself, and silently cursed Grent for his meddling and persuasion. He opened his mouth as he looked at her, and then shut it again as he had no idea what to say to her. She glanced at his face watching him squirm and just raised her eyebrows in question. He tried again.

"Ruffnut, I…. I, um." He cleared his throat and said in a deeper voice "Ruffnut, I…" He paused trying to find the perfect words to say. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Ruffnut called out as she had for his knock to. The door cracked open to revel Whisker standing at the doorway with a little gift in his hand, somehow making Eret's lack of gift obvious again.

"G'evening Miss. I just wanted to drop by and give you this small token…." Whisker breathed out the last words in a whisper as he looked at Ruffnut. Whisker managed to pull his eyes from Ruffnut's stunning image to notice the other person in the room. "Oh! Captain! Hello. How are you this evening sir? Sorry Captain I wasn't expecting to see you here. I mean I thought….. um…I didn't mean to interrupt. I just… well I."

But Ruffnut stopped him "Don't worry you are not interrupting anything." She said sweetly to him. Eret grit his teeth.

"Yes you are. Whisker get out of my quarters, leave us alone." Eret commanded to his underling, wanting to impress on him that Ruffnut and him were in his personal cabin and needed to be left alone. Wisker opened his eyes wide taking in Ruffnut's state of undress again and nodded backing out the door without another word.

Ruffnut turned to him looking pissed "What did you do that for? Now he's going to think there is something going on between us."

"There is something going on between us" he said to her.

"Like hell there is! I won't be with a man who is an asshole, who won't own up to his feelings and who treats me like I'm worthless in front of his whole crew."

"You're right Ruffnut. And I'm sorry. I came to beg your forgiveness. I'm so sorry for what I said to you." He advanced to her but stopped when she threw her hairbrush at his face. He ducked and caught it easily.

"Did you think you would get off that easily? What kind of women do you take me for? You can't belittle me in public and play nice in private when it suits you. It's not good enough Eret son of Eret." she really was mad. And he saw the depth of her pain on her face.

"What can I do?" he said softly, staring at her entranced. "Tell me how to make it up to you."

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" she asked "Because plenty of your crew members are not!" she threw the last part in his face. He stepped closer to her as she sank into her chair feeling her strength falter from fatigue.

"I'm not ashamed of you. You are fierce, wild, strong and loyal. You are so incredibly beautiful. I don't want to ever see anything else but you. And for some unfathomable reason I have the privilege of your affections. I am stunned." He paused collecting his thoughts. "I said what I did because I was scared, I wanted you to leave this boat and return home so that you couldn't be hurt again. I can't handle that. When I saw you fall…." He choked a little on his words "Well, I am haunted by it…. I can't see you hurt again. Not when I finally now have you."

"You don't have me." She said in her belligerent way.

"But I'd like to" His soft statement made her heart beat faster. "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Tell your crew you were an ass, and that you actually do want me."

"Done!" He said taking a large step "Let's go I'll assemble the crew on deck" She laughed in spite of herself.

"Not now you idiot, tomorrow, tell them tomorrow."

"Right. You know people have been calling me an idiot all day today."

"I'm not surprised." She smirked and crossed her thin delicate leg drawing his attention. There was a knock on the door, and Ruffnut rose to stand again. "What?" She called in her same voice. Dolla open the door and stuck his head in.

"Miss Ruffnut, good evening, may I come….." he stopped seeing Eret. "Oh. Captain. It's you. Well….."

"Get Out Dolla!" Eret said in a growl to him. And he quickly shut the door and fled. Eret turned back to his firey temptress. "Where were we, when we were so rudely interrupted?" He asked her in a soft deep sexy voice. She was suddenly distracted by it.

"Uh… I don't know. Calling you an idiot?" Eret walked to where she stood and sank down to his knees in front of her causing her to gasp.

"No" He murmured as his hands touched both of her feet and started to run up her legs. "I mean WHERE were we? About here I think, right?" He drew is hands up her calves and grasp her behind both knees. He leaned forward and kissed one kneecap and then the other. "I want to stay with you Ruffnut. Can you forgive me? Please let me be with you tonight?" he glanced up from where he knelt in front of her watching her think it over. She raised her arm and pointed at the door. His heart sank and he dropped his gaze. "Please don't ask me to go. Who knows what terrors we may face tomorrow, I can't leave things bad between us. I just want to be near you tonight. I feel whole when I'm close to you." He glanced up again and she still stood pointing.

"Go lock the door Eret son of Eret" She said in her deep sexy voice, and he lept to his feet practically running over there to do her bidding. "Too many damn people keep coming in here."

He crossed back to her again in two large strides and dropped back to kneel in front of her. He slid his hand up to grasp her thigh and kissed her just above the knee, her thighs clenched responsively. He slid his large warm hand higher up the back of her thigh until his fingertips brushed against the soft curve of her bottom, and tickled back and forth exploring her flesh. She squirmed at his touch. And lay her hands on his head running her fingers through his hair she pulled loose the tie that held it back, letting it hang about his face. He glanced up to her again and wrapped his arms fiercely around her hips and hugged her tightly to him. She lost her balance and tottered on her one good leg till he released her. He grinned as his fingers played with the edge of her tunic.

"This thing has been driving me crazy since I first saw you in it." His other hand slid up further still now cupping her ass cheek in his warm palm.

"Oh Thor!" She murmured leaning her head back. His other hand was now caressing up and down her opposite thigh, each time pushing the hem of her tunic a little higher, teasingly exposing her bit by bit. He grasp both of her hips under the shirt and pulled her towards him as he pressed his face against her groin. She shuddered against him.

"Oh Gods woman the things I want to do to you!" he paused backing away to regroup himself and look up into her eyes. "Can I Ruffnut? Do you trust me? I won't do anything that will cause pain to your injuries. Or if you need me to I'll stop now ..." He stared at her pleadingly then he whispered "I don't want to stop."

"I don't want you to stop." She said boldly. She stopped petting him and leaning away she grasp the hem of her tunic and in one fast motion pulled it up over her head with her good hand. Eret sucked in his breath at the sight of her perfect alabaster skin, and then allowed his hands to continue to roam her body. He trailed his knuckles across her firm flat stomach and slid his hand around to grasp her by the waist and nuzzled his face against her and licked at her belly button. She wiggled again at his ticklish contact. He trailed his other hand around to hug her and began stroking her soft sensitized back up and down. His hands circled her small waist, his fingertips almost touching. And he ran his hands up from there. Scraping along the curved indent at her hip up to her ribs, then higher still to her now heaving chest, and she struggled to take in a deep breath. His fingers ran along the bottom edge of her soft supple small breasts. He traced circles all the way around their edge. He placed his large hands over them cupping them totally in his strong warm hands. He pressed against her breasts squeezing them as he ran his hands over them rubbing in small circles. Her dark pink nipples tightened and hardened with the motion.

"Gods you are beautiful woman!" he proclaimed his groin hardening in response to her. Cupping her hands behind his head she pulled him up taller dragging his face to her chest. He ran both hands behind her drawing her close as he lowered his face to her perfect breasts. He licked at her teasingly trailing his tongue around one nipple and then around the other. She groaned and pressed against him again. He reached out and circled one nipple with his fingertip then softly pinched it making her gasp as he drew the other one into his hot greedy mouth as her sucked hard against her. She shuddered violently.

"Eret son of Eret" She moaned in her deep voice. She was trembling now. He continued to worship her, taking the other nipple into his mouth and he tweaked the first one gentle pinching it as well. Her trembling increased and she started mewling his name in short gasps. Her good hand was gripping tightly a handful of his hair. And she started to lose her balance. Eret caught her before she could fall. He scooped up his beautiful near naked Viking warrior and carried her over to lay her out on his bed. Slowly he crawled up over her and lay pressing his body against hers, his now throbbing cock nestled between her warm thighs. "Eret" she whispered his name again. He responded by catching her in his passionate kiss. His hungry mouth devouring her as the familiar heat between them flared again, she gasp her mouth open to him and his tongue sought out hers. Dancing together, they twirled and played. His cock throbbed and thickened and he pressed firmly against her teasing himself with her warmth and pressure. "Eret," She breathed again against his mouth.

"My, Ruffnut." He breathed back against her.

"Eret, I've never done this before" she gasp out and for the first time to him she looked unsure of herself. He pulled away from where he had her firmly pressed to his bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Ruffnut, we don't have to do anything." He tried to pull himself to sitting but she held him in place.

"I want to." She stated "I just don't know how" He grinned at her and kissed her softly on her now swollen lips.

"It would be my pleasure to show you, if you will allow me?"

"Yes" She said simply.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruffnut watched as he pulled back from her. He stood up near the bed as he started to remove his clothes. Grinning she rose up onto one elbow to watch him. He unbuckled his belts, removing his knife and sword. He pulled the vest and shirts up over his head and sat down to slide his boots off to. He undid his arm covers and stood before her in just his leggings. She took in his muscled chest and arms, his firm abdomen broad shoulders and narrow hips. His body was crisscrossed with many faint scar lines and she wanted to hear the story of how every single one happened. He stood there feeling exposed under her close scrutiny, and he blushed and subconsciously covered the scar on his chest with his hand. He was beautiful to her.

"Me Likey!" she purred to him "Come here I want to touch you" He stood in front of her with his legs wide. She reached out and pulled him closer by the hips till her was nestled in between her legs, his engorged member pressed towards her. She reached up and ran her hands across his shoulders and down his arms to clasp his hands. She brought his hands again to her breast.

"I like it when you touch me here" she whispered directing him.

He groaned and started massaging her firm perky breasts pinching and tweaking each nipple in turn. She threw her head back under his attentive touch reveling in the new sensations awakening in her body.

Again she placed her hands on him exploring his chest she traced over his scars one by one. She lowered her hands to his hips and started to pull the edges of his pants lower. He paused while she played holding still, as if trying not to scare her off. She grinned again and licked her lips looking at his face, then pressed a hot mouthed kiss to his low abdomen near his waist line. He drew in his breath. She inched his pants slowly lower and lower as his eager cock now strained against the fabric. She slid them down over his buttocks exposing his nice firm ass to the cool air. And she reached around to grab him. He clenched his cheeks reflexively as she gave his butt a squeeze.

"I've wanted to do that since we've met." She said laughing at him and then lowered her mouth to bite him on the hip. He squirmed away at the ticklish contact. She pulled again at his pants this time freeing his cock and let the garment slid to the floor forgotten. She paused and blinked and looked eyes wide at his size and felt a little anxious. He reached down and grasped her hand directing her grasp to his throbbing member.

"I like it when you touch me here" he spoke softly.

"I remember" she said feeling bolder. She stroked him testing and he groaned. Liking the reaction she pulled at him again. He felt like hot iron in her hands with a smooth velvety skin that covered. She played and explored, working her hands over all edges of him, cupping his balls, tracing along the sensitive inner thighs. He stood statue still letting her have her way with him. Eyes closed he fought for control as she teased him with all her tentative gestures. Not realizing the effect she was having she pulled on his large cock again firmer and faster now, her pace growing with her own excitement. Curiosity overcame her and she leaned forward to place the tip of his penis into her hot moist mouth. She tasted him, rolling him around with her tongue. Eret shouted and buckled at the knees.

"Oh Gods! Ruffnut!" his movements causing his penis to slip out of her mouth. She stopped to look at him worried.

"Did I do it wrong? Do you not like that?" He leaned both hands on the edge of the bed and caught her mouth in a kiss.

"Don't think that. I like it. I like it a lot. The problem is it's too good. I won't be able to hold on to control if you keep that up. I want this to be perfect for you. Let's try that again later."

"I like it when you lose control." She raised her shoulder and pointed at the fading circular bruise he had left there. He kissed it, and pushed her back onto the bed. She settled against his pillow and watched him, waiting. He started at her feet and trailed kisses up and down her legs. She giggled and squirmed as he tickled along her. He came to lie beside her. Leaning on one hand her stared down at her. Her wide ocean blue eyes stared back at him. He cupped her cheek and leaned to kiss her again. Then caressed her neck and drew a line with his fingers slowly down to her groin. He cupped her sex with his hand as she writhed against him and he deepened his kiss circling his tongue. Then he slipped his hand inside her panties feeling the heat and dampness there. He ran one finger along her slick folds, and she bucked at the contact gasping. He slid open her tender flesh again exploring till her found the hard little bud of pleasure. Slowly he circled his moist finger around making her slippery for his touch. She gasped again panting. He began to flick her firm clit back and forth massaging as her body responded. She rocked her head from side to side and arched her body to him pressing closer to his touch. He lowered his head to her chest and taking her nipple into his mouth again bit down gently as he pressed against her little nub. She yelped his name.

"Eret, Eret!" She reached her hand to grasp the back of his head pressing him tight against her chest. He released her and she whimpered disappointed at the sudden lack in contact. He slid down her body and placed his hands on her hips, hooking his fingers inside her panties he slowly inched them down. She was totally naked now and shivered with nervousness and also a delicious anticipation. He glanced worried at her injured leg.

"Didn't Grent say you are supposed to have this leg up when you are lying down?" She shrugged in response not caring at the moment. Eret moved to place pillows under her leg effectively spreading her thighs wide for him. He grinned as he stared at her sex now exposed for him. "Hmmm much better". He nestled himself between her thighs as she watched him. He opened her with gentle fingers and ran his hot tongue along her. She bucked underneath him.

"Eret!" he warpped one arm under her holding her moving hips firmly in place as he began to lap at her. He sucked and licked teasing her swollen little bud of pleasure with his mouth. "Eret!" she cried again, her body pulsing and pumping. Her hips rose again and again to meet his clever mouth. Her hands were grasping at the bed sheets and she was rocking her head back and forth mewling now, comprehensive words having escaped her. Her whole body tensing, Eret slid one finger into her hot tight slick folds and hooked his finger pressing at her from the inside too. It was her undoing and she cried out as her body convulsed and came, all the little muscles inside her contracting again and again against his finger. She relaxed sinking back against the bed, panting reveling as he came up to kiss her again.

He covered her completely with his body, enjoying the sensation of being totally skin to skin with her. He had felt her orgasm against his own body and he had almost lost control with her. He placed his cock at her moist slick opening and waited for her to come back to herself.

Her eyes fluttered open and she murmered his name "Oh Eret. Eret." He captured her lips and fiercely kissed her again. His hips flexed reflexively in response to his passion and the tip of his swollen cock pressed against her as his body silently begged permission from hers. She pulled back to look him in the eyes tension creased his face.

"I need you Ruffnut. I want you so badly right now I can't think straight." He trembled against her with his naked desire. All his muscles tense. "Can I have you?"

"Take me, Eret son of Eret" she pressed her hips up to him invitingly. He gasped out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Thank Thor!" Reaching between them he held his firm cock and placed it against her small opening. Then he pressed forward as he slowly entered her bit by bit. She was small and tight having never done this before, and winced at the burning intrusion. He paused again waiting, as her body stretched out acclimatizing to him, and she was able to relax her muscles to him. He captured her mouth again kissing her hard as he fought to keep himself from slamming into her. He pressed again and with all her juices drenching him he slowly pressed himself in totally to the hilt. He paused there letting her get used to the feeling of him. Her breath was coming in short hitching breaths. He leaned his forehead against hers, reveling in the sensation of being totally encompassed by her, breathing hard his heartbeat slamming out of his chest.

"Are you ok Ruffnut?" She moved her hips against him causing him to gasp sharply, and nodded. To overwhelmed to speak. He rose to lean on his elbow as his other hand reached down to fondle her clit again. She jerked in response her body eager, making her more slick to him. He held still as he played with her, enjoying every little twitch and shutter, feeling them against his firmly embedded manhood. She started writhing and shuttering and her moist cavern clenched and pulsed against him holding him firmly in place. She panted his name.

"Eret, Eret, I need….. Please….I need you! Take me! Please." Unable to resist her pleas, his control broke. And he drew out slowly as she gasp, and slid back in painstakingly slow, fully pressing himself hard against her as he fit snuggly into her tight body. He withdrew again and this time surged back in faster, he groaned, every nerve in his body lit up. Again and again now that she was used to the sensations, his body surged into her faster and faster. He slid his hands up behind her back and over her shoulders hugging her tight to him as he pressed hard into her body again. He kissed her forehead, her mouth, her chest as he worked faster against her, increasing his speed. He brought his arm under her hips and hugged her tight against him as he pressed again and again. The tension building he pumped into her over and over. Then he scooped her hips up tilting her and with his other hand lifted her good leg to be up on his back behind him. She responded digging her heel into him and her legs clenched as he penetrated deeper causing a long moan to escape her lips. He pumped again and again, thrusting into her over and over. His whole body on fire, he now slammed into her chanting her name as a cadence.

"Ruffnut, Ruffnut, Ruffnut" Something in the back of his mind told him to slow down, to try and be more gentle but he couldn't have stopped his pace now for anything. His control gone he panted and sweated writhing with her body against his. He could feel his climax building, and the power of it made him shake. Again and again, the tension in her body matching his and she was bucking wildly against his hold. Then she tensed up dragging her nails sharp across his back as she arched against him and he felt her orgasm as every muscle pulsed and pulsed against his now aching engorged member, and that was what set him free. "Oh THOR!" he yelled as his orgasm slammed through him dizzying him. He pumped again and again into her now sated body. Hot streams spurted forth as he bit down on her shoulder and he came almost painfully his whole body trembling from the effort. He sagged against her breathing hard into the crook of her neck all thoughts and abilities gone as he floated back down from the amazing high. He came back to himself, and quickly raised himself up onto his elbows so as not to squish Ruffnut. He looked at the dreamy expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" She gave him a sleepy smile.

"Yes." Then she stretched like a cat in the sun her movements causing his spent member to attempt to raise form the dead. And she felt his thicken and pulse again inside her. She laughed "Again? But I thought a man had to wait a while afterwards"

"We do." He confirmed "and we will, as tempting as you are my little siren, I don't want you to be sore. And I'm embarrassed to say but I just don't think I could be of any use to you just yet my dear."

"Yes" she said thinking about it "I'm sore down there, but Odin as my witness we are going to be doing that again and a lot more often." He slid out of her and she hissed a little with the stinging. "But not just yet" And she grinned at him touching his face. "You really are the perfect man for me" The words did not scare Eret this time instead he felt a happy warm glow in his chest. Ruffnut was his now in every sense of the word. He tucked her tightly into his arms and kissed her softly this time.

"Get some sleep. We are going to need to rest up for tomorrow"

"I couldn't possibly sleep now. Are you crazy?" He hugged her tightly again "I want to talk. Tell me about the tattoos on your chin. Tell me about your ship, and your crew, and your home and your family." She said eagerly. He laughed and drew her mouth to kiss her.

"I will I promise, we have time, but just not now, I need to rest I must be able to function as a strong captain when that ship gets to us"

"Ya, I've been thinking about that. Something about their ship just doesn't seem right. Something is bothering me but I can't figure out what it is." They cuddled and chatted in the afterglow as the candle on the table sputtered and died the room growing dark, then drifted off to sleep for a precious few hours of rest until their awaiting fate in the morning.

In another part of the world two exhausted dragon riders we just arriving in Berk.

"Get the Chief! Where's Hiccup! Quickly we have news, Get Hiccup!" Astrid and Tuffnut landed their dragons. As they went to climb down they stumbled on faulty legs. Hiccup came running and seeing the condition his fiancé was in quickly swept her up into his arms and carried her. Snotlout and Fishlegs each grabbed one of Tuffnut's arms across their shoulders and assisted him, as they all went to the great hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup walked into the great hall carefully carrying Astrid. He brought her over to the fire pit and placed her in a seat near the flames so she could warm herself. He shouted for food for the weary travelers, and some of the residents that were still awake jumped to run and assist. Tuffnut had taken a seat near them as well. Hiccup knelt in front of his fiancé and removed her travelling cloak as he looked into her face. He took in her worried weary expression and noted a few new scrapes and bruises on her face and arms. Then his eyes moved to her chest where the long angry rip was showing in her shirt. With his fingers he cautiously spread open the tear in the fabric, (careful not to touch the warm swell of her breast that was visible and enticing his fingers to caress) and noticed a long red knife mark trailing down her chest as well.

"Astrid!" His worry could be heard in his voice. "How did this happen?"

"With a knife," She responded not looking him in the eye.

"But you're our best warrior. How did someone get this close to you with a knife? You would never have let that happen." Tuffnut chimed in at this point leaning over to be included in their conversation.

"Well she didn't have much choice in it, since her hands were tied above her head to a post." Astrid glared at him. And shoved his face away,

"Stop helping! I didn't want him to worry!" Hiccup took both of her hands in his own and said

"I think you guys better start at the beginning. I have questions. What happened? Are you ok? Who hurt you? Where is your sister, and your dragon." He said looking at Tuffnut "and where is Eret?"

"Please Hiccup, there is no time… We can tell you while we fly but we need every dragon rider and we need to leave now if we are going to save them." She squeezed his hands.

"Save them from what exactly?"

"A war." Tuffnut said simply. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. My sister was enough." Hiccup looked at him sharply.

"Ruffnut is hurt?" Both weary riders nodded in response. Hiccup looked at his friends whom he trusted and loved, then jumped up and started shouting orders to summon every available dragon rider.

"I want every willing dragon rider ready to leave in one hour!" More and more people had heard the news that Astrid and Tuffnut had returned but that was it, and they had come to the hall to see for themselves. At Hiccup's command people scrambled to help out. To his friends he said "Eat and rest, do you think you can both fly with us again?" the two nodded at him. He leaned over to kiss Astrid's forehead. "Then we leave in an hour, and I expect a full detailed story of what has happened." Astrid tipped her head sideways to lean on his arm and nodded again. Then she reached up and gave him a half sad smile and pulled him down for a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you." She whispered against his mouth. "I'm glad you are coming with us". Then with just the tip of her tongue she quickly licked just inside his top lip and leaned away from him.

"Eewwww gross. Get a room" Came the sneered comment from beside them. Hiccup stared at her for another brief second and then lept into action, calling for Toothless as he ran to prepare.

An hour later Astrid awoke as Hiccup gently shook her shoulder. She had fallen asleep on the arm of the chair she rested in. Beside her Tuffnut snored loudly his head thrown back against the rest. He received a sharp kick in the boot from Snotlout.

"Get up! Time to go." He groggily stood up. Assembled in front of them was Snotlout, Fishlegs, Valka, Gobber, and Hiccup each carried a pack over one shoulder and weapons in their other hand. The group went to load up on their dragons outside. Stormfly stood hunched over her wings tucked and her head down as she slept as her mistress had. Toothless crouched in front of her sniffing. He looked up at Hiccup's approach and tipped his head sideways and made a yowling noise.

"Hey bud." His rider scratched him on the chin. Hiccup glanced worriedly over at where Astrid woke her dragon up.

"She's really tired Hiccup, I think she can make the flight back but she'll need to rest when we get there. I would just leave her here but she's out best tracker and will lead us right back to Eret's ship." The nadder nuzzled her.

"If you ride with me then she won't have to work so hard and she can rest up and last longer. That way you can also tell me everything that happened." She nodded in agreement and climbed up on Toothless. Hiccup went to check on Tuffnut and Skullcrusher too, and after ensuring that they could make the flight safely, climbed on Toothless hugging Astrid to him and signaled the group. They lept in the air in the darkness of night heading in search of their friends hoping they would make it in time.

Ruffnut awoke in the dead of night worried about her brother, had he made it to Berk? Were he and Astrid ok? The softly rocking ship and the water lapping at its hull calmed her down. She shivered in the dark because her naked body was exposed to the crisp night air. She smiled at the big warm man sleeping under all the blankets beside her and grabbing a handful gave a sharp pull dislodging the tightly clasped blankets. She slid her body under seeking the warmth from him. In his sleep he rolled over and drew her chilly body against his and tucked his arms tightly about her. Ruffnut grinned to herself remembering how they had spent the last few hours. And she felt her pulse quicken as lustful thought filled her mind. Turning to face Eret she wondered exactly how much sleep he really did need. She slid her hands across his chest and squeezed his peck muscles as he had fondled her breasts earlier. Then she brought her mouth to one of his nipples and licked it, then feeling cheeky she bit it. A warm strong arm tightened behind her back, and his soft deep voice murmured to her.

"If you keep that up we won't get any sleep at all" She bit him again.

"Good" He tightened his grasp and rocked his pelvis against her, his cock was already starting to harden again and he pressed it teasingly against her.

"Gods woman! What you do to me." He slipped a hand down to cup her breast as she sat up rolling him back. She flipped the blankets off exposing him to the cold as well and stared at his body.

"I want to see you." She ran light fingers all over his chest and then trailed down to his growing cock as it pulsed and thickened demanding attention. She took his member in her hands and squeezed, his cock pumped in response Eret groaned, and doubled his exploration of her breasts again. He moved his hand down across her flat abdomen and caressed further down to her groin. She threw her head back and grasped his hand, directing him to the core of her, which he would happily oblige. He ran gentle fingers back and forth along her slick folds feeling her moisten as he touched her and he marveled at how this intoxicating woman had ended up in his bed. She grasped his firming member again and played with him exploring. His mind was assaulted with the memory of her writhing moaning body held beneath him and he was suddenly awash in total lust. He had to have her again and he sat up to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. Drawing her back with him he positioned her body to lay draped on top of his. He pulled her knees wide so she straddled him. And then kissed her fiercely again slipping his tongue into her mouth claiming her.

"I want you! I want you again Ruffnut! Can you ride me?" She looked at him puzzled for a brief second then understanding dawned on her as he pressed up with his groin against her soft nether regions causing a moan to escape her. Ruffnut giggled

"Well I am a dragon rider, you know." Ruffnut struggled to sit up on him pressing her hands against his chest.

"Help me do it" She said as she tried to maneuver herself over him. He grasped his cock in one hand and held her under the arm with his other to help her balance. She rose up and pressed his large firm cock against her opening. She felt some residual soreness and was cautiously slow about sliding him into her depths. She took the tip of him in and stopped. He shuttered at the warmth that hugged the head of his penis, fighting for control. Slowly very slowly she sunk down on him taking him totally into her cavern. She gasped at how deep he penetrated and the new sensations in her body. She sat still on him and just trembled panting hard. He flexed in little pulses and she felt him moving inside her. She moaned again and ground herself deeper against him and his teasing movements. His hands were at her chest again pinching her nipples as she arched against him. Then he slipped down to catch her clit in his fingertips rolling and teasing it around. She started gasping his name.

"Eret! Eret!" she was arching back at impossible angles. He couldn't control himself any longer.

"Move for me Ruffnut, please?" he pleaded in a whisper "I can't wait, I need to feel you." She sat straight and attempted to raise herself up on him. As she flexed her legs she let out a sharp yell and slumped forward over his chest.

"Oww! Dammit!" Eret sat up fast hugging her against him.

"Ruffnut? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She kissed him, and shook her head.

"It's not you" she moaned again pressing him tight in her depths. "It's my foot, I can't move like that." Eret paused unsure what to do now, but unwilling to dislodge himself from her just yet. She just felt too damn good. "I don't want to stop, I like this" She said her face on his shoulder now. Eret glanced around the room then suddenly spying inspiration he grasped her tightly around her back.

"Hold on to me" He spoke into the warm skin at her neck, as he suddenly moved forward. She clasped her hands behind his head. He eased off the bed holding Ruffnut firmly against him with his throbbing cock still embedded deep inside her, and carried her over to the chair. He sat on it and arranged her to straddle him again. Her legs dangled over his, her feet not touching the floor.

"Oh my." She whispered as he pressed into her from below. Then he scoped an arm under each spread leg and lifted her against him. She balanced with her hands on his shoulders as he stretched her wide and thrust into her. He lifted her against him, flexing the muscles in his arms that Ruffnut liked so much. She let out a long moan as he lowered her back down onto him again. He flexed again lifting her, his movements getting faster, as he slipped his throbbing engorged member in and out of her again and again. Ruffnut moaned throwing her head back her long hair trailing down her back tickled his skin where it brushed against his thighs. Again and again he lifted her thrusting into her depths from below. Her short gasping breaths now matched each time he pumped into her, and she panted his name demanding more from him.

"Eret! Eret! Faster! I want more" Enticed by her, he complied redoubling his efforts, he pounded at her slamming her down tightly against him. She responded beautifully throwing her head back in a scream.

"Oh Gods yes!" She dug her fingernails into his shoulders holding on, as her body bucked wildly on him. He heard her breaths quickening to an impossibly fast hitching breaths and wondered how she could breath. Her whole body was tensing and she arched back pressing down on him as her orgasm whipped through her. Her chamber convulsing wildly grasping his cock so tight it milked him hard. He stopped moving and bit down hard on his own lip fighting for control as he held her violently pulsing body against him. But he couldn't hold on and he was roaring and thrusting into her madly again and again, and again as his own orgasm followed closely behind hers. He clenched at her tightly as he came, hot streams spurting forth as he was barely able to breath, his pulse pounding loudly in his ears.

He bent forward to nuzzle her chest holding her tightly around the waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, then taking a deep cleansing breath she arched back fully letting him hold her up she leaned over her head almost backwards on the floor. She felt him pressing still inside her as his half hard cock slowly returned to a resting state. "Hmmm" she murmured. "That was fun. We need to do that again sometime."

"You are going to wear me out woman!" He lifted her back up to kiss again "But in a good way". He slowly slipped her off of him and carried her cradle style to the bed and tucked her in beside him again. "It's almost dawn, rest for a bit longer if you can, that ship will be upon us, and we must be ready for them." He hugged her tightly his fears for her returning. As though she could sense what he felt she responded.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I'm glad that at least I had you tonight." She looked up to kiss him again. "Keep love close around you as much as possible," she smiled. And he was in awe of her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruffnut never went back to sleep. She sat in the bed beside her new lover and stared at him while she attempted to rebraid her long hair. She kept cursing and mumbling under her breath as the job was not as easy as it usually was with her wrist in the splint.

"Don't you ever sleep?" came a muffled voice, the source buried deep in a pillow.

"How did you know I was awake?" a small laugh came from under the bedding again.

"Well, one - I can feel you staring at me, which is creepy by the way. Two – you are not exactly quiet when talking to yourself, and three – I didn't feel your warm body next to me and I missed it."

"Aww that's nice." And she leaned over to kiss his shoulder. His hulking form slowly rolled over, and he turned his face to hers for a proper kiss.

"Good morning" he said to her. "I think you need my help" He sat up and took her brush from her hand and started combing out the long tresses of her hair. "I had a sister you know. I used to help her with her hair as well." Grabbing the thick strands he quickly braided it up, then repeated it again helping Ruffnut establish her three signature braids.

"Can you help me dress?" She asked him then she glanced to the circular port glass window where the sky was beginning to turn grey as it lightened, "It's almost time". His attention wandered to her exposed chest and his fingers started tracing circles slowly up her arm. He grinned wolfishly at her.

"I'd rather not." He leaned in taking her nipple in his mouth and he suckled her. She gasped and hugged the back of his head against her.

"Oh Thor! If you start that we will never get out of this room." He released her nipple with a pop, and glanced at the window himself. Her body was already responding to him and she felt her heart increase to pound in her chest. Her breaths started hitching. God's how she wanted this man again. "We can't" she insisted. "We have to get out there". He pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're right. I know. I just want you so badly." He threw off his blankets exposing his impressive hard on. Her breath catching at the sight, "We could be really fast?" he looked at her pleadingly. She smacked his strong muscular thigh.

"Get out of bed" she eased herself to standing at the edge of the bed turning to lean on it. Grumbling he complied. But then he was against her back his large form encompassing her in his warmth, as he pressed himself against her naked body. She could feel his cock against her buttocks and she wiggled her ass enticing him. Hot kisses ran across the base of her neck and he breathed heavily beside her ear. He licked the lobe then bit it gently, his voice making her ticklish everywhere.

"Tell me no. Tell me to stop. Make me leave" She leaned back against him as his hands encompassed her breasts squeezing and massaging. He continued to kiss and suckle gently at her neck, as his hand slipped down to explore her sensitive folds. She responded instantly writing for him as he pet her.

"Eret!, I want you inside me. I want you now!" He complied. He scooped his arm under her sore leg lifting it high so she stood stretched out and open for him. She lifted it higher resting her knee on the waist high bed and turned her lovely ass out towards him. He wrapped his arm across her chest holding her tight against him and leaned on the bed with his other as he entered her is one sharp thrust. She gasped at the blunt intrusion. But their need was so carnal there was no time for finesse, and she responded to the animalistic nature of it. He clasped her desperately thrusting madly from behind. She felt her heart racing uncontrollable. He was wild passionate, and as his momentum increased with each thrust lifted her slightly off the floor. Her breaths matched his and she was crying out each time with him.

"More, more, more," She chanted for him as he slammed at her body again and again. Then he contorted against her squeezing the breath out of her as he tensed up his body so powerful in that most desperate moment of need, before his beautiful unraveling, and he came releasing himself inside her warm body. He slumped over her holding her tight, as the aftershocks fluttered through him.

"Oh Gods, Ruffnut, what you do to me." He leaned heavily against her as he came back to himself. "Uh sorry, it was too fast," he panted catching his breath. "Next time I'll make it up to you". He pulled out of her and turned her around to hug, "I promise."

"I liked it, but I'll hold you to that promise" She grinned at him and kissed his chest. "Now help me get dressed. We must be ready soon".

A few minutes later they emerged on to the deck, a little longer than expected as they had to fight to get Ruffnut's boot back on her swollen foot because she insisted on wearing them today.

"A warrior wears two boots!", she had insisted, making him smile.

Her first action was to visit her dragon where he lay lounging with the other new dragons they had acquired along the way, while Eret climbed to the crow's tower his spyglass in hand. The few members of the night crew were still on deck, but as the sun started to peak rays over the horizon, more and more of Eret's crew made their way above deck. Grent made his way over to Ruffnut.

"Good morning Ruffnut. Had a good night I trust?" She smiled over at him.

"Yup"

"And how is your arm and ankle doing." He asked more seriously.

"Both still hurt, but don't tell anyone. I'm going to walk on my ankle some today." She said and then balanced while wobbling on both feet her crutch held out to the side, not used.

"Don't push too hard just yet, you are still healing, your body is weakened where you got hurt and you could easily get hurt again. Please be careful." Cursing and swearing could be heard from high above them at the top of the mast. Eret jumped again swinging wide on his rope as he landed hard on the deck. He cursed again.

"Dammit, they are much closer then I was expecting. They are moving much faster than us! Why wasn't I told about this?" He glared around at the night crew as he looked for a target to yell at. Grent stepped in smoothly before he had that chance.

"Good morning to you Captain. And how do you feel this morning?"

"I feel fine Grent. Who the HELL didn't…" But Grent cut him off.

"Get much sleep did ya?" Eret stopped himself and smirked a half smile at his first mate.

"Hardly any." He retorted "Thanks for asking". His anger reigned in as he realized why no one bothered him last night. Ruffnut hobbled to him and took the spyglass as she looked out to the pursuing ship. Eret turned to address his crew.

"They will catch us sooner than we thought. We must prepare for it. But I have a few ideas about this, we will not make it easier for them" His crew did not respond boisterously. There were serious nods, and stern faces as each member prepared himself. "Make ready your weapons lads. Today we will all be tested as men." At the rail behind him he heard her voice.

"Their ship is being pulled" He turned to walk to her as many other men joined them at the rail. Ruffnut handed him back the spyglass "look at the waters in front of their ship" and he did. "Do you see it? The splashing the currents in the water? Something is pulling their ship." He could see small white caps several feet before their bow, then dark large ripples here and there.

"A dragon? Surely not another bewilderbeast?"

"No I don't think so, but something else. We should check it out." Eret looked down at the gutsy blond woman beside him.

"Are you mad? You can't fly your dragon, and you are not going anywhere near that ship. No one else here can ride a dragon. And that ship and her crew are ruthless. It's not worth the risk, thank you very much." Ruffnut just glared at him a bit. He continued "we need to concentrate on making our ship faster we will give then a good run for their money, eh lads?" Eret started barking orders about the sails and the rigging. Another line was run up and a new crisp white sail flapped loudly open catching the wind. Ruffnut stood around feeling useless and frustrated, wondering what she could do.

An idea occurred to her. Ruffnut hobbled over the dragons again and started nudging at the strays as she talked. "Get up lazy ones! Your free ride is over. You are to heavy and we need to go faster so you all need to fly now instead." She nudged them here and there with her foot or her crutch. "Help me out boy." She said to her dragon head Barf. As if he understood her dragon started grumbling at other dragons as well. Eret's crew started at her dumbfounded. Not one of them would have dreamed of going near the dragons. They were all still very cautious around them and avoided their area as much as possible. But to see Ruffnut interacting with the wild dragons, and being bossy with them forcing them to leave was just amazing to them. One by one the large beasts took flight hovering around briefly before taking off in their own desired direction. The weight that lifted as each beautiful animal left was significant and the boat actually rose to ride higher in the water. As seasoned a sailor as he was Eret noticed the difference in his ship instantly and he turned to face Ruffnut, amazement written on his face.

"Thank you. That makes a huge difference. It will help." Ruffnut smiled feeling proud, as she leaned against her dragons head. The crew was a flurry of activity and Ruffnut mostly just tried to stay out of everyone's way. She kept staring at the ship behind them agitated that there was nothing more she could do, or was there? She quietly gathered a length of rope while no one was looking, and tied a makeshift harness at the base of her dragon's two necks. She caught the eye of her assist Tumbler and he rushed to her side to help her. She whispered low to him.

"Can you get Dolla to? Will you two help me? There's something I need to do." He nodded quickly and ran off to do her bidding. The three of them hovered in a quiet spot on deck while she told them what she needed them to help her with.

Eret paused from his duties as captain to glance around for Ruffnut, her presence was noticeably missing. He spied her with Tumbler and Dolla and was curious. Then as he watched from across the ship all three of them mounted her zippleback, and after a brief settling they jumped up flapping into the air. Eret started yelling,

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing! Come back here. Ruffnut! Come back!" She didn't look back at him. Tumbler and Dolla each sat astride a dragon head looking nervous and she rode in the middle at the base of her dragon's necks lying flat on her belly and holding on to her makeshift harness.

She turned them towards the ship behind them and they climbed high out of reach as they headed to their enemies. In a short time they reached the ship and circling high above them they watched. In front of the ship in the water they noticed a large net. Inside the net was a school of Seashocker dragons these powerful water dragons were essentially trapped and each stroke they made to swim pressed against the net dragging the ship behind them. A crew member at the back of the ship every few minutes or so would detonate a small explosion and drop it in the water scaring the gentle sea creatures in the direction that they wanted to go. The strong sharp spikes of the seashockers which worked well for cutting through ice unfortunately did nothing when surrounded by a net. And these creatures may have been able to jump if they had been able to dive deep enough to build up momentum but again the net block this kind of movement. On their deck chained to the front of the boat Ruffnut noticed several dragons of the tracker class.

"Well that explains how they found us so quickly", she explained to the two men as she pointed them out.

"They wouldn't be able to catch us if it wernt for em' fast swimmers pulling em' along eh?" Tumbler exclaimed in his accent.

"Right so" Agreed Dolla.

"Right" Ruffnut agreed to. "Ok Boys let's go!" She turned her Zippleback in to a sharp dive heading to the ship. "Hold on tight" Both men were too stunned to do anything but hold on tight and the clasp at the handles on the saddles in a death grip. Ruffnut drew her knife and bit it between her teeth as she rose up to crouch on her good leg. She untied a length of the harness rope and let it hang down as they got closer to the ship. Shouts of warning could be heard as men on board rushed to arm the nets and canons. She directed her dragon towards the bow of the boat dodging shots as they flew. They swept low, Ruffnut shifted again and with a push she dove off into the frigid waters. She gasped as she came up sputtering, the water making every muscle in her body seize up. Sharp pains stabbed at her arm which had taken a large impact from her dive, and she bit down hard on her knife to keep from screaming. She saw her dragon flying out of range and was less nervous until she heard shouts from the deck above her. Crew members ran pointing as they spotted her, and an arrow whizzed past her slicing through the water too close to her head. Taking a deep breath she dove under and swam among the giant beasts. Until she grasp at the net and began grabbing clumps of it and yanking her knife through it tearing holes. She rose again for air and more arrows aimed at her head came close she dove again not wanting to give them a target for very long. She continued her work making the hole bigger and longer until the net had a large solid slice up the front large enough for the beasts to slip through and the pod seemed to realize this and one by one escaped, slowing the ship to a crawl. She surfaced again screaming out her dragon's name.

"Barf" she gasped with a mouth full of water, her movements starting to get slow and sluggish as her body slowly became numb. A circle of rope landed near her in the water, and was drawn away again, the crew on the ship trying to catch her. A large shadow passed overhead and strong hands pulled her free from the waters. Tumbler had grasped her by the shoulders and strongly hoisted her up into his lap.

"Hold on Miss. We'll get you home." He said as her dragon strongly flapped away from danger. She wondered why he had called the ship her home to as she shivered violently, "That was the craziest thing I've ever seen anyone do. But you may have saved us all."


	13. Chapter 13

Astrid awoke with the wind in her face, she remembered she was flying. She was turned to cuddle against Hiccup's chest, her legs placed out to the side as he held her head in the crook of his arm. She blinked a few times and then hugged him tight around the middle.

"Good morning my lady." He glanced down at her. "How do you feel?" She thought about it for a second before replying.

"Groggy, still tired but not as bad as before. I'm doing ok." She repositioned to sit up and straddle the dragon again leaning back against her fiancée for comfort and warmth. He wrapped his cloak over her shoulders to, keeping them both warm.

"It's just after dawn. How far away do you think we might be now?" he asked her into her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. She glanced at the horizon which was beginning to lighten with the dawn.

"Well, if they are roughly on the same track I'd say at least several more hours at this speed. It took us close to twelve hours to get back to Berk. I hope it will be less time to return to the ship. They are moving towards us as well. I just don't know for sure. I hope they are ok. I'm really worried for Ruffnut, she was not doing well when we left." She glanced over at where Tuffnut was riding on Skullcrusher. "How's he doing?"

"He's been asleep on and off but Skullcrusher has been taking good care of him. That dragon is strong, not to have tired yet. Dad trained him well." Astrid could hear sadness in his voice. She glanced over at her dragon Stormfly. The dragon seemed to know she was watching and squawked at her in response making Astrid smile. Astrid began to tell Hiccup about what had happened between Eret and Ruffnut. The other riders trailed behind them all matching pace.

Eret once more glanced through his spy glass, swore loudly again and then returned to his pacing. The sun was now an inch above the horizon and gave him better visibility. He was so preoccupied watching the Zippleback make it's way back to his ship that he wasn't even paying attention to the rest of his crew as they crowed around the ship rails watching as well. The crew, noting he was considerably agitated was being respectfully quiet, as he drew the glass out to stare through it again.

"Dammit to hell! Bloody woman! Always trying to get herself KILLED! Taking off without telling me! NO! Sneaking off!" Eret slammed his fist into the rail then turned to pace back along the edge of his ship again as crew members flew back jumping out of his path. "I'll lock her in a dragon pen! No! I'll chain her to a cannon on deck! That way I can still keep an eye on her as well!" He drew his glass out and looked again, the dragon and his riders we rapidly approaching.

The Zippleback swooped up over the sails of the ship looking for the right angle and then plunked himself down again in the large space at the stern of the boat as crew members backed out of the way creating a large circle. Eret was to them in a flash. He reached the head of the beast that Tumbler sat on and grabbed Ruffnut by the shoulders and shook her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have been caught! You could have been hurt? You know what that crew wanted to do to you and Astrid the last time they caught you." Angry grumbles could be heard amongst the men on deck. "Do you think they are suddenly feeling nicer now?"

His hands were still now as he bent to look in her face, but he soon still realized that she was still shaking, violent full body trembles racked her. Her face was pale as ice and her lips had a bluish tinge to them. Her cold wet clothed that clung to her body were starting to crystalize in the cool morning air. She tried to speak.

"I I I'm mmm, S s so so so sorry." She finally forced out through teeth that were chattering so loudly that his own jaw hurt. Eret lifted her out of Tumbler's arms. Grent was suddenly beside them too. He reached out and felt Ruffnut's hands and then her chest just below her neck, then also at the back of her head.

"She's frozen through. She needs warming measures now!" Grent turned to Eret and said "take your shirt off, get her skin to skin." Eret stripped open his cloak vest and shirt and then hugged her tightly against him placing her frigid small hands against his chest. Every man who sailed these freezing waters had a healthy respect for the cold and the ocean itself. They took freezing to death very seriously because each one of them had seen it happen before.

"What am I going to do about you?" He looked around at his crew as they watched him. "Get a cloak, get blankets and the coal pan and hot soup and drinks for her! NOW!" and they jumped to comply. In no time at all they had her stripped out of her wet things and tightly wrapped in blankets and holding a hot mug that she was taking small sips from. A pan of bright red coals sat was placed closely in front of her and she leaned towards it for heat, while Eret still held her sitting in his lap, his warm skin pressed against her cool back. He wrapped his arms tightly.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked against her ear, his breath tickling her.

"I think we slowed them down." She ventured turning to look at him to assess what his anger level was now. "I cut the net and freed the Seashockers, they are not pulling them anymore, but I couldn't free the tracker dragons, there was just no way to do it." She looked sad. Dolla piped up at her side.

"You shuda seen 'er Cap'in. Twas amazing. Don't think 'em smelly buggers was expecting that eh? A surprise attack at dawn and by this little slip of a thing no loss." He said as he gestured to Ruffnut. "No offence Miss." He smiled at her "You's was amazing, just amazing"

"Hmmm. Amazing." Eret grunted. Tumbler came to back him up.

"She was great Cap'in Eret. All of a sudden she swoops down to 'em ship jumps in the water like no body's business and cuts that net and we's was outta der before none o 'em could do nothin bout it." Both men looked proud. Eret's anger eased a bit.

"How can I ever repay you" he said deeply against her cool neck, the double meaning not lost on her.

She twisted to look at him and said "just keep your promise that you made last night." Eret looked at her for a couple of seconds then gave a quick nod. He shuffled to stand extracting himself from the blankets and rewrapped her again in them tightly. Eret climbed to stand on a barrel and turned to the men on deck.

"Listen up lads, I have something to say. I owe Ruffnut an apology. I was disrespectful and rude to her yesterday. I was an ass and I should never have treated her that way." He looked to her and said "Ruff I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" in a most gentle voice. There was a quiet snicker from the back of the group and a soft voice said.

"From what I saw I think she forgave him already" Luckily Eret appeared not to have heard as he continued.

"I want you all to know," he paused and pulled her up to hug him in front of the crew. "That she's entirely too reckless and keeps getting in trouble." Another voice spoke up at that.

"Tell us something we don't know"

"Ya we figured that much out ourselves" Eret glared at them and continued.

"But she's with me now. Ok? And if any man on board my ship has any problem with that feel free to step forward now." No one among his smiling happy crew moved, and Eret bent his head to her and kissed her hard on the mouth claiming her. The men whistled and called out.

"Thanks Captain!" Whisker called from the back of the crowd "but most everybody kinda figured that out for 'emselves last night. Small boat you know." And Eret actually had the decency to blush and he shrugged rubbing the back of his head, as Ruffnut laughed. This was met with more whistles and cat calls from the crew.

He tucked Ruffnut back beside the coals and fixed her with a stern look.

"You stay here where I can keep an eye on you. I don't need anything else to worry about." She grinned up at him from her seat.

"Told ya, you would be mine." Eret pretended to scowl. He then tossed her his spy glass.

"If you are gonna be sitting around then at least you can help by watching their ship." Her smile faded and she got serious.

"You can count on me," she paused "Captain Eret." He glanced back with his eyebrows raised and she grinned at him again.

A strong wind had picked up and the men were fighting hard to trim the sails in. Several men pulled strongly on the ropes, leaning back with their full weight, as others looped them around the cleats holding the line tightly. They were picking up speed and as Ruffnut watched, the ship behind them appeared to be somewhat smaller in the distance. Glancing up she saw the three full sails flutter and then snap full as the powerful wind pulled them along. She began to feel hopeful, but she diligently watched their enemy.

A while later Eret came to sit with her, when he could take a break. He offered her a few things to eat, as he watched her carefully. She was favoring her injured arm more now since her exciting swim this morning.

"So I want a status report sailor! What news of that ship?" he joked with her. She turned to watch the waters behind them, raising the spy glass with only her good hand.

"I can barely see them now. They are so small on the horizon. I think we are gonna be ok." Eret looked skeptical as he squinted in the same direction.

"We'll see." He said quietly then he focused back on Ruffnut again. "How is your arm really doing?" She winced as he lifted it, and she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"You know I'm not some delicate flower blowing in the wind, that is going to fall apart." She countered as she avoided answering him.

"Delicate flower? Oh Gods no, that you are not. You are the wind. Wreaking havoc everywhere you go! No no change that you are not the wind you are a damn hurricane!" She leaned towards him.

"Aww thank you. That's the nicest thing anybody has ever told me" And she kissed him quick on the lips. Heat flared in his eyes. And he tipped her back with his hand behind her head and gave her a long deep kiss. He parted her lips with his warm moist tongue and slid into her mouth as she gasp and he tasted her suddenly wanting much more. He leaned over preparing to lay her back as he heard whistles and teasing remarks coming from his crew.

"That's right Cap'in show us how it's done!"

"That should warm her up nicely!"

"I wish I was Captain, the perks are fabulous"

Shaking his head to clear the lust he grinned sheepishly at her. She laughed at him again.

"Now that makes my arm feel better. You can do that again anytime!" He placed his forehead against hers, still breathing heavily.

"Later" he promised her as he stared at her intensely. He glanced behind his ship again. "If they do catch us they will want a war. We escaped, we ruined their ship and we let all of their dragons escape too."

"Yup." She agreed "not a good way to make friends".

"All I've wanted to do is make sure that you and my crew were safe. And since I couldn't get you off this boat and safely back to Berk, I'll just have to find another way to keep you safe here." He stared at her intently again. "I'm worried I'll be thinking about you and not what I should be doing for them." He gestured towards his men as the thoughts that had been worrying him were now spoken out loud. She leaned over picked up her crutch that lay beside her and smacked him in the leg with it.

"Don't be silly. I'm not helpless. I'm probably the safest person here and your best asset I might add." He looked at her puzzled. "My dragon?" she gestured to the Zippleback. "Do you really think he's going let anything happen to me? No one else here has a dragon protecting them. It's my own personal guard with two heads that also spits exploding gas. And he's also going to help protect your ship. No one will be able to get near us, or BOOM! They will explode!" She looked almost eager for the fight, as she grinned. He kissed her quick again.

"Sometimes you scare me. You know"

"Yup, I'm exciting and unpredictable"

"I keep forgetting that the dragons will help us. I'm just not used to that. But I'm glad that they will be watching out for you. If they do catch us, and attack us please stay safe. Promise me you won't do anything crazy or dangerous again." She gave him a smirk.

"I promise to be as safe as I can, and I promise to do whatever I can to help"

"That's not what I said"

"No but that's the best you will get from me" and she kissed him softly on the mouth again. "This is who I am".

"Odin help me. What am I in for?" he rolled his eyes.

They sailed along briskly for a good while and Ruffnut could feel some of the tension going out of the crew ever since the trailing ship had gone out of sight. She was restless now and she hopped up clutching her blankets tightly and went in search of real clothes. She could feel Eret's gaze as he followed her with his eyes. So she went to him first.

"I can't just sit there anymore I'm going to go get dressed" He nodded at her and watched her hobble away. Grent elbowed Eret in the sides and gestured with his head in her direction.

"I think we are ok up here for a bit Captain" Eret glanced at him sideways with a half smile and slowly turned to follow Ruffnut.

"I think you are ok up here for a bit Grent"

"Right you are Captain"

He caught up with her in the hallway outside his door and scooped her up in his arms and kicked the door open with his foot. She was laughing against his chest.

"I was wondering if you were going to come and help me" He didn't waste words but pressed his mouth hard against hers as he peeled away layers of blankets wrapped around her exposing her bare body to him. He laid her back on the bed and her body seemed to pulse as he hovered over her. He marveled at her, how beautiful she was, how trusting, as she lay there open and ready for him. She writhed as she reached up to pull him to her but he resisted.

"I told you I'd make it up to you the next time" He leaned down to kiss her roughly again as he brought his palm to her breast, rubbing her soft skin in circles. Her nipple hardened under his caress and he brought his hot lips down to suckle her hard making her arch up to meet him. He turned his attention to her other breast trailing a slow circle with his tongue the skin puckering in the coolness before he clasp his lips over that one to. She was grasping at the back of his head holding fistfuls of his hair in her hands. She was panting and pressing her chest to him.

He continued to play with her worshipping her breasts. He teased them with his tongue. He gently raked his teeth across the sensitive skin. Squeezing and massaging the supple mounds. His other hand started drawing little trails further down her body. His fingertips danced little tickles across her soft flat belly. He grasp at her hip pulling her closer as he suckled her hard on her breast again. Then his hand slipped between her legs cupping her sex and he pressed against her with the flat of the palm of his hand, making her gasp. She pressed her hips up against him as he played her body like an instrument. She silently urged him to touch her to enter her, make her body rejoice. He slowly ground his flat hand against her sex, making her groan, she needed more. She spread her legs wider for him and his fingers gently slipped inside her swollen wet folds. He gasped at the heat from her and kissed her hard on the mouth again. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and pulsed it with her own teasing him. He groaned in turn and slid one long finger into her moist opening. He could already feel her body tensing and quivering like a drawn bow.

He slowly slid his finger in and out of her as he pressed against her little nub of pleasure with his thumb, making her body buck against him as she lifted her hips to meet him. He held his own body tightly in check as he battled for control. This was all about her. Sliding down her now heated skin he came to settle himself between her silky thighs. With one arm under her hips he lifted her to his mouth as he kissed her wet folds slowly lapping at her. She was gasping now and pulled harder at the fistful of his hair that she never let go of. The tingling pain on his scalp only added to his excitement.

He suckled at her, flicking his tongue faster and faster against her hardened clit, as his finger slid in and out of her damp cavern, her walls clenching holding him tightly. He had no coherent thought, he just wanted her pleasure, and he could feel it building, the tension in her body getting higher and higher. She was whimpering little gasping breaths, mewling like a kitten, her whole body arching off the bed.

"Eret, Eret, ah, ah, ah, AH!" He felt the wave build up, and her whole body paused at the peak of tension before she shattered into a beautiful release. " ERET!" calling out his name as she came. Her body milking his finger as little spasms rapidly fluttered through her. She collapsed into the bed again, a long contented moan escaping her lips. He held her cradling her as she came back to herself. Then he gently eased off the bed adjusting his rock hard swollen member to allow more space in his cramped pants, and he pulled her to sitting with her good arm.

"What about you? Don't you want me?" She looked confused.

"Yes of course I want you, but not now, this was for you. The next time I have you it will be in a quiet safe place away from listening ears and threatening enemies, and I will keep you all to myself for several days" Her eyes seemed to glow at the thought. She hooked her good leg behind him pulling him closer to him.

"But I want you now." She reached up to pet his swollen member through the rough fabric of his pants "And I know you want me to".

"Gods Ruff. I want you. But we can't right now. Come I will help you dress, there must be something of mine here that you can wear till your clothes are dry." She smiled at the idea of wearing his clothes. In a short time she was dressed in very baggy leggings that were rolled over at the waist several times and a large warm tunic top that hung on her like a dress. She cinched it in at the waist with a belt that went twice around her and she hung her knife from it. Not willing to give up footwear she just wore her own boots again with new dry stockings inside them. They returned to the deck hand in hand, as his crew flashed grins and raised eyebrows at them.

Ruffnut returned to her post as the lookout as Eret walked stiffly to the helm of his ship again. She grinned at his back well aware as to what was causing his awkward gate. She lifted the spyglass and glanced behind them. She gasped. Through the magnifying lense she could see the ship. Long wooden poles seemed to be extending out the sides down into the waters. As she watched they lifted in unison revealing the ores. The ship was rowing, relying on the power of strength, and it seemed to be moving well.

"Eret!" She called, the panic in her voice making his head snap to her quickly. "They're coming!" An agitated sound rumbled through his crew. He ran to her grabbing the spy glass and looked for himself. He cursed harshly under his breath.

"Dammit to hell! It's only a matter of time now". Ruffnut shivered with fear and anticipation.

In another part of the world Tuffnut seemed to snap more awake. He flew his dragon closer to where Astrid and Hiccup sat together on Toothless and leaned over to them.

"We need to go faster! We are not going to make it unless we go faster!" Hiccup widened his eyes at the urgency in Tuffnut's voice, but nudged Toothless to increase his speed, the other dragon riders matched them doing their best to keep up.


	14. Chapter 14

The members of Eret's crew hardly said anything as they watched their enemy slowly gain on them. Although a strong wind still pressed at them, the ship that chased them also sailed and still had three of its four masts functional, and since they were using rowers as well the ship was easily overtaking them, the strength of the rowers increasing their speed. Eret thought to himself this was probably why most Viking war ships also had ores. He felt helpless as he watched the ship get closer and closer, but he knew that his crew was as prepared as they were going to be, and that there was nothing else they could do. He glanced at Ruffnut as she continued to watch through the spyglass, taking her job that he assigned her very seriously. Every now and then she would glance up and search the sky around them looking for the dragon riders, but she was always disappointed. He came to stand behind her,

"I'm sure they will get to us," he whispered as he hugged her against him.

"It was really far to go," she told him. "The dragons will be really tired, they might not make it in time, but that's ok. I don't think I really want my brother and my friends to be here anyway." She glanced wearily at the encroaching ship again. "I don't want any of us to be here" she whispered back to him. He hugged her tight again thinking the same thought in his head. She returned to her watching.

"I've counted about fifty or so men, and they all seem to have swords, and bows. Not to mention their cannons I've seen eight on each side of the deck." Eret nodded grimly this was not going to be an evenly matched fight, to his twenty eight men, twenty nine including Ruffnut.

"And we still don't know how many men are below decks rowing as well." He glanced back at his deck only a few men were about as per his instruction to keep their numbers hidden from spying eyes, the rest of his men huddled below decks in the dragon pens. "Time to get on your dragon, they will be on us soon" He gave Ruffnut one last kiss.

She climbed up on the zippleback riding again at the base of their two necks. She had changed the harness slightly to provide a tie around her waist and she let her bad leg hang down. She kneeled on her good leg and held tight to two ropes one coming from each dragon's head, so that she had better control over what each of them was doing. With her bad arm she gingerly held a shield, trying to keep it hoisted in front of her for protection. Her dragon sat on the highest part of the deck near the wheel at the stern of the boat, so that the dragon could attack first whoever got behind them.

As the war ship got closer Eret and his crew could hear the sailors yelling taunts and threats at them, they could hear the oars hit the water with a thunderous splash each time. Everyone on board his ship remained quiet and steadfast. Soon they were in bow range and he could see their numerous archers lining the front deck of the ship, strings drawn at the ready awaiting the command to let fly. Their Captain stood behind them, his arm raised.

"Shields at the ready!" Eret called to his crew as he watched intently across the waters from where he stood at the wheel. The enemy captain dropped his arm and yelled

"Fire!"

"Take cover!" Eret called as he ducked crouching behind his own shield. Thud, thud, thud, could be heard across the ship as the sharp metal tips slammed into wood. After the volley of arrows ceased one of Eret's crew ran around the ship pulling arrows and collecting them for their own archers. Across the gap between the two ships the Captain was yelling again.

"Archers at the ready! Take Aim! Fire!" and the sky filled again with the flying sharp shafts. Thud, Thud, Thud. The arrows found their marks.

"Anyone hurt?" Eret called.

"Just a scratch Captain, nothing to worry about"

"They are going to try and come along side us, that way we are in cannon range." The war ship was closing on them fast. As the bow of the enemy ship got close Eret called out again. "Coming about, everyone hold on." He whipped the wheel spinning it hard to port, causing his smaller vessel to cut quickly across the nose of the oncoming ship cutting them off and preventing them to come up beside them. They could hear the enemy captain yell,

"Oh so you want to play do you? Think that little maneuver will save you? ROWERS! Increase speed!" The maneuver had put Eret's ship directly in front of the oncoming ship. They were effectively blocking them from coming along side but it did not stop them from coming straight at them. The big ship picked up speed and slammed into Eret's ship from behind with a sickening crunch of wood on wood, and the hull of his ship groaned under the pressure. The back end of Eret's ship was pressed down with the weight of the bigger ship and his bow rose dangerously out of the water, before crashing down again with a large spray soaking everyone at the front. The two boats moved in a "V" shape and placed them close to being alongside each other.

Ruffnut yelled at her dragon "Now boys!" the Hideous Zippleback sprayed thick gas towards the front of the big ship, and then sparked it causing a nice explosion near the archers, who had either fallen or had jumped back out of the way.

The Ores on the side closest to them were retracted in and crew members could be seen tossing ropes with grappling hooks on them. Members of Eret's crew ran down the rail chopping any hooks that managed to grasp on but as fast as they were they could not get every line. The first group of enemy sailors held ropes and were preparing to swing across to them.

"Prepare to be boarded!" Eret called out to his crew. Ruffnut and her dragon continued to target anyone who got within range, blasting anyone who dared attack them. The first group of about twenty men came across, but Eret's crew had been expecting this and was ready for them. From several different hiding spots up on the mast's and sail tops crew members with blow guns and darts quickly shot every man who set foot on their deck. There was a pile of slumped and sleeping sailors all near the railing. The second set of men came across but now that their hiding spots were revealed the archers targeted them as best they could while avoiding being blasted by the zippleback. A large fire was starting to burn near the front of the attacking ship, and the flames crept near to where the tracker dragons were being held. Tumbler and Dolla had snuck aboard the enemy ship and were hacking at any chains that held the dragons. The flames were doing their part and burning away any ropes that were hindering them as well. As they freed the last captive dragon and were turning to go they were faced down by a fleet of archers who held their bows drawn and ready and trained on them.

"Now let's not be hasty lads" Dolla said with his hands out. "yous all wouldn't want to do nothin rash now ya hear"

"Easy men easy" Tumbler said beside him. Suddenly the area around them was filling with thick opaque green gas.

"Get down!" Ruffnut yelled at them and the men hit the deck as the spark blasted everything around them. The two men singed and still smoking but mostly ok turned to Eret's boat to make their escape. The long necks of the zippleback were extending across the waters and each climbed on hugging the dragon tightly as they were retrieved to their own ship. "You two are mad!" Ruffnut yelled at them.

"Yes Miss, but you were so sad when we couldn't save them dragons as well that we figured we was gonna try and do it for ya." Tumbler stated. All three of them ducked behind shields as a number of arrows flew in their direction.

"You're mad! Thank you guys! Now they won't get hurt" Ruffnut watched the escaping dragons as the fled, then turned to see where she could be helpful. Across the ship things looked bad. A large number of the other ships men had made it onboard. Eret's crew was doing their best to hold them off. They were engaged in sword fights, fist fights, and using any other thing that was handy as a weapon. Fires burned all around and several crew members were running to stop the flames as best they could. Her dragon crawled around the deck protecting Eret's men, blasting their enemies as best they could. But she was beginning to feel desperate.

A long ways off Tuffnut felt a panicked feeling as he squinted at the horizon.

"There!" he called pointing to the others. A billow of smoke could be seen trailing up far off in the distance, although they could not see the ships yet they could see the smoke from the flames. "We're too late!" Hiccup looked distressed as he worried about his friends but he knew that Toothless could get there with his speed. He looked at Tuffnut and called

"Jump across! Ride with us! We will get there fast." Tuffnut climbed out of Skullcrushers seat and jumped over to crouch on Toothless' back behind Hiccup as the dragon kicked in to high gear flying. They took off without a word to the riders behind them, speed was of the essence, and flew like mad to their friends.

Cannons fired in a loud boom that shook the whole world, and then there was a terrible crunching sound as wood shattered and the cannon balls tore holes in the ship. There were screams and battle cries in the chaos that surrounded Ruffnut, and although she'd never admit it she was scared. She saw Eret on the lower deck as he fought three men at once. He kicked one in the chest pressed off him to do a flip and land behind the second who he quickly dispatched with his sword and spun backwards catching the third with his shorter blade. He was beautiful he was powerful and not a movement was wasted. He ran to one of his crew attacking the sailor who had him pinned down, then jumped up on boxes and half climbed the mast to hack at another enemy who was chasing Grent up the pole. His archers at the top of the mast in the lookout towers were out of arrows and he clutched up a handful from an assisting man quickly climbed up to resupply them and then grabbing the rope as he so often did he swung down to land near Ruffnut. He stepped to her backwards where she still sat on the dragon so he could watch for attackers while he spoke to her.

"Are you ok?" He called over the chaos.

"I'm ok" She answered. He turned to kiss her fast on the cheek and then ran off again, as the Captain from the enemy ship watched on. He turned to his own archers who were atop the masts and then nodded.

"At my signal" He yelled to them. Then he dropped a plank across to Eret's ship and stalked across. Eret who had seen the other captain cross over quickly dispatched the two men he was in arms with, and ran to confront the captain.

"Well didn't you just pick the wrong ship eh?" He said drawing his sword and taking a battle stance against the invader.

"Cocky as ever Eret son of Eret, I've heard that about you before" And the man drew his sword slowly out to and pointed it at Eret. Eret took in the tall grisly man. He was aged but not weak from it, his lean limbs still held strength. His face was a mass of wrinkles and scars but his black and grey beard covered most of it from sight. He smiled at Eret showing all teeth, stained and broken the expression looked more like a sneer.

"Since you know who I am now, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name as well?" Eret asked politely as he slowly began to circle around his opponent. The other captain matched him step for step showing that he himself was potentially a learned swordsman too. He bowed slightly never taking his eyes off of Eret.

"Certainly, Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Sabatini Ripfang Kane, Captain Kane to you or just Ripfang Pain if your prefer nicknames." Several members of Eret's crew gasped behind him, and the other man smiled again. "I see some of you have heard of me."

A high pitched whistling could be heard in the distance and the sound steadily grew louder and louder, several men stopped and stared at the darkened streak rapidly approaching them.

"Nightfury!" Ruffnut called, and a second mast on Captain Kane's ship exploded into sharp wooden splinters as it was hit with Toothless' blast. The Zippleback dragon watched excitedly as Toothless approached low over Eret's ship allowing Astrid and Tuffnut to jump clear down to the deck. Astrid turned to face the first enemy sailor swinging her axe over her head as she went. Tuffnut ran to his sister, slashing a few people out of the way as well.

"Glad you could make it" she called to her twin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Sorry I still can't fly properly yet."

"Fly to where" he countered to her as he gestured to the ship in front of them. "Everything is going on right here" Another mast exploded on Captain Kane's ship "Hiccup seems to have that under control" Tuffnut ran a few feet in front of her to swing his axe at another potential attacker. The sound of metal on metal could be heard. The zippleback quietly sprayed the gas then Ruffnut yelled out

"Now" as the spark flew. Tuffnut jumped clear to the deck below as the attacker was blasted into flames.

"You impudent little runt!" Captain Kane hissed at Eret. "Think you can challenge me and then run? You damaged my ship and released my cargo. This will cost you! The woman I already promised to my men, and your men can either join my crew or sink with this ship! I'm sure they would love the swim home. You, I plan to remove your head and plant it on top of my mast."

"You are welcome to try" Eret said to him softly while spinning his sword by the hilt in his hand before pointing the blade at him. His other hand drew the shorter blade as well making the other captain laugh. Kane then lunged at Eret, he braced his sword above his head stopping the heavy blow as metal clanged in his ear. They danced spinning and hacking as the deadly weapons flew causing a gash here and there, some blood to smear. The two men moved testing and trying looking for the opening that would cause the other to fail. Their concentration was fierce and some of the crew nearby stopped to watch as they battled.

Hiccup landed at the other side of the boat and with his flaming sword created a path slowly across the ship. Eret's crew was badly beaten back but with the three new warriors and a Nightfury, taking a stand the overwhelming odds were improving.

Kane signaled to his ship with a fast nod as Eret took advantage of his lapse in focus and lunged catching the other captain on his shoulder. Kane roared in disapproval and slashed heavily back to Eret causing him to back up the few steps he had gained.

Behind him cannons fired and he heard Ruffnut scream. He turned to see the cannon balls flying towards her and the dragon, the solid steal balls knocking the dragon backwards and Ruffnut flew off. She hopped up quickly appearing unharmed, as a second cannon fired and released the net which quickly ensnared the zippleback and her and started pulling them towards the ship. Ruffnut yelled fiercely and drew her knife to help her dragon.

The momentary distraction was Eret's undoing. He was shoved hard in the chest while he wasn't looking and then tripped and pinned with a heavy boot on his chest. Captain Kane laughed.

"You were watching her not me and she will be the reason for your death." The sword pressed tightly at his throat. Eret saw members of his crew come running towards him to help, but Kane just pressed harder against his neck making him wince.

"Stay back or his blood will paint this entire deck in a matter of minutes." He pressed harder and an angry red line appears and starts to trickle blood down his neck. Hiccup ran up to confront the captain.

"Stop this! Stop! What is the point of all of this?" He approached Captain Kane slowly "Stop this senseless pain" He let the flames go out on his sword and Kane smiled at him.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Hiccup Chief of Berk" he said taking a determined stance

"How convenient, my last orders were to meet Drogo at Berk! That's where we are going. What luck that we ran into dragon riders along the way. What a prize you all are."

"Drogo was defeated. Do you blindly follow orders?" Hiccup countered. "An independent man such as yourself working for Drogo?"

"No Drogo and I shared similar goals and ideals I would say I didn't work for him as much as alongside him."

"Well he's gone now so this can all stop"

"If he's gone then there is just more room for me, his army will need a strong hand now." Kane laughed

"Just because you hate dragons? Get over your discrimination. There is a better way to exist and Berk has the answer, let us show you." Hiccup pleaded

"A dragon friend is my enemy and I will hunt you all down." The men in his crew cheered. "We will make this a dragon free world eventually." Kane stood with his foot still on Eret's chest.

Ruffnut had now cut herself loose from the net that had ensnared them and she stood on her dragon's back to yell at him.

"You sick bastard no one hurts the ones I love!" She held her knife out defiantly with her good hand. Captain Kane glanced at his ship out of the side of his eyes and then nodded and pointed at Ruffnut. Two arrows flew straight, directly at her chest as she raised her arms to defend herself. There was a sickening sound of a solid thunk, thunk as the arrows hit their mark. Blood could be seen and Ruffnut looked stunned and struggled to take a breath as she was knocked backwards falling out of site to the deck below.


	15. Chapter 15

Pain ripped through Eret's chest, though the cause was not from any weapon, and he screamed enraged. All around them the battle had continued but as that gut wrenching noise escaped his lips the whole world seemed to pause. Tuffnut was swinging his axe at an attacking man spun around at the sound in time to see his sister fall, two straight shafts standing stock still embedded in her. He froze, with his axe still above his head, and his mouth open stunned. His opponent managed to slice at his shoulder before he could jump out of range again.

Astrid had been climbing up the mast with an armful of arrows glanced back at the noise and whispered "No" when she saw Ruffnut drop over the edge.

Hiccup who had been standing facing the enemy captain twisted to see what the cause of his simple command had been. "You monster! You twisted animal!" He drew his flaming sword again but was unable to attack because Eret was still held pinned.

Tumbler and Dolla, were backed into a corner on the lower deck, looked on in fear, but as several spears held them at bay they were unable to do anything.

Grent had remained in the lookout tower and had watched the whole event, but now looked away unable to witness this tragic moment. Two armies still continued to battle, but now all the crashing of weapons, and shouts of battle seemed to fade into a dull background noise, for everyone who cared for her. They were stunned.

Captain Ripfang Kane smiled while watching and then turned back to Eret. He pressed his foot harder into his chest.

"Now it's your turn." Eret, glared at him from where he lay pinned to the deck under the other man's sword. A tear slid out of the corner of his eye, and he gritted his teeth in defiance. Then he twisted with amazing speed whipping his head to one side and shoving the sword away when his arm got free. The movement of the sword at his throat dug a deeper tear in his neck and also opened a large gash down his arm where he had pushed the weapon. He jumped up to the surprised captain and reached out with his now bloody arm and grabbed the other man by the throat. He could not express in words what he was feeling but he pulled Kane close and screamed in his face. The other captain turned white with fear and struggled to get away, as blood and spit flew onto him. Eret tightened his grip his knuckles turning white from the tension, as Kane began to gasp and slap at his arm in desperation. Kane attempted to raise his sword but the lack of oxygen was making him weak and Eret just knocked it angrily out of his hands.

Hiccup was suddenly there to stop Eret. "Don't hurt him, not like this, he's not worth it"

"Why not?" He yelled barely in control, he trembled, his body ensnared in rage. "He attacked my ship, hurt my crew, he killed….." the words choked him. He roared again into Kane's face unleashing all of his anguish and pain. Hiccup reached out and pulled at his shoulder, trying to comfort the man as he now began to realize how much she had meant to him. Most everyone on board had stopped and was now watching what unfolded between the two captains. "He killed her" he whispered looking around lost. He met Tuffnut's eyes "He killed Ruffnut." The two men stared at each other intently, unnamed emotions churning in both of them. "No I won't hurt him." He said to Hiccup as he held Tuffnut's gaze, he paused. "I'll kill him!" he screamed in rage "I'LL KILL HIM!" Eret shrugged off Hiccup's hand and started shaking his captive back and forth by the neck his head bobbing with the force. Tuffnut watched with angry eyes, then nodded at him,

"Do it. A life for a life, avenge my sister" then he jumped down to the deck below to be with her. Captain Kane was trying to signal the archers on his ship again but Hiccup saw and called to Toothless.

"There boy!" he pointed and the last remaining standing mast that they were hiding on was blasted to smithereens. Toothless came to hover near Hiccup, Kane's men were starting to assemble behind Kane now. The archers drew their bows. Thirty or forty men now faced them. Eret looked at the army, his crew still remained outnumbered, if he killed Kane these men would still slaughter them, even having a nightfury helping would not ensure that they escaped unharmed. It was hopeless, and if he was going to die here, today, then he was going to take as many of them with him as possible. Kane coughed and gasped under Eret's grip, before dropping to his knees, both of his hands grasp Eret's wrist. Nobody moved as they waited for a decision to be made. Eret's crew (those that were still left functional) came to stand behind Hiccup and Toothless, weapons drawn at the ready. Eret glanced from one army to the small ragged group that remained of his men. They were at a standoff.

A shadow passed over him, and he suddenly felt very tired. He wiped his face with the palm of his hand and glanced up. He blinked in astonishment there above them descending quickly to his ship were the dragon riders of Berk. Overhead calls could be heard from the skies as they arrived.

The Dragons sent blasts at the assembled men and at Captain Kane's ship. The frightened men of Kane's crew let the arrows fly. A hail of arrows rained down but before they could reach their destinations they erupted into flames as they hit a wall of fire coming from the dragons and dropped to the deck as ashes. The archers scattered under the dragon's attack. Those who had been fighting Eret's crew now faced several large dragons and their riders as they thumped down on different parts of the ship.

Valka and Cloudjumper attacked the men who held Tumbler and Dolla freeing them and others who had been pinned with them. The freed men shouted eagerly and came out of their confinement with weapons raised ready to engage the next foe. Snotlout and Hookfang circled above the two ships blasting fire here and there if anyone dare let an arrow fly. FIshlegs and Metlug flew between the two ships and caught cannonballs as the enemy ship fired them in a last desperate attempt for victory. Although Meatlug normally preferred somewhat smaller rocks, she was happy to eat up a cannon ball or two.

Seeing her deadly nadder return Astrid called to her and then jumped from the mast landing on her dragon's back as she rapidly swept over the deck. They turned fast to where another group of Eret's men were held pinned down and the dragon whipped spikes in the direction of the enemy, quickly evening the odds of their little group. Stormfly blocked an onslaught of arrows and spears, thrown as the enemy men retreated, protecting Eret's crew.

Gobber landed on the upper deck near Hiccup and Eret crushing a few of the enemy men as they attempted to sneak up on the two leaders. "Oh no ya don't. Nice try though." Cheers could be heard around and Eret's men were invigorated as a new hope filled them.

Realizing that all of his friends and men were now not going to die here aboard his ship, he was relieved. He felt the rage and bloodlust go out of him and he relaxed his hold on Captain Kane's neck. The other man collapsed onto all fours taking in huge gasps of air.

Eret stood over him and then bent to be near his head.

"Get your men and yourself" he commanded in a deep sinister whisper. "AND GET THE HELL OFF OF MY SHIP!" he bellowed into his ear as the lower man cringed away. Everyone cheered again. Then he turned away disgusted and no longer caring what happened to Captain Kane. He was confident that his crew would ensure his departure. With Eret's back turned Kane went for his sword that lay close to him on the ground. On his knees he grabbed it and swung a deadly arch at the back of the turned captain. There was a loud clang of metal as the blade was stopped abruptly by Hiccup's flaming sword, just inches from where it would have caused a death blow to Eret. He spun back to his foe

"You are pathetic" he spit at the man on his knees. Hiccup called to Toothless and the dragon grabbed Captain Kane by the back of his shirt and lifting him to dangle in the air. Then he hoped over to the other ship and deposited the man on his own deck and stood guarding him there.

Eret turned away again and went to Ruffnut.

"You heard the man, get a move on. Get your filthy asses off of our ship." He could hear behind him. As he made his way to the lower deck his men reached out to him patting his arm or giving it a squeeze or a gentle punch to his shoulder as he passed.

"Good job Cap'n"

"Nicely done sir."

"We're so sorry Cap'n"

"You did good, you did right by us Cap."

"Thank you Cap'n"

"You saved us sir"

As he approached there was a large group crowed around Ruffnut, where she fell so he couldn't see her. His men stood clustered in small groups their heads bowed together, or alone with their own thoughts, some held their helmets in their hands. They glanced up at his arrival and parted making a space for him. He stared in their faces trying to read the emotion he saw there and he slowed suddenly not wanting to see yet.

When he did look he saw Ruffnut lying on the deck her arms crossed over her chest. One arrow appeared to be sticking out of her upper stomach just below her arms and the second one was embedded in her left shoulder, a sticky red patch of blood drenching the surrounding clothing. Tuffnut sat holding her head in his lap. He had just removed her helmet. Anger still shone on his face as he looked up at Eret.

"Did you kill him?"Eret dropped to his knees a few feet away from where she lay. He hung his head and shook it no.

"I couldn't do it. I'm sorry Tuffnut" he looked up at the man. Tuffnut nodded at him, his expression bleak

"It's probably for the best." Eret moved closer to her, he looked at her face. She was so beautiful to him, but she was so pale, her features slacken. He brushed his hand over her cheek and her skin felt cool.

"I'm sorry Ruffnut, I'm so sorry" he reached to take her hand. Her injured arm was the closest one to him and he slid his fingers under the edge of the splint to clasp her hand as he pulled it to him. To his astonishment when her arm moved the arrow moved as well. He looked again, closer this time, and he discovered that the arrow was not actually embedded in her body but in the wood used for her splint. She moaned softly beside him and turned her head to him.

"What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault." He was elated and hugged her carefully, resting his face on her chest laughing and gulping air to prevent tears.

"I thought you were dead, I thought that bastard had killed you. I thought I had lost you. I didn't know what to do without you." Behind him everyone watched his outpouring of emotion. Ruffnut's good arm went up around the back of his head and hugged him tighter against her.

"You still have me. I'm not dead yet"

Astrid moved to be beside Hiccup and tucked herself under his arm and hugged him tightly letting tears slide down her face as she watched. Tuffnut watched his sister with eyebrows raised, before shrugging and smirking. Snotlout and Fishlegs looked on relieved for her wellbeing but disappointed, because their chances of ever being with Ruffnut were now obviously zero. Gobber and Valka stood off to the side and commented to each other.

"Ahh that's nice eh?"

"So sweet."

Grent had made his way down from the lookout and was coming to assess his patient. He looked her over.

"We've got to get that arrow in her shoulder out and stop the bleeding from it."

Eret's men along with the dragon riders who were not needed for Ruffnut oversaw the exodus of their enemies from the ship. The men filed across to their own ship under the careful watchful eyes of Eret's angry men and several fierce dragons. They collected all of the weapons from their enemies as they left, and returned all of the men who had been stung with the sleeping darts as well.

Captain "Ripfang" Kane stood on the bow of his defeated ship and stared at them silently, bruising could be seen around his throat. Eret's mercy was the only reason he was standing there at all. His men subdued, his ship rendered useless without any working masts, he was no longer the threat that he was. They would have to row to any port for recovery and repairs, but they wound not be bothering Eret or Berk anytime soon in the future. And Hiccup the young Chief of Berk had suggested that if they did feel stupid enough to attack Berk or her allies again, then they would pay for it in their own blood. Kane turned away, slinking back inside his own ship's hull. Eret's men set the sails to fly as best they could with the damage to the ship. But the masts were intact and the sails although ripped and damaged here and there still worked well enough to catch a breeze. They began to limp slowly away.

Working with Tuffnut, Astrid and Valka, Grent yanked the arrow free, causing a fresh flow of bright red blood, and Ruffnut to shriek before turning her head away and moaning. Eret had moved and was now sitting behind Ruffnut holding her up to semi sit, as Valka applied pressure to the wound. He hugged her tighter. Behind them coals sizzled as Tuffnut stirred them, heating up an iron rod. Grent leaned into her face and spoke to her gently.

"Are you ready Ruff? We've got to staunch the wound to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." She laughed, but her breath hitched in her chest.

"And what was that just now? A tickle? Get on with it, I already you guys told you I don't feel pain anyways." Astrid ripped open the side of her shirt exposing the wound more so they could better see what they were doing, and Valka knelt near her feet, both of her hands pressing on her legs.

"Eret, hold her." He wrapped her in a tight hug, pinning her arms crossed against her. She held her hands in his and clenched tightly. Tuffnut handed the rod to Grent, heat shimmered around it. Grent paused pressed his lips together in a firm line and then leaned forward. Quickly he thrust the red hot poker into the hole of the open wound. The wound sizzled and burnt flesh could be smelled as she screamed against the pain. He held it for a few seconds then twisted it and quickly pulled it back out. Ruffnut was openly weeping now her head turned down against Eret's shoulder. Grent quickly covered the wound with a fresh dressing.

"That's it, I swear, nothing else. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He rocked her against him.

"Your turn," Grent told him, as he started to peel the dressings back that had been hastily applied to his arm and neck. "You will need stitches on these." Eret held out his injured arm to Grent, as he continued to hold Ruffnut.

"I'm not moving, so just do it." Grent eyed him for a second then just nodded, and set to work stitching up the wounds.

Those who were able worked on the ship, assessing damage and repairing where they could. Astrid and Tuffnut were roped into helping with the other wounded men, and had set up an area for that. The industrious dragon riders had rigged up a towing system with their dragons and several of them were now slowly pulling Eret's ship towards its new home at Berk.

Hours later when some of the chaos had died down and Ruffnut had settled to sleep cuddled tightly in his bunk. Eret went to find Hiccup and the other dragon riders.

They were huddled together in a circle with some of his men around one of the larger coal pits. They laughed here and there and passed around a flask of something bitter that helped warm them against the encroaching cold as nightfall approached. They were calm and happy. He cleared his throat causing them to turn to him.

"Hiccup, Chief of Berk and Dragon Riders of Berk." He greeted them formally with a slight bow. "I owe you my thanks. You saved all of our lives today, and it is a debt that I cannot repay." Murmurs could be heard coming from Eret's men in agreement. "But on behalf of myself and my crew I want to express our sincerest gratitude and say thank you." Several nods echoed in the men around him. "I want it to be seen and heard by all here that I, Eret son of Eret do here by swear loyalty to Berk and especially to you Hiccup as Chief." Hiccup was standing now coming close to the Captain. "Whatever you may need from either myself or my crew, now or at any time in the future you only need to ask, and we will be there for you. This is a life debt. Well many lives. And I take my vow seriously."

Hiccup grasped him on both forearms as he had seen members of Eret's crew do in greeting. "We accept your loyalty and your vow graciously but what we (well I) want most from you is your friendship." And in a low voice he said to him "And to see you happily united with one of our fiercest, and craziest warriors, once she is feeling a little better." Again to the whole group he announced "I hear by make you a member of my council of advisors, and you are now Berks official leading trader, and exporter." Everyone around them cheered. They passed the time into that night sipping from the flask and mead that was now being passed around as well. His men got boisterous, as they sang, recounted parts of today's battle, and formed strong bonds with the riders from Berk and their dragons. Eret stood back apart from them watching, taking it all in, the realization that he nearly lost everyone he saw before him was hitting him hard. A tall slim figure approached from his side.

"What are you doing out here?" Tuffnut asked.

"Just thinking how easily today could have gone another way." Eret slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the two cold steel arrow tips that had somehow managed to not do their duty. He tightened his hand over them again as he had when he first collected them from the deck next to the area that was still stained with her blood. He had snapped the wooden shafts off angrily but had kept the tips.

"Well I see you are still a fool then. Quite wasting time out here in the cold and get inside, go be with my sister, because for some unknown reason she wants you. And if you are going to be family now, you will have to learn that the number one thing is to keep her happy." Tuffnut looked at him sternly "Do you understand?" Eret was serious.

"Tuffnut I will always do my best to keep her happy" And he hid a smile at Tuffnut's comment about now being family.

"Good enough, now go."

Eret slipped into his room in the dark, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep, and promptly tripped on a chair and crashed onto the floor.

"You so not winning any points for stealth" She murmured from the bunk.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No I've been awake. I've been waiting for you." He came to her stripping off his outer layer of clothes then lifted the sheets and climbed in seeking the warmth of her body against his. "Oh you're cold. Come here and I'll warm you." She tucked up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and she rest her cheek against him listening to his heartbeat. She sighed contented.

"How do you feel, really?" he asked her, his voice rumbling under her ear making her smile a bit.

"I'm sore. It hurts a lot, but don't tell anyone ok?"

"You have my word." He hugged her tighter to him and took a deep breath for courage. "Ruffnut, I um, I just wanted, to um… I wanted to say I love you." She gave a small laugh against his chest. "Hey what's so funny?"

"I already knew that you fool, I was just waiting until you knew that too." He grinned down at her. "I told you that long ago that I would wait for you to realize it" she grinned back at him "and now you have."

"My heart always seemed to know but it took my head a while to figure it out, almost loosing you today made me wake up and see." She reached up with her splinted arm wincing as she moved the shoulder, to touch his face.

"I love you Eret son of Eret, ever since I first saw you."

"Your brother called me a fool as well" She placed a finger to his lips shushing him. They fell to sleep wrapped around each other carefully, so as not to make their injuries worse, sleeping deeply as only those who are battle worn exhausted can, well into the next morning.

They awoke arriving in Berk, with the dragons pulling and the ship sailing as best she could they had managed to travel the remaining distance during the night. From the bow of the ship Eret's crew and friends gathered to see the great horn of the defeated bewilderbeast. It had now been propped up as an archway to Berk. Local craftsmen having now finished the statue of Berks last great leader were now working on carving the details of the dragon battle onto it. The villagers were waiting for them and greeted them with songs banners and a feast. All of Eret's men were made to feel welcome and at home. Eret stepped off the plank of his ship onto dry land carrying Ruffnut in his arms. He received some raised eyebrows and questioning looks as people were eager to hear the story of what had happened to them. Ruffnut turned to all of the familiar smiling faces and felt at peace in her soul, she looked at the man she loved as he carried her and knew that her life would never be the same without him, she was home and she knew that he now was to.


	16. Chapter 16

EPILOUGE

Life on Berk was amazing. Eret and his crew had settled into their way of life pretty well. The sailors and the villagers had worked together building several new dwellings for the men to house in, giving them plenty of opportunity to flirt with the women of Berk who were flattered and curious about these new men who had exotic off island accents. There had been more than a few happy couplings. Eret who never really felt at peace sleeping anywhere but on his ship stayed most of his nights onboard. And slowly Ruffnut and Eret had begun to heal.

Eret strolled through the village as he searched. He was amazed that this place was now his home. He waved and answered friendly hellos from those that greeted him as he sought out Ruffnut. From further off he could hear the familiar voice of the woman he loved as she argued with her brother. He stood in the shadow of a building waiting for her to come across his path so he could surprise her.

"Ruffnut! I do not need to know every detail about what happened while I was gone. Bloody hell woman, some things a brother just can't unhear!" Eret flushed embarrassed wondering what their conversation had been. Ruffnut grinned as she chased him limping only minimally now. Her arm still held stiff in the splint and was now supported in a tight sling that Gothie (the village healer and wise woman) had strapped to her body. He watched her as she went her slender willowy body, moved gracefully making his thoughts turn lustful. He sometimes couldn't believe that she had chosen him. And he thanked the gods each night that she had.

"Come on. Didn't we always promise to be honest with each other, and besides I wasn't going to say anything, but you had to ask!" Tuffnut placed his hands over his ears as he retreated

"La la la la la I'm not listening, I can't hear you!" Ruffnut laughed as she tried to torment him again. Eret amused at her play stepped out into her path stopping her as she passed with an arm across the middle.

"Got ya! Now do I want to know what that conversation was about or not?" She smiled at him with a mischievous half grin, and then pulled him down for a kiss on the mouth. With her hand pressing behind his head her fingers sliding through his hair she devoured him in a passionate kiss that left him breathless as they parted.

"Probably not." And she grinned again. He hugged her tightly to him his hands sliding down to cup her ass and he pressed her bottom closer to him and he ground his now pulsing manhood against her, he leaned over and hovered just above her lips

"And are you done tormenting him? Or have you got more plans to torture your brother." She thought about it, but when he pressed his groin harder against her she relented.

"I'm done for now, I'll torture him later. Why do you need something?" she asked sweetly. He nodded feverishly at her.

"Yes" his voice had gone all throaty "I need something" She shivered at what he implied. They had been back on Berk for almost a week now and it had been busy and exciting to help establish him and his crew in their new home. There had been work that needed doing, stories that needed telling, and with all of the activity there had been little time to be with Ruffnut. She had been staying again at her own home, and Eret's choices for dwellings were in the bunks with his crew or back on board his ship. Now that the bunk houses were completed, and all of his remaining crew members were staying in them Eret now had his ship all to himself. And he had plans.

"Will you be with me tonight? I miss you, your touch, your warmth, your laugh."

"Hmmm let's see, maybe if you make it worth my while." She reached down behind him and squeezed his butt cheek in her hand. He narrowed his eyes at her then bent to kiss her again. It started off as a gentle loving kiss, but it soon flared into the passion that he always felt for her. Holding her tightly he pressed himself against her grinding his hips as he forced her mouth open with his tongue seeking out hers. He devoured her mouth tasting her as he probed into her deeper. He scooped his hands under her ass and lifted her against him as she wrapped her legs around him. He turned pressing her against the building wall carefully so as not to hurt her, and bent to taste her again. She came away gasping.

"Ok I'm convinced" She smiled, still held up pressed to the wall, Ruffnut's brother returned, rounding the corner.

"Hey Ruff…" he glanced up and saw their compromising position. "Odin help me…. I didn't want to hear about it and I most definitely do not want to see it!" He grumbled as he turned on the spot and walked off in the direction he had come from. "Get a room!" he called over his shoulder without turning around. Ruffnut started laughing loudly. Eret responded by throwing her up over one of his shoulders and carrying her off towards his ship.

"Come on then, you heard the man." as he smacked her playfully on her behind. They passed a few villagers and some of Eret's crew as they went earning some grins and cat calls behind them.

"hope ya 'ave a good night Cap'n" He ignored them all as he passed. He placed her down at the ships edge. She took his hand and let him lead her up the plank onto his ship. She stopped at the edge of his deck shocked by what she saw. The deck had been transformed into a magical place. All around there were hundreds of tiny candles in small paper lanterns that had cut out patters in their sides that fluttered and swayed with the cool evening wind causing a twinkling affect. Eret had laid out a meal on a blanket of furs under a canopy that was held up by poles and ropes creating a three sided tent. Winter garlands hung across the top and the scent of the evergreen boughs filled the air. Branches with clusters of red and white berries were scattered along as well. She turned to him.

"Eret, this is beautiful. Did you do all this for me?" he nodded watching her with a smile as she took everything in. He took her hand and led her to the blankets.

"Sit let me feed you. When we first got together there was no time for me to do nice things for you, there was no peace or privacy for me to show you how I cared. I'm sorry for that but let me make it up to you now." She reached out for a piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth sucking the sweet juice off of her finger tips, causing his groin to tighten as he watched her.

"Hmm gladly" she smiled at him from where she sat on a blanket of furs "Dote on me spoil me rotten, I can take it". He stretched out behind her propping himself up sideways on some pillows as she leaned back into the curve of him. She relaxed against him and sat unwinding the braids from her hair to let it flow around her, he ran his hands over the golden waves petting her.

"I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and removed to two cool metal arrow heads, He had cleaned them and polished them and painted the metal with blue designs. Each one hung fastened to a leather cord as a necklace. "Instead of these causing pain, I wanted to make them into something beautiful. Will you wear one? I'll wear the matching one, to always keep near me as a reminder of how not to take you for granted because I almost lost you once." She smiled and nodded as he slipped one over her head. It lay nestled between her breasts alongside her claw necklace that she always wore. Two necklaces both beautiful and sharp, one representing the bond she had with her brother, and the second representing the new bond she had with Eret. Both of the two most important men in her life and each wore a necklace to match hers. It suited her perfectly.

"Why did you paint them blue?" He reached out and fingered the one she wore, turning it over in his hand to look at it.

"Blue represents my people, our families. That is why we have the blue face tattoos, as symbols of those we love and some for those that we have lost." He looked into the distance seeing faces from his memories. "But we also give something blue to the woman that we love as a symbol of bonding." She tilted her head to look at him then kissed him on the nose.

"I love it, it's very sweet. No man has ever thought to give me a weapon before, it's perfect." She sighed contented and leaned back into him more. From under their canopy they watched the grey sky.

"I had hoped it would be clear out, so we could see the sun setting as we ate, and then stars later tonight." Eret glanced up at the grey sky around them "Sorry". She laughed again at him.

"Well didn't you just plan all this over the top romance?"

"Yup, I aim to please my woman. Gotta make sure she knows I'm worth sticking around for."

"I do, and you are worth it, and this is not necessary, but I will do my best to endure it while we are here"

He hand fed her little bits of food, bites of rich cheeses, succulent meats, and fruits. The ritual of feeding her was turning him on. She threw her head back and opened her moist lips for him each time as he would gently place the next morsel near her mouth. Her tongue would lick off any remaining flavor from his fingertips. She brought a goblet of savory wine to her lips and swallowed enjoying the way it tingled her cheeks and tongue. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment. She knew that he was watching her and she enjoyed teasing him. With the next bite he offered her, she took the food from his fingers and then grasping his hand sucked a fingertip into her hot moist mouth. She pulled at him hard with her mouth causing a long groan to escape from his lips.

"Gods Ruffnut." She turned to him and crashed her lips against his.

"Enough food I'm hungry for something else." Desire filled her eyes she knew what she wanted from him. He spread the fur blankets out under the canopy. She came up behind him and impatiently pulled at his shirt. Turning to her he was happy to oblige and opened his vest shrugging it off and then pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his smooth chest to her.

"Mmmm" She purred as she reached out to pet him with both hands his nipples already hardening in the cool evening winter air. She brought her mouth to him and began placing searing little kisses along his skin, which contrasted nicely as his chest cooled exposed to the air. She flicked out her tongue and licked his nipple it hardened even more and she slowly grazed her teeth over it, causing him to shudder and groan.

"What you do to me woman." He reached to her. He took off her sling then slid her vest off over her shoulders, exposing her wound site. She still wore it bandaged, but she was moving better now. He paused holding her out at arms length staring at her. Her mouth slowly curled into a smile and she raised her eyebrows at him. Encouraged he undid her belt tossing it aside and slid her tunic up over her head. She was bare from the waist up and she shivered in anticipation. He reached out and pulled her against his chest hugging her tightly to him. Her tight erect nipples pressed up against him tickling where they touched. And she rubbed herself back and forth against him. Wrapping his large muscular arms around her he reached down and draped a fur blanket across her shoulders and around him, encompassing them into the softness and warmth. He laid her back against the blankets as he bent hovering over her body.

He pressed his lips to the softness at her neck and nuzzled her there making her squirm with his breathy tickles. He licked and kissed at the skin below her ear. She arched back exposing her neck more to him and he slowly dragged his teeth across the delicate skin. She grabbed his head forcing his mouth back to hers. She kissed him forcefully slipping her tongue past his lips lifting her head up to his. He tasted of rich wine and she was giddy with it. Her body pressed up to him and she wrapped a leg behind his back and pulled him off his knees to crush against her fully. She pressed her groin to him, wanting to be touched writhing against him. He answered her body's demands by pressing his groin down into her lap and then pushing with his feet he lifted up as though he was already inside her. She groaned.

With her legs splayed wide her skirt was now bunching up around her waist and her thin leggings were same as being bare to him. She wiggled under him lifting her hips and struggling to slide the skirt and leggings off. He was more than happy to comply. Sitting up beside her, he pulled off her boots, then yanked her skirt off over her legs and then slowly inched down her leggings he kissed each bit of skin as it became exposed. He kissed at her feet and then taking one foot he sucked her delicate little toes into his hot mouth. She giggled and wriggled away. He kissed her ankle and her leg running his tongue and then kissing as her climbed back up her body. He stopped at her breasts paying them some much needed attention. He covered them with his warm hands and she arched her ribs to him seeking more. He bent his head and suckled her placing her cool erect nipple in his searing mouth. She bucked and writhed under the contact, moaning his name.

"Oh Eret, do that again." And he did taking her other nipple this time. He licked and teased her breasts cupping his hands over her for warmth, then letting the wetness of his mouth cool her skin as he tasted her. Her nipples tingled as they tightened so hard it was almost painful, and each pull from his clever mouth sent pulses of rippling need straight to her groin. She was panting and grasping at his head as he played with her.

His hand traced along the side of her chest a tickling caress as he slid down to her hips. He pulled her hip up against him as he pressed his straining member against her. He scooped behind her thigh and brought her leg up around him again, as he pressed hard against her core. The sensation of his clothing pressing against her naked skin enflamed her, and her hips began lifting of their own accord to press against him.

"Please Ruffnut, Please!" he begged at her, unsure what he was begging for. She pushed him back to sit on his knees as she sat up before him. She draped the blanket over her then she reached to him and undid his belt removing it. She pushed him to stand as she lifted his foot removing one boot and then the other. On her knees in front of him, she grinned up to him and then hooking her fingers inside his waistband she slowly slid his leggings off. His eager cock sprang forth now free from the hinderance of clothes. And she grasped it with both hands. Curiosity over took her and she slid her hands up and down his thick heated shaft playing with him, the velvety feel, the rock hard strength, the pulsing heartbeat. She rose up further on her knees and after glancing at his face again, placed the tip of his member inside her hot mouth. His knees buckled briefly, and he moaned before regaining his balance. Encouraged by his response she took more of him into her mouth. Sliding her tongue back of forth on the underside of his penis she slowly worked him further into her mouth until she was full and couldn't take any more. Closing her lips tightly she drew him back out pulling at him with her mouth as she did. His body began to tremble. She worked at him slowly getting used to the sensation of being filled by him in another way. And her cautious gentle way had him begging with need.

"Please Ruff, again! Suck me harder!" she complied pulling at him forcefully, and then repeated it again and again getting faster and rougher with his body. He jerked and gasped in reply. His fists were clenching at his sided and he swayed with a lack of balance. "Oh Gods woman!" His hips were rocking to meet her clever mouth, and she grasped hold of his cock at the base to control him.

His knees were shaking and he reached to hold her head still. "I can't stay standing any more. You undo me." His voice was hitching his deep tone trembling. She pushed at him.

"Lay down" and he was only too happy to comply. She grinned as she crawled up over him clasping his ridged cock again. It pulsed in her hand. She slid her lips over him again while holding them tightly together creating a pressure on him as he entered her mouth again. She nipped at him gentle with her teeth, exploring and experimenting with him. She licked up and down his shaft, and rolled his balls back and forth in her hand. He couldn't take much more. He was calling out to her now,

"Ruffnut, Ruffnut. Please, Oh Gods, Odin help me." She pumped him in and out of her mouth faster now, as he clenched his muscles his hips arching up to her.

She then stopped releasing him and he almost wept with his need for her. She crawled up over him to position herself about his fully erect cock. "I need to feel you inside me" She breathed to him, her face aglow with desire. She reached out to hold her with two hands, as she slid back and forth against him, rubbing her clit against his moist cock. "Mmmmm, that feels good."

She rose up onto her knees with his help for balance and positioned the head of his cock at her opening. Slowly she slipped him engorged swollen member into her tight opening. Her flesh stretched with the strain of taking him into herself. Her body still not accustom to his presence. She slid him to the hilt, and he pulsed at her from inside as she sat still, his need for her barely contained. He cupped her breasts, running his thumbs across her sensitized nipples until they were erect, then he reached between her legs to the soft folds of her skin that now enveloped him. He touched the edge of her opening where his stiff cock sat then stroked just above at the hard little nub, causing ripples of pleasure to wash through her with every touch. She writhed against him as he played her, and his hips pressed rhythmically into her again and again, but it wasn't enough.

She rose up on him, (able to now with her foot stronger and healing) and pressed back down again as a whole new world of sensations teased and tormented her body. She placed her hands on his chest for balance and with more confidence now, worked her body up and down slipping his heated throbbing shaft in and out of her body. He pressed at her clit again and again as he rubbed her, and she responded by bucking and riding him harder, the sensation of him being pressed deeply into her making her gasp for breath as he slid home. She ground down against him each time seeking a deeper contact and he was only too happy to comply. Together they rose and fell.

Eret sat up spreading her legs across to straddle him and he pressed himself into her from below. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her body himself as he set the pace faster and faster. He clenched at her squeezing her tightly, making it hard to breath. She fisted her hands into his hair and wrenched his head back exposing his face to her. She crashed her mouth on his trying to devour the power of his passion. Her body began to tremble of its own accord and she felt every nerve as if lit by the energy of the gods. Her orgasm was crashing down on her and she ripped Eret's head back from hers again. Meeting his eyes and holding them she commanded him

"Watch me." And he did. Her body clenching and pulsing as it tensed vibrated with need, then beautifully she released. She threw her head back yelling "Eret! Eret!" as her sheath tightened and pulsed around him, milking him as he fought for control as her juices bathed his glistening cock. It was the most powerful thing that Eret had ever seen and it unleased him.

He roared unable to maintain any control, and bucked madly into his wild woman. He arched her back and rose up to be on his knees, seeking deeper penetration as her bent over her. Her body arching, her head and shoulders the only part of her touching the ground. He held her hips up as he slammed heavily into her again and again as he sought his own pleasure. She was chanting his name, as she pressed against his lifting up to meet each slamming thrust. "Eret, Eret, Eret."

He yelled out as the power of his orgasm barreled down on him. Arching back he held Ruffnut's hips lifted to press tight against his own and thrust again and again, he roared in a primal scream. The power of speech gone to him, his cock pumped madly as the hot streams of his cum spurted forth, filling the woman he loved. He collapsed against her gasping for breath. Their hot sweaty bodies, clinging together, wrapped in a bed of furs. The whole world seemed silent.

Slowly they came back to themselves. Eret shivered as the cool night air touched his still moist skin, and he reached to pulls the furs more over top of them. He raised up on his elbows to peer at the woman he held cradled beneath him.

"I love you Ruffnut, you are my woman, now and for always." She smiled at his sweet words.

"I love you Eret son of Eret. I always knew you were meant to be my man." She glanced out from under their canopy at the world beyond, and saw big white fluffy snowflakes as they began to quietly dance their way down to the deck. She grinned delighted.

"It's snowing! Oh I love it when it snows. Come on." She wriggled out from under him to jump up. She ran naked out in the thick wall of gently falling snow. Holding her arms out to the sky she spun around, her head tipped back her mouth open and tongue out to try and catch a flake. Eret watched her entranced, as she twirled surrounded by flickering candlelight and wonderful snow and wondered what world this magical creature of his had come from. The flakes melted against her heated skin and slid down her limbs. Overwhelmed by her he went to her, and taking her by the hand brought her to stand with him under the canopy again.

He grasped her hands in his, and held her gaze seriously. He brought each of her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

"Mayst thou love me?" he paused looking nervous. "Thou art the stars of each night, and the face of my sun, thou art the harp of my music and the beat of my drum, Mayst thou love me?" he took in a deep breath. "Thou art the brightness of morning and joy to my heart, thy beauty an arrow to mine eye endart." He reached for the arrow resting on her chest.

"I swear by peace and love to stand, heart to heart and hand to hand. Mark great Odin hear me now confirming this my sacred vow." She looked at him in awe.

"Eret that was beautiful. What was that, a poem?" He blushed sheepishly shaking his head looking down on her.

"A marriage." He stated "If you want it. As captain of a ship I have certain powers, I can perform…." She cut him off throwing herself around his neck pressing her lips to his kissing him hard.

"Yes, I want it." Taking her hands again he helped her to repeat the vow he had given to her.

"You are mine Ruffnut and as promised I am yours. This can be just for us if you like it or we can tell the whole world. But for now I want you all to myself."

"Take me" she said to him with a grin and he hugged her tight against him lifting her up and bringing under the canopy to nestle in their bed of furs again as he prepared to worship her for the rest of his life.


End file.
